


The Wrong Way to Ask a Guy Out

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Dean, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Consider Yourselves Warned By These Tags, Controlling Parent, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Healing, If You Don't Read The Tags And Comment That You Were Triggered I Will Remove Your Comment, Love, M/M, Mental Illness, Not Focused On - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Professor Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel, Smut, Social Anxiety, Strained Relationship With Parent, briefly mentioned, helicopter parent, past trauma, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has had a crush on one of his customers that comes into his coffee/bakery shop for a while now, and at the urging of his cousin, he slowly works up the nerve to start engaging the man in conversation.  From there he finally decided to bite the bullet and slip the man his phone number on his morning cup of coffee.  He's quite proud of himself for being brave enough and taking some initiative, since it's completely outside of his comfort zone.  Until it dawns on him exactly what he did.He put his name and phone number on his crush's coffee cup.His crush is blind.This might just be the most humiliating thing he's ever done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags people, read the tags. That's your warning. I'm tired, it's been a long day for me. I had my MRI today after they put it off for two days due to the machine breaking and I guess laying flat like that must have put pressure on my spine because the tremors have been awful all day, and my head is killing me. I will be posting this in chapters, not all at once, but it is complete, so all the parts will get put up. I will put up a new chapter twice a week. I would lock in days, except it will depend on my migraines and doctors appointments. It's been a really rough go lately and I've already seen more doctors than I ever want to see in my life, and I haven't even seen the general practicioner yet! That appointment is on the 6th!
> 
> So as far as this story goes, there were bullies in Cas' high school past, and an abusive ex in his not too distant adult past. There will be one mentioning in a conversation between Dean and Cas of what his ex did, but no details. He doesn't want to go into those details, he wants to move on with his life. He has moved past it with therapy, and Dean is his first boyfriend since that relationship, so he does want to take it slow for a reason. As you read on, you'll see why. This entire story is approximately 51k words, and I do hope you like it.

 

 

Cas was wiping down the front counter after a coffee mishap (not one that was his fault for once) when the bell over the door announced a new customer.  One last swipe of the cloth and he tucked it under the counter to be dealt with later.  Looking up, his heart seemed to leap suddenly into his throat.

 

“Hey there, Cas.”  The man at the counter greeted him in a low, rumbling voice that always made Cas’ heart beat faster.

 

“Hello, Dean.  How did you know it was me here and not Balthazar?” 

 

Dean smiled and pushed his sunglasses up a little higher.  “Your soap is quite distinct.  I like it.”

 

Cas blushed, thankful that Dean couldn’t see how easily he could get embarrassed.

 

“Oh.  It’s natural.  I-I like using natural products.  They’re better for the environment.”

 

“And that is why I come in here for my morning coffee and donut.  I know it’s better for me than if I went to McDonald’s or Starbucks.  I figure if I’m going to eat unhealthy, I might as well make it not so bad.  Besides, you sort of got me hooked on those honey donuts you make, and using the agave in my coffee with the almond milk.  Don’t _ever_ tell my brother that I actually eat anything healthy.  He’ll insist I take up running and eat salads for every meal.”  Dean flashed him a smile that made Cas’ heart practically pound in his chest.

 

“I run and I enjoy salads, but not for every meal.  That’s a bit obsessive,”  he said matter-of-factly.  Dean burst out laughing.

 

“Yeah, well, my brother’s a bit of a freak.  His morning salad he blends into a veggie smoothie that tastes like grass.  So gross.  He tried to trick me into drinking it once.  I threw it in his face.  He hasn’t tried that since.”

 

“I like to mix smoothies so they taste sweet, but so I’m still getting my vegetables.  I couldn’t drink one that tasted like grass.”  Cas wrinkled his nose at the very thought of it.  Gross.  He smoothed his hands down his apron and took a brief moment to look at Dean. 

 

“You staring again?”  Dean teased.

 

“H-how-”

 

Dean smiled wider.  “I can practically hear you thinking over there.”

 

“What kind of coffee would you like today?”  Cas asked, ignoring his comment.  Dean pursed his lips and tilted his head as he thought about what he wanted.

 

“Well, for sure I want one of the honey glazed blueberry donuts, but I think today I’ll go with caramel coffee.  The one with the fancy name.”

 

Cas smiled.  “Macchiato?” 

 

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at him.  “That’s it.”

 

Cas got started making the drink and while usually he fell silent during the task, this time he decided to keep the conversation flowing.

 

“So, you stop in every morning.  Is it on your way to work?”

 

“Yep.  This is one of three coffee shops between my place and the university, but your coffee and the pastries here are better than any other place I’ve been in this entire city.  Plus the service is way better.”

 

Cas looked over to see that Dean was smiling.  It brought a smile to his face too.

 

“I’m happy that you like my little shop.”

 

“This is just your place?”  Dean asked.

 

“It is.  I always wanted a place where I could bake and sell coffee, but in a healthier fashion.  My parents told me it was a foolish idea, but my brothers and sister supported me, and my cousin,”  Cas replied.

 

“Balthazar, right?” 

 

“Yes.  He’s around here somewhere.  Likely helping Gabe in the kitchen.  We’re filling an order for 300 lavender honey cupcakes for a city event this weekend.”  Cas loved when they had big orders.  People all over the city had come to love his baked goods, and he took pride in the quality of his products.  It pleased him just how much repeat business he got.  The shop was doing so well that he was considering opening a second shop.  His brother had suggested opening it right on the university campus.

 

“That’s awesome that you made this a family business.  Are your parents still in doubt?” 

 

When Cas pulled the donut out of the display case, he noticed Dean was now leaning on the counter, his hands folded in front of him.

 

“Not at all.  My mother designs all of our business labels and marketing materials, and my father is my accountant.  Works out well for everyone.”

 

“Sounds like,”  Dean commented.

 

Cas set the cup of coffee and the bag with the donut down in front of him.

 

“May I ask you what it is that you do on campus?” 

 

“I teach English and Creative Writing,”  Dean replied. 

 

“Wow, I’m impressed.  Those were some of my favorite courses when I was in college.” 

 

Dean handed over his credit card, already well aware of the cost.  He bought the same thing pretty much every day.

 

“What did you get your degree in?” 

 

Cas blushed, once again glad that Dean could not see it.

 

“Horticulture and botany.  The honey I use in my recipes, it comes from my own bees.”

 

Dean smiled wide.

 

“That makes them even more delicious.  I’ll have to try those cupcakes of yours one of these days.  I don’t think I’ve ever had lavender in food.  Just in my yard.”

 

“It’s an amazing flavor.  I could save you one, if you like.  They tend to sell out fairly quickly.”

 

“If I got out of work before your place closed, I’d totally stop through for one.  But…maybe tomorrow morning.”  Dean lifted the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip.  “Man this is good.  I love that you know exactly how I like it, and I don’t have to repeat my order every time I come in.  It’s a big reason why I come in here all the time, it’s personalized.”  Dean tucked the bag with the donut into his messenger bag and grabbed his cane.  He took a step back from the counter.  “I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be here.”  Cas watched as Dean made his way towards the door. 

 

“Have a great day, Cas.”

 

“You as well, Dean.”

 

He watched the handsome professor leave the shop, the bell over the door signaling his exit.  This was the morning lull.  Around eight more people would start coming in but for the moment, he was allowed the time to think to himself.

 

“So.”

 

Cas groaned internally before forcing a neutral expression onto his face and turning around to look at his cousin Balthazar.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you ask him out?”  Balthazar leaned against the counter on the other side of the display case and crossed his arms.

 

“Don’t you have cupcakes to make?”  Cas grumbled as he collected the wet cloth from earlier and carried it back to the kitchen.  Of course his cousin followed.

 

“They’re in the oven now, and Gabe already made the frosting.” 

 

“What’s that?  You talking about the cupcakes?”  Gabe looked up from where he was adding honey into the frosting.

 

“No, we’re talking about Cassie’s little crush on the blind guy that comes in every day.”  Balthazar replied.  Gabe’s grin was wicked as he shut off the mixer and turned his attention to them.

 

“Oh, _really_?”

 

“Stop, both of you,”  Cas admonished as he carried the cloth to the sink and rinsed it. 

 

“What?  It’s true.”  Balthazar and Gabe were a nightmare when they teamed up against him.  Cas was damn glad Alfie wasn’t there too, or Anna. 

 

“Shut up!  No, I didn’t ask him out, and no I’m not going to!  You know I have a difficult time with things like that, so please, stop!” 

 

Gabe motioned to Balthazar when the man moved to keep ribbing his brother.

 

“It’s ok, Cassie.  You can admire his beauty without asking him out.  You do what makes you comfortable, ok?”

 

Cas smiled appreciatively at his brother.  Gabe had always been protective of him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Cas left to go back up front when the bell rang over the door again.

 

“Don’t push him into an anxiety attack, you know better,”  Gabe chastised his cousin in a hushed tone, not wanting his brother to hear.  Balthazar at least had the decency to seem regretful.

 

“I know, I have a bad habit of pushing too far.”

 

Gabe nodded, accepting his apology.  He started up the mixer again.

 

“He really likes this guy though?”

 

“Seems like.”  Balthazar shrugged.

 

“Well, let’s hope he gets the courage to actually make a move,”  Gabe said.  His cousin nodded in agreement.  They both hoped Cas would gain the courage to go after what he wanted.  Maybe one of these days he would.

 

 

 

“Good morning, Dean.”

 

“Morning, Cas.  Something smells fantastic this morning.” 

 

“We’re making cinnamon rolls, though I believe Gabe is experimenting with a new variation of chocolate fudge too,”  Cas replied.

 

“Smells like heaven in here.  How do you work when it smells so damn good all the time?  I’d be raging hungry and, like, 500 pounds if I worked here.”  Dean leaned an elbow on the counter carefully, after making sure nothing would get knocked over.

 

“Let’s just say, I am not as fond of sweet pastries as I once was.”  Cas laughed.  “Would you like a cinnamon roll this morning?”

 

“Do you have some already made?”  Dean perked up at the offer.

 

“Of course.  They sell very well, so we’re making the third batch.” 

 

“Wow, if they’re that coveted, send one my way.”  Dean flashed another one of his dazzling smiles.  Cas wondered if the man had any idea at all just how attractive he really was.

 

“Of course.  Did you know what kind of coffee you would like today?” 

 

Dean liked to change things up, and so far, he seemed to like pretty much everything Cas’ little café offered.

 

“I think chocolate sounds good, since that’s what I smell.  Do you have anything mocha?”

 

“Certainly.” 

 

He set about preparing the drink and when the next set of customers came in, Balthazar was there to help them.  They actually made a good team.  Cas was able to concentrate on making the coffee and tucking the cinnamon roll and the cupcake he had saved from the night before into the bag.  He hoped Dean would like the surprise later.

 

Balthazar had already rung Dean up and as a sudden stroke of genius, Cas figured out a way to let Dean know he was interested.  While his cousin was busy chatting with Dean, he grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote his name and number on the cup.  He was proud of himself for thinking to do that as he set the cup down in front of Dean.

 

“Thanks, Cas.”  Dean always took his first sip right there and this time was no different.  He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

 

“Mmm…that’s good.”

 

“Cassie orders from a company that deals in sustainable resources, and they supply the coffee and the chocolate that gets used in coffee, cookies, and cakes.  He’s a genius, and always working towards making this planet a better place, all while reducing his carbon footprint,”  Balthazar spoke proudly of his cousin, and Cas was humbled by his words.

 

“Like I’ve told Cas before, it’s all part of why I come in here.”  Dean reached for the bag Cas was holding out to him, their fingers brushing lightly.  Dean seemed to jump slightly while Cas fought to bite back a gasp.  Dean smiled wide as he tucked it into his messenger bag as always.  Cas hoped the cupcake didn’t get smooshed.  He had placed it in a small box, but the box wasn’t very strong.

 

“You’re too kind, Dean.  Thank you.  H-have a nice day.”  He suddenly felt incredibly shy and nervous.  Balthazar definitely noticed and was looking at him rather curiously.

 

“Thanks, Cas.  You too.”  Dean flashed another of his dazzling smiles and then he was heading out once more.  As soon as the door closed behind him, Balthazar was on his cousin, demanding to know what had just happened.

 

“Soooo…”

 

Cas gave his cousin a warning look.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Did you finally ask him out?”  Balthazar ignored the warning and plowed forward anyway. 

 

“No.  I…wanted to, but I wasn’t sure how.  I got nervous, so I wrote my name and number on his coffee cup,”  Cas confessed.  When he looked up at his cousin he expected the man to be congratulating him for finally making a move, but instead the man was standing there, staring at him with one eyebrow hiked all the way up.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you fucking joking, Castiel?”

 

Cas stood up straighter, frowning at the use of his full name.  Only family called him that, and only when they were upset.

 

“Balthazar, I’ve seen you do it dozens of times.  Don’t judge me when I do it.”

 

Balthazar took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“I’m going to let you figure this one out on your own.”

 

Cas cocked his head, puzzled by what he could possibly mean.  He had finally “grown a pair,” as his brother Mike would say.  He’d gotten the courage to go after someone he was interested in, had given the man his number and-

 

Oh.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

Balthazar snorted.  “Figured it out, have you?”

 

“He’s blind!”  Cas cried.

 

“Well no shit,”  Balthazar said dryly.

 

“What was I thinking?”  Cas looked back at the door in horror, but Dean was long gone.

 

“I’d love to know the answer to that myself,”  his cousin retorted.

 

“It was all for nothing,”  Cas realized, and a sense of sadness came over him. 

 

“You’ll have to use your actual words if you want Mr. Tall, freckled, and handsome to go out with you.”  Balthazar patted his shoulder before he started for the kitchen.  “Let me know when that day happens.”

 

It felt like a slap in the face being dismissed like that.  He could ask Dean out if he really wanted to.  It wasn’t _that_ hard.  Or was it?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

“Good morning, boss!”  Charlie greeted Dean with her usual overly perkiness.  Dean nodded as he passed through the reception area and into his tiny office.  She of course followed.

 

“Did you stop by the café again?”

 

It was a rhetorical question, she could see the coffee cup in his hand, plain as day.  He frowned and wiggled the cup slightly.

 

“Duh.  Got mocha this morning.”

 

“Mocha sounds good.  I’ve been in there a time or two, and their coffee is really good.  I like the vegan brownies.”  She loved making small talk before classes started.  This was Thursday, so his first class wasn’t until 8:30. He had time to eat his cinnamon roll and finish his coffee.

 

“I got a cinnamon roll this time.  They were making them fresh when I walked in, and they smelled really good.  I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Let me know how it is.”  She flopped down into the seat in front of him.  “You still chasing after the guy that works there?  The one with the smoky voice?”

 

Dean snorted as he sipped at his coffee.  “Either he’s super shy, completely oblivious, or straight.  I don’t think he’s straight though.  I can almost feel his eyes on me the entire time I’m there.  His voice is like liquid sex, I swear.  That alone had me going in the next day, just to hear it again, but the food and the coffee are fantastic.  I wish I could get a gauge on him though.”

 

“Is his name Cas?”  Charlie asked suddenly.  Dean set his cup down and sat forward, sliding the sunglasses off his face to set aside.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

Her excited giggles filled the room.  “Because he totally wrote his number on your cup.”

 

“He what?”  Dean gaped for a moment.  “But, why?”

 

“I bet he was so nervous in your presence that he found the only way he was capable of to let you know he’s interested.  That or you’re crushing on an absolute idiot.”

 

He scowled at her as he grabbed the bag of food.  As soon as he stuck his hand in, he knew something was off.

 

“What’s this?”  He pulled the box out and set it on the desk.

 

“It’s a cute little pink box,”  Charlie replied.

 

“Yeah, but what’s inside?”  He opened the box carefully and reached in.  A huge smile bloomed across his face when his finger touched frosting.  “Fuck, he actually saved me one!”

 

“Ok, now my curiosity is in overdrive.  Who saved you what?  Cas?”  Charlie leaned over the desk to see one perfectly frosted cupcake sitting in the center of the box.  It was beautiful.

 

“Yeah.  He was making some for some city function yesterday, and they sounded really good, so I jokingly said I wanted to try one.  This is a lavender honey cupcake.”  With great care he lifted the aforementioned pastry out.  “Describe it to me?”

 

“Well, it’s probably the prettiest cupcake I’ve ever seen.  The frosting is a pale yellow with purple streaked through it, and the cake itself is light purple.  There’s a tiny marzipan bumblebee in one corner.  It’s so pretty!”

 

Dean smiled wide.  Damn if he didn’t like the guy even more.

 

“Grab a knife and cut it in half; we’ll share it.”

 

He heard her scramble to run and grab the knife.  She was back in seconds.

 

“I brought napkins too,” she announced.  He sat back to let her cut the cupcake in half.  “Ok, you’re good.”

 

Dean felt the edge of his half and picked it up.  He was pretty sure she’d cut it unevenly and left him with the larger piece.  He sank his teeth into it, immediately groaning.

 

“Oh God, this is _good_!”

 

“Mmhmm!”  Charlie agreed around her own bite.  “I think I need to order from them for Gilda’s party.”

 

“She’d love these.  Damn, he’s going to make me fat.”  Dean licked his fingertips after the last of his piece was gone, and then pulled out his packet of baby wipes that he kept in his drawer for moments like this.  He passed one over to Charlie and took another one for himself.

 

“If you keep going in there, or if you actually go out with him?” she asked.

 

“Both.”  He laughed.  “But…I think he’s worth it.”

 

“So, you going to call him?  Or shock him by texting him?” she asked.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed it over to her.

 

“Do me a favor and put his number in for me?”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The morning rush was over and that was the time Cas liked to take to wipe down tables, sweep, and switch out the pastries in the display case and just generally tidy up before the afternoon crowd began coming in.  Balthazar was busy making sure the coffee pots were all filled and ready while Gabe frosted the next batch of cupcakes.  They really did make a great team and he was thankful to them both for pitching in and coming to help him with his dream.  Plus Gabe had always wanted to make cupcakes for a living.

 

His phone beeping in his pocket told him he had a text, and that gave him pause.  No one ever texted him except Gabe or Anna.  Everyone usually called.  Curious as to why his sister would be texting him, he pulled his phone out to check.

 

**555-342-0884:**   Hey, this is Dean.  I wanted to let you know I got your number, but I also wanted to thank you for the cupcake.  I might just be addicted now.  Thank you.  One other thing?  I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow night.  I have tickets to a concert, and I would like you to go with me.  I figure since you put your number on my cup that means you are interested.  I am definitely interested in you.  Just so we’re clear.

 

Cas gasped so loud even Balthazar heard him.  He frowned when he saw his cousin staring down at his phone.

 

“Please tell me there wasn’t a death in the family.”

 

Cas blinked and looked up, the shock on his face worrying the man even further.

 

“No, Dean…”

 

“Oh no, Cassie, is he hurt?”  Balthazar came out from behind the counter just as Cas finally seemed to come back to himself.

 

“He asked me out!”

 

Balthazar snatched the phone away and read the message. 

 

“Well then.”  He chuckled as he handed the phone back.  “Good to know the interest is mutual.”

 

“He likes me?”  Cas stared down at the phone, his eyes still wide with disbelief.

 

“How did you reach this age and still manage to maintain such innocence?”  Balthazar asked, thoroughly amused by his cousin.

 

“What happened?”  Gabe was wiping his hands on his apron as he walked over.  “I heard someone shout.”

 

“Oh, your brother decided to be brave this morning and make a move, except he wrote his number on Dean’s coffee cup,”  Balthazar explained.  Gabe rolled his eyes, groaning at the same time.

 

“Cassie, he’s _blind_!”

 

“Doesn’t seem to matter as Dean just messaged him and asked him out,”  Balthazar said.  Gabe looked at his brother.

 

“You’re going to say yes, right?”

 

“Well, yes, I was planning to.  I’m wondering what kind of concert he wants to take me to, though.”  Cas licked his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say.

 

“Text him back.  I’m betting he’s on the other end nervously wondering if he overstepped his boundaries.  Let the poor guy off the hook.”   Gabe urged.  Cas nodded and started typing.

 

**Me:**   Hello, Dean.  I’m so happy you messaged me.  I wasn’t thinking when I put my number on your cup.  I wanted to tell you that I was interested, but I am woefully shy and it seemed easier than just blurting it out.  If you saw how often I end up blushing whenever I’m around you, you would probably laugh at me.  So I did what I had seen my cousin doing dozens of times before.  After you left he pointed out how foolish that was of me.  I’m glad you still got my number though.  Thank you to whoever told you it was on the cup.  I would love to go to the concert with you.  What band is it?

 

He hit send and proceeded to gnaw at his lip as he waited for a response.  It came only a few minutes later.

 

**Dean:**   My secretary, aka best friend, happened to notice it and I had her add it into my phone for me.  I’ll pass the message on to her.  I had to wait til my lunch break to text you though.  The concert is a bunch of classic rock bands.  I happen to love classic rock, and I’ve been stoked to go to this for a while now.  I have a question though.  Do you drive?

 

**Cas:**   I do drive.  I could pick you up.  Just tell me the time and place.  I’ll be there.

 

**Dean:**   Awesome.  I will send you my address.  The concert starts at seven, so I think we should leave by six.  Will that give you enough time to finish at the café and be ready?

 

**Cas:**   I own the place, remember?  I can leave early if I want.  I’ll pass the task on to my niece.  She works here part time after school some days.  I’ll get her to help with closing.  I can be to your place by six.

 

**Dean:**   Well alright then.  I’ll still be in tomorrow morning for my coffee and donut.  So I’ll see you then.

 

**Cas:**   Yes, see you then.

 

He was almost walking on clouds as the first of the afternoon crowd started coming in.  Dean wanted to take him on a date.  Tomorrow night would be amazing, he just knew it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well?  Did you do it?” 

 

Dean picked his head up at the sound of Charlie’s voice.

 

“I did, and he said yes.  I hope he actually likes classic rock. I’ll have to ask him in the morning.”

 

“Good for you, it’s been too long since you’ve been on an honest to gosh date.  I wish I could ask you what he looks like.”  She leaned against the doorway and sighed.

 

“Dark hair, blue eyes, he’s gorgeous,”  Dean replied right away.

 

“What?  How do you know that?” 

 

He grinned sheepishly.  “He doesn’t remember, but we went to high school together.  Right before my vision started to fail.  He was a senior, I was a freshman.  He was really shy and quiet, and I was on the football team.  I don’t think he knew I existed.  But I knew he did.  God, he was gorgeous back then.  I can only assume he’s even more beautiful now. His voice sure got a lot deeper.  Everyone thought I had a crush on his sister, Anna, because they were usually together, but nah, I was staring at him.” 

 

“Oh, he sounds attractive.  Are you sure he doesn’t remember you?” she asked.  He shrugged.

 

“It’s doubtful.  I barely made it through that first year of football.  I started having trouble seeing, so my mom brought me in to see if I needed glasses.  The diagnosis sort of turned my entire world upside down.  I was transferred to a school for the visually impaired at the end of my sophomore year, and by that time he was already almost done with his first year of college.  I was already 90% blind by the time I started teaching here.  I can maybe see some shapes now, but I can’t actually see.  But you know me, I don’t let anything get in my way.  I wanted him 20 years ago, and I still want him.  He’s still just as shy and sweet as I remember.”

 

“Bring it up, see if he remembers you at all.  He might be impressed to know you’ve harbored a crush on him all these years.” 

 

Dean ran his fingers over his keyboard.  Even if it wasn’t braille, he had the keyboard memorized, but the feel of the raised letters under his fingertips brought him a sense of calm. 

 

“Maybe.  I’m really looking forward to this.”

 

Charlie smiled brightly.

 

“I can’t wait to hear the details when you call me tomorrow night.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh.  “What makes you think I’m calling you tomorrow night?”

 

“Pfft, because you always do.  Who else are you going to call, Sam?  He’ll try to psychoanalyze you while simultaneously trying to be sympathetic.  You’ll get pissed, hang up with him and call me anyway.  So, just cut out the middleman,”  she reasoned.  He shook his head fondly as he pulled up the first of the Creative Writing papers he needed to grade.

 

“Get back to work,” he laughed.  She left, closing the door behind herself.  He found that he was even more excited now for his date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

Dean stopped in as usual for his morning coffee, this time choosing a cherry tart for his pastry.  Cas slipped a second one into his bag before bidding him good day.  The rest of the day was spent alternating between floating on cloud nine and panicking because he had a date.  Gabe had to take a knife out of his hands as he was cutting lemons when his mind began to wander, and Balthazar wouldn’t let him near the cappuccino machine after he nearly blew hot steam into his own face.  His brother finally sat him down to discuss why he was so nervous.

 

“Cassie, it’s not like it’s your first date.  You’re nearly 40, what on earth has you so nervous?”

 

“I like Dean.  A lot.  I don’t want him to think I’m strange, or realize he doesn’t like me.  My mornings are brighter because he stops in, and to lose that…”  Cas worried his lower lip until his brother pulled it out from between his teeth and frowned.

 

“He likes you, even when you’re awkward and shy.  We have already established that.  Just be yourself tonight.”

 

“What do I wear?”  Cas had been worrying about that as well.

 

“Well, he’s not crushing on you because of your fashion sense, so no worries there,”  Gabe teased.  Cas shot him a look of reproach.

 

“What’s wrong with how I dress?”

 

“Well, let me put it this way.  You have a head start on how you should be dressing if you ever become a grandfather.”  Gabe wasn’t going to sugar coat this.  The short sleeved plaid shirts his brother wore were atrocious.

 

“Seriously?  They’re that bad?  Why has no one ever told me?”  Cas was mentally going through his wardrobe, but it was much of the same. 

 

“We didn’t want to hurt your feelings.  You seemed attached to the black dress pants and the ugly shirts,”  Gabe admitted.

 

“Mom buys the shirts!  I just wear them!” 

 

“Oh, well, I’ll tell her to stop.  You have any tee shirts?” 

 

Cas nodded.  “Of course, drawers full of them.”

 

“And jeans?”  Gabe quirked an eyebrow in question.

 

“Yes, several pairs.”

 

“Good.  That’s what you’ll wear tonight, a nice tee shirt and your nicest pair of jeans.  Dean’s not asking you out because he cares about your clothes, he likes you, quirky, shy, you.  So talk, flirt, do what you would normally do on a date.” 

 

Cas was grateful for his brother, possibly more than the man would ever know.

 

“Thank you.  I believe I will head home now so that I can shower and get ready.”

 

“Wash your pits, no one wants to smell you tonight,” his brother called out as he headed for the stairs.  He was glad he owned the entire building and that his apartment was upstairs.

 

“Shut up!”  he called over his shoulder, grinning when he heard his brother’s laughter echoing after him.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas took his time showering.  Dean seemed to like the soap he used, but he didn’t want to smell like donuts and cake underneath the patchouli.  After his shower he shaved and made a vain attempt to style his hair.  He gave up on that and went to find something nice to wear.  The end result was a Rolling Stones tee shirt and a comfortable yet nice looking pair of jeans.  Just in case the event was more formal than Dean had expected, he ironed a white button down to bring with him.  He ate a sandwich and drank some water, then hurried to brush his teeth.  It was 5:45 by that point so he went down to start the car.

 

The drive to Dean’s wasn’t long at all, it was only a few blocks away, so he sat in his car until six, then got out.  Dean lived in a neat little house in a quiet neighborhood, and Cas smiled when he saw the flowers growing in the gardens under the windows.  Quaint, that was the word for it.  He climbed the stairs and rang the bell, focusing on the flowers rather than the butterflies that were trying so hard to claw their way out of his stomach in that moment.  The door opened and there Dean stood, smiling wide.  This was the first time Cas had ever seen him without his sunglasses on, and his eyes were a surprisingly vibrant shade of green.

 

“Hey, Cas, come on in, I’m almost ready.  I was just putting my shoes on.”

 

“You didn’t tell me what to wear, so I settled on a tee shirt and jeans at my brother’s suggestion.  It was recently brought to my attention that my regular shirts are hideous and that I should not wear them out for any sort of social event.  I got lazy when my mother decided to buy me shirts, so I was wearing what she gets me.  I will not be making that mistake any longer,”  Cas said as he followed Dean into the house.

 

“What exactly were you wearing?”  Dean asked as he sat down on the couch.  He patted the seat next to him and Cas sat down too.

 

“My mother thinks dress shirts are appropriate for all matters, however, it’s summer, and really, even with the air on, it’s too hot to wear a long sleeve one at work, so for the last few years she’s been buying me short sleeve ones.  They’re comfortable enough, but apparently I look like someone’s grandfather when I wear them.  I believe I’m going to start wearing tee shirts to work.  They’re the most comfortable thing anyway.” 

 

Dean chuckled as he tied one boot on.  Cas took a moment to admire the man.  He’d always seen him in blazers and button downs, sometimes in jeans, sometimes in dress pants.  Now though?  He was in jeans and a tee shirt.  It just made him even more attractive.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be caught dead in those.  I’m all about the cotton, so I wear tee shirts, even at work, under my dress shirts.  If it gets really hot, I’ll lose the button down altogether.”  Dean pulled the other boot on and tied that one too.  “This concert is casual.  It’s outdoors, you ok with that?”

 

“Should I have brought bug spray?”  Cas asked.

 

Dean seemed to consider that for a moment.  “I think I have some.  I’ll be right back.”

 

He got up and walked out of the room.  It was a long few minutes that he was gone, and Cas took the time to look around the living room.  He was mildly surprised to see there was a television, but there was also a computer sitting on a desk in one corner, and a stereo system sitting in another.  The furniture was minimalistic, just two chairs, a coffee table, and the couch.  There was art on the walls but it was all textured.  He wondered if Dean had chosen the pieces himself or if they were gifts.

 

“I have a bottle, but I don’t know if it’s still good, can you check?”  Dean returned to his seat on the couch and handed the bottle over.  Cas checked all over before he found it.

 

“Yes, March of 2020, it’s still good.”

 

“Good, we’ll bring that then.”  Dean stood up and offered his hand.  Cas smiled as he took it and was pulled to his feet.

 

“Did you eat?”  Dean asked.

 

“I wasn’t sure if we were doing dinner or not, so I ate a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich before I came here,”  Cas admitted.

 

“Well, I haven’t eaten yet.  I was thinking, the concert is about an hour and a half, what if we go out to eat after that?  Or is that too late for you?” 

 

“No, that’s fine.  I’m sure I’ll be hungry again by that point,”  Cas replied.  Dean smiled and motioned for Cas to follow him to the door.

 

“So, I have reserved seats that may or may not give a view of the stage.  Since I can’t see it anyway, I’m really just going so I can hear the music live.  I apologize in advance if you aren’t able to see the bands as they play.”

 

“That’s fine; I prefer to listen anyway.  I’m just happy you invited me.” 

 

Dean slid his sunglasses into place and turned to face him.

 

“Do you like classic rock?  I didn’t even think to ask that when I invited you.”

 

“I love it.  Most of my collection is classic rock, with some modern stuff thrown in.  I like a little bit of everything,”  Cas replied.

 

“Good to hear that.”  Dean grabbed his cane and opened the front door.  “Where are you parked?”

 

“Right out front, directly in front of your house,”  Cas replied.

 

“Ok, just show me where.  I tripped last year trying to get into my friend’s car and fell off the curb.  I would prefer not to have a repeat of that.”  Dean locked the door and went down the stairs.  It wasn’t until he reached the sidewalk beyond his property that he slowed and became more cautious.  Cas wasn’t sure what the protocol was for guiding Dean to his car, until the man reached out and caught his hand.

 

“Where’s your car?”

 

“Right here.”  Cas opened the passenger door and waited for Dean to slide in before closing it.  He went around and got in behind the wheel.

 

“What is this?  Feels like an older model.  Oldsmobile maybe?”  Dean was running his fingers over the dashboard, and Cas was suddenly very glad that he maintained his car as well as he did.  The dashboard was clean, having recently been oiled.

 

“Lincoln Continental, ’78.  I bought it when I was in high school and have kept it well maintained since then,”  Cas replied.

 

“Wait, it’s…gold, right?”  Dean dropped his hands to his lap and Cas was pretty sure the man was blushing.

 

“It is, actually, may I ask how you knew that?”

 

“I have a slight confession to make.”  Dean smoothed his hands down the front of his jeans and Cas turned a bit in his seat, curious as to what he was about to say.

 

“Ok?”

 

“I, um, I saw your car before.  Back when you had first gotten it.”  Dean said.  It was clear he was nervous.

 

“So you haven’t always been blind then?”  Cas asked.  Dean gave a small laugh and shook his head.

 

“No.  It started in high school.  Actually, you and I, we went to high school together.”

 

Cas blinked in surprise.  He tried to remember someone as beautiful and charismatic as Dean back then, but he was bullied so badly that he had avoided most people, save for his sister, Anna, and a few other people.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember anyone from high school.  I was bullied pretty badly, so I didn’t have many friends, and I avoided most everyone out of fear that they would just make things worse.”

 

“It’s ok, we weren’t the same year, but, uh, I was crushing on you.  Pretty hard, actually.  You were the reason I figured out I was even gay,”  Dean confessed.  Cas was completely caught off guard by that.

 

“You…had a crush…on _me_?”

 

Dean licked his lips nervously and nodded.  “I still remember how blue your eyes are.”

 

Cas had honestly thought he was invisible back then, that no one had noticed him.

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“I know.  I couldn’t tell you, my parents weren’t exactly cool with the idea of a gay son back then, and then my vision started to fail and that became top priority.  I was a freshman when you were a senior, so it’s not like you would have noticed me anyway,”  Dean said.  A memory flickered for Cas, and he dragged it up from the depths so he could see it clearly.

 

“Wait, you’re not the football player they thought had a brain tumor, are you?”

 

Dean sighed before nodding.  “Yeah, that was the rumor.  It wasn’t a tumor though, it’s a genetic disease that slowly took my sight.  I was blind by 30.  I can see a few shadows here and there now, but that’s it.  I was getting real clumsy on the field and ran into a goal post, so they automatically suspected something was wrong with my head.  My mother thought I needed glasses and took me to the eye doctor.  I was diagnosed at 14 with Retinitis Pigmentosa.  After that I was transferred to a school for the blind where I learned braille and how to function once my vision was completely gone.  I didn’t think I’d ever get to see you again, and then my friend Benny told me a new bakery had opened up and it was owned by someone we used to go to high school with.  I stopped in mostly in support of a fellow classmate, but then you opened your mouth and spoke to me and I just _knew_ it was you.”

 

“I remember you looking a little shocked after you asked me my name and I told you.  I hadn’t realized you recognized me,”  Cas said.

 

“Yeah, well, that crush just came roaring back to life, and I tried for the last year to find out if you were even into guys.  Like, I thought you might be, but you were kind of hard to read,”  Dean admitted.  He slid his sunglasses off and turned so he was facing Cas.  “I like you, Cas.  I have for a long time.”

 

“Wow,”  Cas breathed the word out.  “I seriously thought no one knew I even existed back then, except for the bullies that tormented me.”  He turned to start the car.  “And for the record, I’m as gay as the day is long.”

 

Dean grinned as the engine roared to life.  He put his seatbelt on but the smile on his lips didn’t fade.

 

“I noticed you.  Almost from the first day of school.  I heard music coming from one of the classrooms when I was looking for the auto shop room, and I took a wrong turn, ended up in the arts wing.  The music caught my attention because it was Back in Black that was playing, so I decided to be nosey.  Saw you sitting at the piano playing.  I was late to class, but it was worth it.  You looked so beautiful, it kind of took my breath away. I spent a lot of nights after that trying to figure out why I didn’t look at girls and think the same thing.” 

 

Cas laughed softly at his confession, only because he knew what that was like.  “Yes, I went through something similar.  Because of the bullying I didn’t even go on my first date until I was in college, and after that I was wary of who I would agree to go out with.  One guy I agreed to go on a date with, it turned out that he had been talked into a bet and had to ask me out.  He thought I’d decline, and I wanted to, he wasn’t my type, but my sister, Anna, was pushing me to go outside of my comfort zone, and she said one date wouldn’t hurt anyone.”  He frowned at the memory.  “Except he was straight, and he humiliated me in front of his fraternity.  I transferred schools at the next semester.”

 

“Cas.”  Dean spoke his name softly and when he looked over, he saw the man holding his hand out, palm up.  He swallowed hard and laid his own down in it, comforted by the way Dean’s fingers curled around his own.

 

“I’m sorry you went through that.  I was never like that, though.  I promise I won’t hurt you.”

 

It was sweet, but Cas was wary nonetheless.  He liked Dean, a lot if he was being honest with himself, but it would hurt regardless of his promise if Dean decided he didn’t like him as much as he’d first thought, and didn’t want to see him again. Still, he trusted Dean in a way he didn’t most people.

 

“I believe you.”  Were the words that slipped from his mouth.  Dean squeezed his hand lightly. 

 

“So you really had a crush on me back then?  I had even worse fashion sense then than I do now.  I wore a stupid trench coat everywhere.  How could you have found that attractive?”  Cas asked with a laugh.  Dean laughed too.

 

“Hey, I thought it wasn’t that bad.  Mostly I couldn’t stop staring at your eyes, or wishing I could run my fingers through your hair.  You always looked like you’d just been thoroughly f-”  Dean caught himself but Cas knew exactly what he meant, and it got him laughing even harder.

 

“I still look like that, unfortunately, though with a near permanent 5 o’clock shadow too.” 

 

“Sounds sexy,”  Dean said.  Cas glanced over to see if he was joking, but it was pretty clear he wasn’t.

 

“You have a warped idea of what is attractive, you know that?”

 

Dean’s laughter rang out again.  “Maybe, but your voice is sexy as hell, and I’m not budging on that one.”

 

The drive to the park where the concert was being held was only a half hour and they talked easily the entire way.  Dean wanted to know all of the different cupcake varieties Cas was able to make, and Cas wanted to know what it was like teaching English and Creative Writing.  After parking, Dean slipped his glasses on again.

 

“Since my eyes don’t look typically like I’m blind, people can be assholes and push me or misdirect me before they notice the cane, so I wear them more often than not when I’m out of the house,”  Dean explained as he opened his cane back up.

 

“Makes sense.  People can be quite selfish, though I’m not letting anyone shove you around.”  Cas came around the car to stand next to him.  “I have no idea where we’re going, do you?”

 

“Is there someone accepting the tickets?” Dean asked. Cas looked but didn’t see a ticket taker.  People were generally all headed in the same direction though, so he took a chance, reaching out and taking Dean by the hand.

 

“Everyone’s heading this way.”

 

Dean held tight and was grateful that Cas moved at a pace that let him still feel his way along the ground so he didn’t trip.  When they moved from the asphalt to the grass, Cas let him know that as well. 

 

They ended up standing in a line, waiting their turn to hand over tickets.  Dean dug them out of his pocket, and they waited for someone to be called over to guide them to their seats.  There were a few other people already seated there, including a woman in a wheelchair and another blind man. 

 

“I can see the stage from here.  It’s not the best view, but it’s sufficient,”  Cas said as they took their seats.  Dean immediately reached for his hand, pulling it into his own lap where he could continue to hold it.

 

“That’s good.  This ok?”  Dean squeezed his hand gently, just wanting to make sure.  Cas squeezed it back gently.

 

“It’s definitely ok.”


	4. Chapter 4

The concert was wonderful, even if it left them both with their ears ringing horribly afterwards, but it didn’t stop them from talking as they drove to a nearby restaurant that was open 24 hours.

 

“Where are we?”  Dean asked.

 

“It’s called Mabel’s.  The food is good, and they have decent pie,”  Cas replied as he guided Dean up to the curb and then into the restaurant itself.

 

“Pie?  I love pie.” 

 

Cas smiled shyly.  “I’ll have to give you some of the ones I make.  I love to experiment.  I have a pie of the day every Wednesday.”

 

“And _why_ didn’t I know this?  You’re failing as a business owner by not telling there is pie I can have every week,”  Dean teased. 

 

“My apologies.  Consider yourself informed now.”  Cas found it easy to tease him right back, and the smile on Dean’s face made it all worthwhile. 

 

They were directed to a booth that gave them a view of the sun as it set, and as beautiful as it was, Cas couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. 

 

“You staring again?”

 

Cas blushed and dropped his eyes to his menu.

 

“What do you have a taste for?”

 

“I don’t think what I want is on the menu.”  Dean slid his sunglasses off and set them aside.  The smirk on his lips had Cas bursting out laughing.

 

“Oh my God, did you just…”

 

“I’m just flirting.  I would never push you into anything Cas.”  Dean held his hand out, palm up, and Cas happily slipped his hand into it.

 

“I know.  And it’s not like I’d let anyone push me into something I’m not ready for.  My days of letting people bully me are long over.  I know you wouldn’t do anything I’m not ready for.” 

 

“I’m just…”  Dean sighed happily.  “I’m so glad you’re here with me.  Damn, I’m glad you’re gay.”

 

Cas barked out a laugh of surprise.  He hadn’t laughed this much in ages.

 

“Trust me, I’m just as happy that you are too.”

 

After going over the menu, Dean settled on a cheeseburger which Cas almost got one for himself, but at the last moment, he decided on a steak.

 

“Damn, maybe I should have gotten steak.”  Dean said after their server had walked away.

 

“I’ll share with you,”  Cas offered.

 

“I might snag a bite,”  Dean conceded.

 

They talked until the food arrived, and Dean made sure to secure a second date.

 

“Are you working tomorrow?  Can I take you out again?”

 

Cas’ cheeks ached from all the smiling he’d done tonight, but still he smiled wider.

 

“I do not work on the weekends.  I take that time for me since I work from roughly 5 a.m. until 4 p.m. every day.” 

 

“Wow, those are some killer hours.  I would like to go the park with you.  There’s a botanical garden just outside of town, and I go there sometimes with my family. Do you think that’s something you would like?”  Dean asked.

 

“I would love that.  I know the place you’re talking about but I don’t think I’ve been there since I was on a field trip in, like, the sixth grade.  What time should I pick you up?” 

 

They had finished their food and then ordered pie.  The server had not yet brought it out to them, but they were ok with that.  They were still holding hands, Dean rubbing his thumb gently over the back of Cas’ hand as they talked.  When the pie arrived they reluctantly let go so they could eat it, though Dean’s foot brushed against Cas’ under the table, and they remained touching in that way until they were finished.  When their server came back, Dean was quick to pull his card out.

 

“I’m paying,” he stated firmly.

 

Cas smiled fondly at him.  “I’m not complaining.” 

 

They walked back to the car hand in hand, and Cas opened the door for him.  Once they were both inside, Dean turned to face him.

 

“I want to kiss you.  Is that ok?”

 

Cas felt the butterflies that had been fluttering all night suddenly burst back into life like they had the day before when Dean had asked him out.  He slid closer and picked up the hand Dean had sitting on the seat between them.

 

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

 

He brought Dean’s hand up to his face, gently rubbing his cheek against the man’s palm before letting Dean pull him closer.  His eyes fluttered shut as their lips met.  It was soft at first and Cas found himself sighing into it before Dean pulled back just enough that he could tilt his head.  The next press of his lips to Cas’ was firmer, and his tongue darted out to lick across Cas’ lips, urging them to open, which they did.  Cas grabbed onto the front of Dean’s tee shirt and held on tight as Dean kissed him deeper than he’d ever been kissed before. 

 

It was several long minutes before they both backed off, gasping for air.

 

“Wow.”  Dean ran a thumb across his lower lip and smiled.  “That was one hell of a kiss.”

 

Cas snickered before leaning forward to kiss him one last time.  “It was, but I loved it.”

 

Dean smiled as he reached out, finding Cas’ shoulder and tracing the path up to Cas’ cheek.  “You’re amazing, Cas.  I’m looking forward to spending time with you again tomorrow.”

 

“As am I.”  Cas leaned into his touch.  It had been so long since anyone had touched him so sweetly, and he had been unaware until that moment just how much he was craving it.  Dean seemed to realize it and brought his other hand up to cup his face.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?  I’m picturing those gorgeous blue eyes, and I feel mighty lucky for having gotten to kiss these lips.”  Dean spoke reverently before kissing him again.

 

No one had ever made Cas feel so…desired before, or special.  He liked that feeling a lot.

 

“You sure know how to sweet talk a fella.”  Cas was smiling as he stole another kiss.  Dean smelled so good.  He was pretty sure the man was wearing Aqua Di Gio.  That was his favorite cologne and he wanted to bury his nose against Dean’s throat, but that might get taken the wrong way.  He was deeply attracted to the man, but he wasn’t ready for sex yet.

 

Reluctantly, Cas came to realize they were making out in the parking lot of a restaurant where anyone could see them, so he pulled back and got the car started.  The drive back to Dean’s was pleasant, and they held hands the entire way.

 

“So, noon tomorrow?”  Cas asked once he had parked in front of the house again.

 

“Yep.  I’ll pack us lunch.  Do you like roast beef?” 

 

“I love it.  I’ll bring dessert.”  Cas wanted to surprise him with the lemon raspberry cupcakes he had recently started selling.  His customers loved them.

 

“Sounds great.”  Dean pulled him closer and kissed him, taking his breath away.

 

“I don’t think anyone has ever kissed me like that before,”  Cas confessed once their lips had parted. 

 

“I could keep going, but we both need sleep.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Dean kissed him one last time, softly, before getting out.  Cas waited to see if he would get in ok and then he drove away.  This was the best date he had ever been on, and he couldn’t wait for the next one.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So?  How was your date last night?”

 

Cas had barely walked in the door before Claire and Alex were both on him, demanding details.

 

“Who told you I went on a date?”

 

Claire rolled her eyes.  Typical teenager.

 

“Who else?  Balthazar.”

 

“Of course,” he muttered as he came around the counter to grab a box.

 

“What are you doing in here this morning?”  Alex asked as she made a coffee for the man at the counter.

 

“I’m actually on my way to our second date, and I promised to bring dessert,” he replied.

 

“You look really good, Cas.  Better than your usual dress shirts.  When you wear those I keep thinking you belong in an advanced mathematics classroom, teaching like, Advanced Calculus or something.  Only thing missing is the bowtie.  This is way better.”

 

“My brother kindly informed me that those shirts make me look like someone’s grandfather.  I wish you all had said something sooner,”  He complained as he grabbed two of the lemon raspberry cupcakes, and then two of the caramel apple ones.  There were still some of the honey lavender, so he grabbed two of those as well.

 

“He’s kind of right,”  Claire said.

 

“Well, I’ll be burning them all, thank you very much.  Who’s in the kitchen doing the baking?” 

 

“Anna,” both girls replied.

 

“Uh huh.  Well, I’m heading out now.  If you have any problems, just let me know.  Call me.”

 

He got dual salutes from them both before he closed the box and left.  The shop was in good hands but he wasn’t stopping to chat with Anna.  If he did, she’d demand details about the date last night and he’d never get to Dean’s in time.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The weather was pleasant, and there was a pep to his step as he walked up the path to Dean’s door.  Before he could climb the stairs, though, he heard yelling from inside.

 

“Shut up!  I’m a grown ass man, and I can take care of myself!”

 

“Dean, just listen, ok?”  Another man was pleading.

 

“No, I’m not.  She doesn’t really care about me, she just wants to hover and make herself feel better.  I’m doing just fine on my own.” 

 

“Dean, she loves you.”

 

“And I love her, but I’m not moving back home.  End of story.” 

 

The door flew open and Dean cocked his head.

 

“Cas?  That you?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I apologize, I wasn’t eavesdropping; I just wasn’t sure if it would be rude of me to interrupt your conversation.”  Cas felt like a jerk for just standing there listening.  Dean’s expression softened, and he reached out to him.  Cas took his hand and let Dean pull him into the house.

 

“Who’s this?”  The other man was tall, taller even than Dean, with hair long enough that it almost brushed his shoulders, and he looked worn out after his argument with Dean.

 

“This is Cas, my date.  Cas, meet my annoying little brother, Sam.”

 

Cas looked up at the man, unsure whether offering his hand was a good idea until Sam’s expression softened and he made the offer first.  Cas shook his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Cas.  I wasn’t aware that Dean was seeing anyone.”

 

“It’s new,” was all Cas was willing to offer.  The last thing he wanted to do was cause animosity between Dean and his brother.

 

“How did you two meet?”  Sam asked.

 

“I own a bakery, and Dean comes in each morning for coffee,” Cas replied.

 

“Oh, I think he told me about your place.  ‘Sweet Bee,’ or something like that, right?”

 

“Sweet Bee Tea Café and Bakery,”  Cas said.

 

“I’ll have to stop in sometime.”  Sam’s smile was open and friendly and Cas found that he liked the man, even if he had upset Dean.  As if sensing that Cas was thinking about him, Dean moved closer, slipping an arm around his waist.

 

“Cas makes the best cupcakes, donuts and coffee in this entire city.” 

 

“Thank you,”  Cas murmured.  He smiled and blushed when Dean kissed his cheek.

 

“Just call Mom now and then, ok?  Let her know that you’re alive and doing alright.  She worries about you.”  Sam directed his words at his brother and for some reason, Cas got the impression that maybe Sam was a little jealous.

 

“I’ll call her later,”  Dean grumbled.  Cas leaned into him, wanting to ease his irritation, and he smiled when Dean hooked his chin over his shoulder.

 

“Dinner, tomorrow night.  If you need a ride, let me know and I’ll come pick you up.”  Sam started for the door, and Dean finally broke his hold on Cas to see his brother out.  Once he was gone, Dean leaned back against the door and sighed heavily.

 

“I’m sorry about that, my brother showed up with breakfast so he could lecture me about how I don’t call our mom enough.  Mom…hovers.  She blames herself because she carries the gene.  Since I lost my sight, she’s become a nightmare, certain that I’m over here starving and getting threatened by people that don't accept I’m blind.  Except I’m fine.  I’ve lived on my own since I was 21, and I’ve had my house for six years now. I do just fine.  Hell, I even have a housekeeper!  I don’t need my mother hovering.”

 

“I understand, trust me.  My mother worries; she always has.  She’s afraid the bullies from my youth, that their behavior will carry over into my everyday life.  I have to constantly assure her that I’m fine, that no one is threatening to beat me up.  I think you’re doing just fine on your own.”  Cas didn’t think his words had much weight, but Dean still smiled.  He pushed off the door and made his way back to where Cas was standing, reaching out until his fingers brushed his arm.  Cas moved closer as Dean pulled him into his arms.

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

“I want to kiss you too.”  Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and opened up the moment their lips met.  It was hot, bordering on filthy, and he could feel himself getting hard.  “ _Too soon”_ his brain supplied.  He forced himself to pull back before he got even harder.

 

“Are you ready to go?” 

 

Dean smiled dazedly at him.  “Yeah.  I went online and ordered tickets to the botanical gardens.  I thought we’d go for a walk through there, then maybe do a picnic over by the duck pond.”

 

“Oh, that sounds wonderful.”  Cas was amazed by how thoughtful and romantic Dean was. 

 

“Good.  Help me grab the picnic basket that I packed?  I want to grab a blanket so we’re not accidentally sitting in duck poop or something.”  Dean pointed towards the kitchen where Cas could see a huge picnic basket sitting on the counter before Dean left to get a blanket.  Cas couldn’t resist peeking into the basket.  There were sandwiches, fresh fruit, and a couple bottles of iced tea as well as bottles of water.  He smiled wide as he closed it and picked the basket up.

 

“Ok, we can go now,”  Dean said.

 

“Did you remember the bug spray?”  Cas asked.

 

“You’re right, we might need that today too.  I’ll be right back.”  Dean wandered off to the bathroom and Cas went out to tuck the basket in the trunk of the car.  He made sure to add the box of cupcakes into it so they stayed fresh, too.  Dean was just stepping out of the house as he made his way back up to the porch.

 

“Beautiful day.  Weather said no rain,”  Dean opened his cane as he came down the stairs.

 

“It’s perfect today.”  Cas fell in step beside him as they walked to the car. 

 

“You park in the same spot?”  Dean asked.

 

“One up to the right.  There’s a truck parked where I was last night.”

 

“What make?”

 

Cas peeked at the back.  “Ford Explorer.”

 

“That means my neighbor Lisa’s ex-husband is here to pick up their son, Ben.  It should be gone by the time we get back.”

 

They got in and after buckling in, they were on their way to the park.

 

“So we’re going to leave the basket in the car until we’re done, then I’ll get it out so we can go sit at the duck pond,”  Cas said as they climbed out of the car.

 

“That works.  I tucked every ice pack I had into the basket so the food would stay cold.  Plus the basket is insulated.  The food should be fine.”  Dean slipped his sunglasses on and opened his cane up again.  He tilted his face up towards the sun and smiled.  Cas loved seeing him so happy.  He came around the car and took Dean’s free hand, and was graced with the most beautiful smile he’d seen yet.

 

They passed through the park itself and went straight to the botanical gardens entrance.  Dean handed over the tickets he had printed out and then they were walking in.

 

“Oh, it’s so beautiful.”  Cas hadn’t been quite so impressed with it in middle school, but he certainly was now.

 

“Smells amazing.  I can hear so many different kinds of birds too.  I’m guessing a lot of them make their homes in here where it’s safe.”  Dean cocked his head and listened as a fat bumblebee flew past.

 

“I don’t see the birds, but I hear them up in the trees.  There are goldfinches, blue jays, sparrows, and a few others, I just can’t pick their songs out from all the others.”  Cas led him down the center path, which took them past a garden of lilies.

 

“What are we looking at?”  Dean asked.

 

“These are lilies, in just about every color imaginable.  It’s beautiful.  So many bees are flittering about.  Oh!  I see a hummingbird!  They have bird feeders tucked in all over the place, including ones with nectar,”  Cas exclaimed.

 

“Sure smells nice.  Tell me everything you see.”  Dean pulled his hand free from Cas’ and slipped it around the man’s waist. 

 

The next hour was spent walking around, looking at the various gardens, touching the soft rose petals and the peonies, smelling the hyacinth and listening to the birds and other wildlife scurrying about.  Cas was pretty sure he’d never been on a better date in his life.  He ignored the strange looks they got from other people and instead focused on Dean, and on everything they were experiencing together. 

 

By two they were both hungry, so they left the gardens and wandered back into the park.

 

“Do you want to wait here or come back to the car with me?”  Cas asked him.

 

“Where’s the nearest bench?  I’ll sit and wait.” 

 

Cas guided him to the bench and kissed him softly, taking the man by surprise.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

He hurried to the car and after tucking the bug spray into the basket with the food, he grabbed that and the blanket, and returned.

 

“Ok, so I can see the pond from here.  Looks like other people have the same idea that we do.  There’s plenty of space for us too, though.” 

 

Dean got to his feet and after throwing the blanket over his shoulder, hooked his arm through Cas’.

 

“Well, lead the way, gorgeous.”

 

Cas found a spot close to the water, but still far enough away from other people that he hoped no one would notice them.  He spread the blanket out and together they knelt down.  Dean found the edge of the basket and pulled it closer.  He pulled the sandwiches out and passed one over to Cas.

 

“I didn’t know what you liked on your sandwich so I packed the veggies and condiments separately.  What is this box?  Is this the dessert you brought?”  Dean’s fingers skated the edge of it.  It felt just like the one the single cupcake had been in the other morning.  His mind immediately brought back the memory of the sweet lavender cake with the honey frosting.

 

“I brought three kinds of cupcakes.  I know you said you like pie, but I’m saving that for an evening in.”  Cas startled himself when he realized he was already thinking of the next date.

 

“That sounds fantastic.  I’m game for whatever flavor you bring,”  Dean said as he sorted through each of the containers he had packed with the various vegetables for their sandwiches.  Each was labeled in braille.

 

“What did you bring for the sandwiches?”  Cas asked.

 

“Well, I have small containers of mayo and mustard, I wasn’t sure which you’d like, and there’s cheddar cheese but also some Colby jack.  I have pickles, lettuce, tomatoes.”  Dean listed each one as he set the different containers out on the blanket.

 

“I’ll take some lettuce and I think a slice of the Colby jack,”  Cas said as he added them to his sandwich.  He accepted the tiny spoon Dean offered and used that to add mustard to it as well.

 

“Sam showed up this morning on our lovely mother’s behalf, so I put him to use and made him take me to the store.  He was so busy lecturing me about our mother, all through the shopping, and back at my place while I was making the sandwiches.  I was a bit surprised that he didn’t think to ask me _why_ I was packing a picnic lunch.  It certainly wasn’t so I could sit and eat with his ginormous self.”  Dean laughed as he piled vegetables onto his own sandwich.  Cas watched him use another spoon to add some mayo, and then he took the mustard one to add some of that as well.  He slapped on a slice of each cheese before taking a huge bite. 

 

“This is excellent roast beef,”  Cas commented.  He was enjoying the sandwich very much.

 

“I buy the organic stuff from the deli.  It’s way better.” 

 

They finished their sandwiches, and Dean pulled out a container of grapes and another of strawberries. 

 

“Any mama ducks out on the water?”  Dean asked as they munched on the fruit. 

 

“Yes, but the babies are older.  No tiny, fluffy ones,”  Cas lamented.

 

“Darn, I like when the mama ducks come quacking, demanding food for their little ones. I usually save some lettuce for them,”  Dean said.

 

“Not bread?”  Cas asked.  Dean shook his head.

 

“No, bread is really bad for them.  I give them vegetables, or fruit.” 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know.  I’ll keep that in mind.”  Cas flicked the end of the strawberry he’d eaten out towards the water, smiling when a chipmunk appeared to investigate it.  Apparently it liked the taste and ran off with it.  He cleaned up the wrappers from their food, tucking everything back into the basket, while Dean stretched out on the blanket.  They were under the shade of a weeping willow tree, a spot Cas had carefully selected so neither of them would burn in the hot, afternoon sun.

 

“We can have some cupcakes in a bit, after we’ve digested lunch.”  Dean put one arm behind his head to use as a pillow while reaching out to capture Cas’ hand.  “Lie down with me?”

 

Cas moved the basket off the blanket before stretching out beside him.  “I’m having a wonderful afternoon.  I think this is the most romantic date I’ve ever been on.”

 

Dean smiled, turning his head in Cas’ direction.  “Yeah?  Good.  I’d like to take you on more like this.  That’s if you’re not sick of me yet.”

 

“I am most certainly not ‘sick of you.’  I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

Cas snuggled up against him when Dean slipped an arm around his shoulder to pull him close.

 

“I haven’t had a whole lot of success with dating.  People get bored with me,”  Dean’s voice was small as he admitted to that.

 

“I haven’t had much luck dating either.  Men I’ve dated in the past, they’ve been…cruel, not all that different from the people that tormented me in high school, so I haven’t dated much in the last few years.  But I’m more comfortable with you than I have been with anyone in a long time.”  Cas laid a hand over Dean’s heart and laid his head on his shoulder.  “This doesn’t feel like the second date.  Maybe because I’ve known you for so long now.”  He practically purred when he felt Dean’s fingers brushing through his hair.  The man’s touch was gentle, soothing, and he relaxed even more.

 

“I’m not like that, Cas.  I won’t deliberately hurt you.  I might bore you, but I won’t hurt you.”  Dean kissed the top of his head, and he smiled as a sense of calm came over him.

 

“When can I see you again?” 

 

“Mmm, well, I have a monthly dinner with my parents tomorrow night, and Monday I have tests to grade, but I’m free Tuesday.  I’d still like to talk to you tomorrow though, and keep texting.  I like talking with you.”  Dean reached a hand down to Cas’ chin and gently tilted his head up so he could brush their lips together. 

 

“I’d like that.  I have to be in to the shop early Monday morning to get the bread started, so I may fall asleep early tomorrow night, but I’ll happily talk until I pass out,”  Cas told him.

 

“I get home from my parents’ house around eight, and then I have some papers to grade.  Will you be awake if I call you while I’m grading them or would talking to me twice in one day be too much?” 

 

Cas pressed another kiss to his lips.  “I like talking to you.  It’s nice having someone that actually wants to.  With me, I mean.  Really, only one of my brothers and my sister ever call me, and it’s usually to talk business or ask me to babysit.  My sister has a four-year-old, and for some reason I’m his favorite uncle.”

 

“I used to hate phones when I was a kid.  Before I started going blind.  Like, relatives would call and I’d smooth talk my way out of having to talk to them.  As I slowly lost the ability to do the things I’d always taken for granted, like watching movies and playing video games, I came to embrace talking on the phone.  Today’s society, no one likes to talk anymore.  It leaves people like me with no one to really talk to.”

 

“I don’t mind talking on the phone.”  Cas liked the idea of talking for hours on the phone with Dean, about everything or about nothing.  The smooth, deep sound of Dean’s voice was something he could listen to forever.

 

“You know, you’re just confirming what I figured out when I was 14 and head over heels in love with you,”  Dean said with a chuckle.

 

“Oh?  And what’s that?”  Cas asked.  It brought a smile to his lips hearing about Dean’s crush again.

 

“That you’re perfect.”

 

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.  “You just don’t know me yet.”

 

Dean turned onto his side and dragged him closer.

 

“I’d like to get to know you, though, everything you’re willing to share.”

 

Cas smiled wider.  “I’d like that.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

They leisurely made out for a while before indulging in the cupcakes.  Dean fell in love with each new flavor, but the lavender honey was still his favorite.  The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around by the duck pond talking and kissing, until the mosquitoes got out of hand.  The bug spray kept them at bay for a while but then the sun began to set, so they decided to head back.

 

The next morning Dean woke to his phone ringing.  He felt around on the nightstand until he found it, and brought it to his ear.

 

“Hello?’

 

“Dean?  Honey?  It’s Mom.”

 

Dean groaned and flipped onto his back.  “I know who you are, mom.  What’s up?”

 

“I was making sure you were coming for dinner tonight.”

 

“Yes, I’ll be there.  Do you need me to bring anything?”  he asked as he forced himself up into a sitting position.

 

“No, sweetheart, just call your brother to come get you, and I’ll have everything on the table by six.”

 

“Nah, I don’t need Sammy to get me, I can take the bus.  It’s not that far and coming to get me is out of his way.”  He scratched at his stomach as he got up from the bed and started for the kitchen.  He’d pee once he got her off the phone.

 

“No, Dean, that’s not safe.  I’ll call Sam for you,” she argued.

 

“Mom,”  he spoke a little too sharply,  “I don’t need Sam to drive me.”

 

“I just worry.”  Her voice was small and he felt guilty for getting mad at her, but damn it, he was in his 30’s and doing just fine.  He didn’t need to be coddled.

 

“You don’t need to, Mom, I’m doing fine.  I’ll be there at six, and I’ll even bring dessert.”  He decided the last part at the last second.

 

“Oh?  I could just make a pie…”

 

“No, I have something better, I promise,” he told her.

 

“Alright.”  He knew she wanted to argue, but he wasn’t going to let her.  Even if she went ahead and made the pie, he was still going to get something to bring with. 

 

“I love you, I’ll see you later.  I’m going out to water the flowers now.”  And by that he meant he was going to use the bathroom.  She didn’t need to know that though.

 

“I love you too, sweetie, I’ll see you later.”

 

He hung up and let out a groan of frustration.  She was going to drive him absolutely nuts.

 

After hanging up he finished getting the coffee pot started and then went to use the bathroom and brush his teeth.  He was thinking about a shower when his phone rang again.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean, Mom called me.”  His brother sighed.

 

“I love the woman, but she is seriously looking for me to disown her,”  Dean growled.  He went ahead and turned the water on.  A shower would hopefully help him clear his head.

 

“Yeah, I told her that she needs to back off, but she turned on the tears.”  Sam sounded as frustrated as he felt.

 

“Well, shame, isn’t it?  I’m taking the bus and if you show up here, I will _not_ go.  So you just drive yourself and I’ll be there when I get there.  The damn bus lets off at the end of her block; it’s not like I have to walk 10 miles to get to the house.”  Dean was pissed and only getting more so with each passing minute.

 

“Fine, but I’m not calling her back between now and when I show up there.  I’ll be ‘unavailable’ if she calls me.  I don’t have the time for the headache that woman brings me.”  Sam was definitely ticked, and Dean could sympathize.

 

“I’m not answering either, so check your voicemails.  If she sends Dad, he’ll be pissed and I’ll be even more pissed.  So please, make sure she doesn’t do that,” Dean pleaded.

 

“I’ll try to keep her off your back.”  Sam sighed heavily, but Dean knew he could count on his brother.

 

“Thanks, man.  I gotta go, I’m getting in the shower, and then I have something I have to do.  I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

“See you later,”  Sam agreed.  The call ended, and Dean put his phone back in the bedroom.  He needed coffee, a shower, and time without his mother nagging at him.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a few minutes until four when Dean strode into the bakery.  He knew Cas wasn’t working today, but that didn’t stop him from his mission.  Judging by the sound of the place, it was near empty.  He stepped up to the counter.

 

“Hi, and welcome to Sweet Bee, what can I getcha?”  a girl asked.

 

“Hey, um, I need a dessert to bring to dinner tonight.  I love the lavender and honey cupcakes, but I’ve had those twice this week as it is, and I’d like to see what else you have available.” 

 

“Oh, well, we are actually out of the lavender ones right now anyway, but we have some raspberry lemon, mocha fudge, lemon chiffon, strawberry mousse, and I have one blackberry and white chocolate.  Unless you want a cake?  Or maybe a pie?  We have a few coffee cakes too.” 

 

Dean mulled over his options.  Would it be better to just bring a cake?  No, the cupcakes meant he could bring variety, and that way everyone would get to choose.

 

“Do you have any of the apple caramel?” he asked.

 

“Let me check and see what we have in the back,” she said.

 

He waited patiently for her to return.

 

“Dean?”

 

He cocked his head, that voice was familiar.

 

“You’re Cas’ brother, right?  Gabe?”

 

“Right, right, what are you doing in here?  Cas isn’t working today.”

 

“I know that.  I have dinner with my folks tonight, and I told my mother I was bringing dessert.  This is the best place in town to get that, so…here I am.”  Dean grinned when the other man chuckled.

 

“Well, awesome, but if my brother knew you came in and he wasn’t here, he’d probably have my head, so I texted him already,”  Gabe said.

 

“You don’t need to drag him all the way down here on his day off, I just want some cupcakes.”  Dean had spent hours talking to Cas earlier, he didn’t want to bug him again.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Cas?”  He turned at the sound of his voice and a moment later he felt warm lips against his own.

 

“Hey, babe.”  He couldn’t help but grin.

 

“What are you doing here?  You didn’t tell me you were stopping by.” 

 

“Well, you know how I’m going to my parents for dinner tonight?” 

 

“Yes, I remember,”  Cas said.

 

“Well, my mom is being an absolute pain, and I got pissed and told her I’m bringing dessert.  So I came to see what kinds of cupcakes you have.”

 

“You don’t want a pie?”  Cas asked.  Dean felt him step away, and he heard shuffling going on behind the counter.

 

“No.  Knowing her, she made a pie just to prove that I can’t do anything for myself.  So I’m bringing the cupcakes, damn it.”  Dean was determined.

 

“Alright, any particular flavor?  We’re out of the lavender, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Well, I heard you have some of the raspberry lemon, and I heard mocha.  Those both sound good, and the strawberry.  The girl behind the counter was supposed to check and see if you have any of the caramel apple.”  Dean leaned against the counter again, listening to the sound of Cas setting a box up.

 

“Alex!  Do we have any of the caramel apple?”  Cas yelled.

 

“Yes!  A dozen that were set for tomorrow morning!”  She called back.

 

“How many do you want, sweetheart?”  Cas directed the question to Dean, who smiled goofily at the endearment.

 

“Two of each of the caramel apple, the mocha, the strawberry, and four of the raspberry lemon, if you have them.”

 

“That’s not a dozen.  I’ll add in a third mocha and the last blackberry white chocolate.”  Cas’ tone told him he wasn’t leaving room for argument.

 

“Ok, sounds good.”

 

Cas boxed the cupcakes up and carried them back around so that he was standing in front of him again.

 

“Do you need a ride?”

 

“No, I’m good.” Dean pulled him close, ignoring the teenage giggles behind them, and kissed him.

 

“Ok.  But you’ll still call me tonight?”  Cas tugged lightly on the front of his shirt and Dean tilted his head and kissed him again.

 

“Yep.  I intend to be home by eight.  How much do I owe you for the cupcakes?”

 

“They’re on the house.  We’re almost closed and they’d just go home with Gabe or Alex if they didn’t sell, so don’t worry about it.”  Cas handed him a bag, and he realized the box of cupcakes was inside of it.  “Don’t jostle them if you want them to still be pretty when you get there.”

 

“I’m still paying for my morning coffee and breakfast, and I’m not budging on that.”  Dean slid his hand down to Cas’ hip and arched one eyebrow.  “Are you…in your boxers?”

 

“Oh my God, no!  These are sleep shorts.  I was…being lazy today, working on some of my art.”  Cas blushed hard, thankful that Dean couldn’t see how truly red his face could get.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, you know that?”  Dean teased.  Cas blushed harder.

 

“I can’t believe you’d think I’d come down here in my underwear.”  Cas murmured so only Dean would hear him.

 

“It’s a sexy image.”  Dean nipped at his lower lip before kissing him firmly.  “Ok, I have to go.  I’ll call you tonight.”

 

Dean hated leaving Cas behind, but he wasn’t ready to bring him home to meet his parents yet.  He wasn’t putting the man through the torture that was Mary Winchester.  Not yet, at least.  He made his way back towards his house.  He didn’t need to leave for another hour so he set an alarm, checked the bus times, and texted his brother to know that he would be at their parents’ house on time.  At 5:30 he left, cupcake bag in hand, and headed to the bus stop. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride was calming and quiet, not too many people riding this route at this time of night on a Saturday, and 20 minutes later he was getting off by his parents’ house.  He didn’t rush the walk but instead took his time, enjoying the weather and the last few minutes of peace before he had to hear his mother explode because he took the bus (god forbid) instead of letting Sam drive him.

 

He climbed the stairs and knocked once before opening the door.

 

“Knock, knock, I’m here,” he called out.

 

“Hey, Mom’s in the kitchen,”  Sam said as he walked up to him.  His tone said their mother was in a bad mood.

 

“And she’s pissed because you didn’t drive me.” 

 

“Yep,”  Sam confirmed.  “What’s in the bag?”

 

“Oh, I brought dessert.”  Dean held the bag up but didn’t let him take it.

 

“From your boyfriend’s bakery?”

 

“Boyfriend?  You got a boyfriend?”  John Winchester asked as he came down the hall.  He gave Dean a quick hug.  “What’s this about a boyfriend?”

 

Dean sighed, but he couldn’t resist smiling.  “Yeah, I’m seeing someone.  He’s pretty awesome too.”

 

“Well, bring him around sometime.  Maybe after you’re sure he won’t run if he meets your ma.”  John dropped his voice and nudged his son with his elbow.  Dean laughed.

 

“Yeah, maybe in a couple of months.  He’s very shy.” 

 

“Well, I’d like to meet him, especially if he can put a smile like that on your face.”  John clapped his son on the back before looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him along towards the kitchen.  “For now though, you must face the wrath of your mother.”

 

Mary was angrily slamming pots around when they walked in, and Dean cringed when one clattered to the floor.

 

“Uh, hey…Mom.”

 

“Dean,” she said tersely.  Pots continued to slam around.  Dean leaned into his father, glad the man was there with him.

 

“Dean brought dessert,”  Sam piped up, attempting to break the tension.

 

“Oh?  What did you bring?”  John asked.

 

“Cupcakes, really freaking good ones too.  They were out of the lavender honey ones, so I’ll try to bring some next time.”  Dean reached out for the island and once he felt it, he set the bag down and took the box out.  It was silly but he was proud of the cupcakes.  He opened the box up and stepped back.

 

“Damn, those look amazing,”  John said. 

 

“They really do,”  Sam agreed.

 

“They use all natural ingredients, and honey is a main ingredient in a lot of their products.  They’re absolutely fantastic,”  Dean told them.

 

“Close the box.  No sweets before dinner,”  Mary snapped.  John quickly closed it.

 

“I’ll just put them over here, by the microwave.”

 

Dean stood awkwardly, waiting for his mother to unleash, and he hoped he had the patience not to snap back.

 

“Why do you insist on taking the bus?” she finally asked ten minutes later.  John had left the room, the tension getting too thick for his taste, and Sam was slowly setting the table, remaining close by to stick up for his brother if needed.

 

“Because that’s how I get around, Mom.  It’s not like I can drive,” he snipped back. 

 

“I told you to call your brother for a ride.”

 

“Right, you mean after _you_ called him on my behalf?  And even though his house is between yours and mine and he would be going out of his way to come get me?  I didn’t need a ride, and I told you as much this morning.  I am quite capable of getting from point A to point B without a babysitter.”  He took a deep breath and tried not to let the full force of his anger out, but this was a constant argument and he was sick of having it.

 

“I look out for you, Dean.  I want to make sure that you are safe.  I can’t do that if you don’t listen to me!”  She slammed another pot down, and something wet hit the floor.  “Shit!”

 

“This is the last time I’m going to say this, Ma, so you better listen real careful.  I’m 36, not 15.  I don’t need my mother checking up on me every minute.  I don’t need rides unless I ask for them.  I know this entire city like the back of my hand, and I get around it without any issues.  I am _not_ moving back home, and I am not going to tolerate further invasions of privacy.  You insult me when I tell you I don’t need a ride and then you turn around and call Sam to guilt trip him with tears to come and get me.  If he had showed up, he’d be the only one coming to dinner tonight, because I would not have gotten in his car.  Please, _stop treating me like a child._ ”

 

“I will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one!” she shouted.

 

“Mom, he’s not acting like a child.  He’s acting like the adult we all know he is, and he’s only asking that you stop worrying so much.”  Sam was using his placating tone.  He was trying to calm her down, which meant she was bordering on going full helicopter mother real soon.

 

“Mary, stop it.  Dean’s blind, not stupid.  He knows what he’s doing.”  John was back and attempting to defuse the situation.

 

“You don’t know.  You don’t know what kind of people are out there!  The people that could hurt him!”  And now she was crying.  Great.  Dean resisted the urge to groan and walked over to the table to sit down.

 

“You lack faith in people, Mom.  Dean can take care of himself.  Hell, he’s a college professor, people respect him.  Give him some credit.”  Sam’s irritation was bleeding through.  Dean didn’t blame him.  It was why he only did these dinners once a month instead of once a week.

 

“Fine, whatever.  Help me get the food on the table,”  Mary snapped.  Dean got up to help, ignoring his mother’s protest to sit back down, and helped his brother carry the dishes to the table. 

 

It was tense when they all sat down, but Sam, always the one able to break the ice, started talking about a new case he was working on, and slowly everyone began to relax. 

 

“So, Dean, how’s work going for you?”  John asked once Sam was done talking.

 

“Good.  I’m teaching summer courses right now, and they’re doing pretty good.  I’ve had them working on poetry for the last three weeks, and they are a pretty creative bunch.  In English I have them working on an essay on their favorite author, and why they like them.  I usually get the standards, King, Bronte, Patterson.  Every once in awhile though, they surprise me.” 

 

“That’s good.  So how did you and your fella meet?” 

 

“Fella?”  Mary interrupted.  “You’re seeing someone?”

 

“Yes I am.  His name is Cas.  Castiel Novak.  He owns a combination café and bakery a few blocks from campus.  Everything is organic and absolutely fantastic.  But, uh, that’s not exactly where I knew him from.”  Dean poked at a piece of steak on his plate.

 

“Wait, Castiel Novak?  I know that name.”  Sam piped up.

 

“You should, I had my first crush on him my freshman year of high school.”

 

“Oh my God!  I remember that!  You were crazy about him!  Always going on about his eyes and his lips when you were on the phone with Tess.  He was older, like a senior when you were a freshman though, right?”  Sam was chuckling, and their parents were both so quiet that Dean couldn’t get a gauge on their reaction.

 

“Yeah, he was a senior.  He doesn’t remember me, but I knew the moment I walked into the café it was him, before he even said his name.  His voice is just something you don’t forget.”

 

“I’m intrigued.  Is he one of those new wave hippies?”  Mary asked.

 

“No, nothing like that.  He’s just a quiet, peaceful guy that always wanted to own his own café and bakery, so he made his dream come true.  Most of his employees are family members.  It’s a great place.”

 

“Is that where the cupcakes came from?”  She at least sounded calm now, and definitely curious.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How long you two known each other?”  John asked.

 

“I’ve been going into the café for a little over a year now, but I finally got up the nerve to ask him out last week.  Turns out we’ve both liked each other for a while now.  It’s easy with him.  He’s really sweet.”

 

“Will you bring him by for dinner one night?”  Mary asked.

 

“Let us get a little further into dating.  He…”  Dean shook his head.  “I only just found out how bad things were for him in high school.  He was beaten up constantly, pretty much every single day, for being gay, for being quiet, for being different, and it left some damage.  He told me the guys he used to date, they were assholes, and though he didn’t go into detail about it, I got the impression some of them were more than just verbally abusive.  I’m trying to assure him that I’m not like those other guys.  We’re still getting to know each other.  I know you guys will like him, but let me warm him up to the idea first.”

 

“So he’s what, 40?”  Mary asked.

 

“Yeah.  Dark hair, big blue eyes.  I never forgot him, or his voice.  It got a lot deeper though.  He’s almost as tall as me too.  I think back then he still had a few inches up on me.”  Dean chuckled.

 

“He sounds handsome.  I look forward to meeting him,” she said.

 

Dean hoped Cas would be ready for that one of these days.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with his parents was exhausting, and Dean reluctantly accepted a ride home from Sam.  The moment he was through the front door, he was dialing Cas’ number.

                                                                         

“Hello, Dean, how was dinner?”

 

Dean smiled as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the couch.

 

“It was tense.  My mom hates that I take public transportation, but she doesn’t want me walking either.  It’s a constant battle.  She yelled at me for not getting a ride from my brother, and after she got that out of her system everyone calmed down.  Your cupcakes were a hit.  My dad had two.  Sam raved about the mocha.  I split one of those with my mother and ate one of the raspberry lemon by myself.  I left the rest for them to have.”

 

“I’m glad they like them.  Perhaps I’ll send you with some pie one of these days.” 

 

“I still want to try your pie.”  Dean unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off.  If he was going to be at home, he was going to be comfortable, damn it.

 

“I was thinking.  How does dinner in sound?  Tuesday evening I can meet you at your house, and I’ll cook for you?  I’ll bring whatever flavor pie you want,”  Cas offered.

 

“Baby, you are too good to me.  I’d love that.  I get home right about 5:30.”

 

“I can be there at six.  How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?”

 

Dean loved the idea of his boyfriend cooking for him.

 

“Sounds great, but I want to help.”

 

“That would be very much appreciated,”  Cas replied honestly.

 

They talked about Dean’s dinner with his family, and what his parents did for a living, and from there they moved on to talking about their childhoods, and what growing up with their siblings had been like.  The topic of their favorite bands came up when Cas heard “Rambling Man” start playing in the background. 

 

“Do you grade on your own, or do you have a TA that goes over them?”  Cas was curious about Dean’s job and wanted to know more.

 

“I do, and I pass most of the grading off to her, but I handle the more complicated essays.  She has the main one, I’m just dealing with the ones that were turned in late.  I have a program on my desktop that lets me scan the essays in, and then it reads them to me.  I then grade for content and leave the grammatical scoring up to Lindsey, my TA,”  Dean explained.  That explained the voice droning in the background that Cas could hear, just under the music.

 

“How do you multitask like this?  Listening to music, listening to the essays, and me talking?  Should I let you go?”  He didn’t want to be a distraction.

 

“Baby, you’re not.  I’ve already graded seven papers.  They were short essays.  I’m on the last one now.”

 

“I don’t ever want to get in the way of your job,” Cas said softly.  Dean smiled.

 

“You’re not.  I’ve always been good at multitasking.  And see?  I’m done.  That last essay was horrible.  I don’t even need Lindsey to tell me how bad the grammar is because the program reads the words exactly as they’re written, and there were so many misspelled words.”

 

“You’d think that if they’re planning on a career in English, or if they’re taking Creative Writing, they’d have a better grasp on the language,”  Cas commented.

 

“This is true, but one of the English classes I teach is for first years, and most are just filling a prerequisite.  A lot are not from this country, so I am somewhat more lenient in those cases.  For my advanced classes though?  And for the CW?  I’m hard as hell.  I don’t let them slide.  I know English and writing are their career choices, so I challenge them, push them harder, and I expect more from them.  There are fewer errors on those papers.  This was for one of my first-year classes.  I teach that a lot over the summer,”  Dean explained.

 

“I loved taking English.  I wish I’d have taken Creative Writing.  Instead, I took a variety of art classes so that I could decorate cakes, cupcakes, and have them be art pieces.  The little bees that I add to the lavender honey cupcakes, they’re made of marzipan and I tried to get them to resemble bees as much as I could.  When I add flowers to cakes and other things, I try to make them as realistic as possible.  I’m working on some sketches right now for a wedding cake that I’ve been commissioned to make.  Six layers, each one a different flavor.  I love designing wedding cakes,”  Cas told him.  “I think I might make a mock one to put on display.  It’s really going to be beautiful.”

 

“I’d like the check out the mock one when you make it.  I bet it’s going to be gorgeous.”

 

They talked until ten, and then Cas reluctantly had to hang up. He had to be at the café by five and he needed sleep so he didn’t hurt himself trying to get ready for the morning crowd. As Dean hung up, he felt more content than he had in years.  He was pretty sure this was what falling in love felt like.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean walked in the following morning and waited patiently in line until it was his turn at the counter.

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Cas greeted him.  He could hear the smile in the man’s voice.  A smile was already on his own face just hearing the low rumble of his boyfriend’s voice.  That thought just made him happier.

 

“Morning, gorgeous.”

 

“What kind of coffee can I get you this morning?”  Cas asked.

 

“I think something with caramel sounds good,”  Dean replied.

 

“How does caramel mocha sound?”

 

Dean perked up at that.  “That sounds awesome.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get that for you right away.” 

 

Dean stepped aside so Cas could get the next order.  It was apparently a busy morning because Balthazar ended up taking over the orders while Cas made the drinks.

 

“Come back to the counter,”  Cas called out to him some ten minutes later.

 

“Busy morning, huh.” 

 

“Very.  It will slow down again and then at the beginning of the next semester it will pick up again.”  Cas reached out to take his hand, turning it so that when he pressed the cup of coffee into it, he was prepared for it. 

 

“Can I get a muffin too?  Blueberry or raspberry, something with fruit.”

 

“Of course.”  Cas selected a blueberry muffin and slid it into a bag for him.  Dean already had his card waiting and Cas rang him up.

 

“I’ll see you tonight?”

 

Cas smiled and leaned across the counter, cupping his cheek gently before kissing him.  “I’ll be there at six.”

 

“Can’t wait.”  Dean flashed him another killer smile before tucking the bag with the muffin into his messenger bag, picking up his coffee and starting for the door.  “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Cas had a happy, contented smile on his face as he watched Dean leave.  For the moment the shop was empty, so he started on cleaning up.

 

“What exactly do you do on a date with a blind person?”  Balthazar asked.  “I’m not trying to be rude; I’m just wondering.  I suppose I’m a rather visual person by nature, so I’m trying to imagine what you and Dean do when you’re together.”

 

“We do what any couples do.  For our first date, he took me to a concert.  It was fantastic.  When it was over, we went out to dinner.  Our second date, he took me to the botanical gardens and then we had a picnic lunch by the duck pond at the park that lasted until the sun was going down.  Tonight, I’m cooking for him.  We spend a lot of time talking,”  Cas replied.

 

“And probably just as much time kissing,”  Gabe teased as he came out of the back with a fresh tray of cupcakes.

 

“So what if we do?  I’m comfortable with him.”  Cas felt the need to defend Dean and their relationship.

 

“I’m not saying it’s bad.  It’s good that you’ve found someone that you’re so comfortable around.  He’s a great guy.” 

 

Cas relaxed and went back to wiping down the counters.  Balthazar was busy wiping down all of the tables.

 

“He told me that he had a crush on me in high school.  I didn’t know him back then, but he tells me how I was so beautiful back then, and that I could only have grown to be even more so.”  He blushed and ducked his head so his brother and cousin wouldn’t see.

 

“That’s…wow.” 

 

Cas turned around to see if his brother was just gearing up to mess with him, but the man seemed genuinely happy for him.

 

“He’s really good for you, Cassie.  Not like the last douchebag you dated.”

 

Cas smiled.  “He’s nothing like Inias.  He’s everything I’ve always wanted in a boyfriend.  He treats me like I’m a human being, and not like I’m some weirdo that can’t do anything right.  I want to do things with him, and for him.  It’s why I offered to make dinner tonight.”

 

“What are you making?”  Balthazar asked.

 

“Spaghetti and meatballs.”

 

“Be sure to pick up a bottle of wine and some garlic bread,” his cousin said.

 

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that.  Good idea.”  Cas pulled his phone out to add those items to his list of things to pick up later.

 

“You thinking about sexy times yet?”  Gabe waggled his eyebrows, making his brother snort and roll his eyes.

 

“I don’t know, maybe?  He’s not pushing for it, and neither am I.”

 

“Don’t let him push you if you’re not ready.”  Gabe had suddenly turned into protective older brother, and Cas appreciated that someone looked out for him.

 

“I won’t.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> Mention of past rape this chapter. It's brief, but it is mentioned. Consider yourselves warned. Story has already been appropriately tagged for this.

The rest of the day went by quickly thanks to a constant stream of customers.  Cas busied himself in the kitchen with chopping fruit and baking most of the morning, and he made a fresh cherry pie to bring with for that evening.  Once the café was closed for the day, Cas left to get the shopping done.  He stopped at home to take a quick shower and then he was making the drive to Dean’s.

 

He parked out front and carried his bags up to the front door, setting them down so he could ring the bell, then picked them back up.

 

“Coming!”  Dean yelled from somewhere deep in the house.  Cas waited patiently and a minute later the door was opening.

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

The man smiled wide.  “Hey.  Come on in.”

 

Dean stepped back and Cas slid past him.

 

“My hands are full.  I’m going to take this stuff to the kitchen,”  Cas said as Dean was closing the door.

 

“Yeah, sure.  What exactly did you bring?”

 

“Everything I need to make the spaghetti and meatballs, but also a bottle of wine, garlic bread, and for dessert, I made a cherry pie.” 

 

“Really?  You brought pie?”  Dean reminded him of an excited little kid with how excited he sounded about the pie.

 

“I promised you pie.”  Cas set the bags down on the first open counter he found and began pulling things out.  He paused when he felt a hand tentatively touch his arm, and then slid over to his back with more surety.  Turning, he smiled as Dean pulled him close.

 

“How was work?”

 

“It was a long and busy day, but I made all of the pies for tomorrow.  They just need to go in the oven in the morning,”  Cas replied.  Dean’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.  He melted into it.  Kissing Dean came easily and he loved how it felt to have Dean’s hands on him like this, and the feel of Dean’s body pressing against his own.  When they finally pulled apart, Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’.

 

“I’ll get the pot ready for the sauce.  I know we have to do that before we boil the noodles,” he announced.

 

“Alright.  I just brought jars of sauce tonight.  Perhaps another night, when I have time to simmer it most of the day, I’ll make the sauce from scratch too.”  Cas said as he began unpackaging the meat. 

 

“I look forward to that.” 

 

Together they worked to season the meat and make the meatballs.  Dean got the jars of sauce into the pot and Cas got the meatballs started.  They drank the wine he had brought while they cooked and by the time they sat down to eat, there was only half a bottle left, and they enjoyed that with their meal.  The garlic bread made everything better, and Cas loved hearing Dean rave over his cooking.  They finished the food, and together they cleaned up before Cas brought out the pie.  Dean was practically dancing with excitement as Cas cut them both a generous slice.

 

“I have some vanilla ice cream, you want some?”  Dean asked, already heading for the freezer.

 

“I’ve never had it with cherry pie, just warm apple pie.  I was low on apples; I sent Gabe to pick some up so I can make more pies in the morning.  Is it good with cherry?”  Cas wondered as he set the plates on the table.

 

“I don’t see why not.  If it doesn’t taste good with the pie, then we just eat it separate.”  Dean shrugged as he pulled the ice cream out.  He grabbed a spoon and came back to the table.

 

“Well, I’m willing to try,”  Cas said.

 

Dean heaped a generous scoop onto each of their plates, and Cas was polite not to point out that some got on the table.  It didn’t matter, that was an easy cleanup later.  He sat back to wait and see how his boyfriend liked the pie.  Dean went straight for the pie first instead of the ice cream.

 

“Oh…”  he groaned.  “This is so good!”  Cas preened a little as he took a bite of his own.  It had been a while since he’d had cherry pie, and he’d forgotten how much he loved it. 

 

The ice cream wasn’t bad with it, but the pie was better on its own, so they both ate that first before finishing off the ice cream.  Cas cleaned the table and counters while Dean rinsed the dishes and got the dishwasher started.  When the kitchen was cleaned up, Dean led Cas into the living room and over to the couch.  He picked up a remote off the coffee table and a moment later music began to softly play.  It wasn’t the classic rock Cas expected but more the softer music of the ’40s and ’50s that he’d grown up hearing his parents play. 

 

“Dean Winchester, are you being romantic?”  he teased.  Dean chuckled and pulled him closer so Cas was leaning into his side.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Well, I like it."

 

Cas toed his shoes off and settled more into Dean’s side.  He felt comfortable here.  Dean made him feel that way. 

 

“So my mom is already asking to meet you,”  Dean sort of blurted.

 

“You told her about me?”  Cas hadn’t expected that.

 

“Yeah.  You upset?”

 

“No.  My brother knows, and Balthazar knows, but I haven’t talked to my parents in a couple of weeks.  My mother will be stopping in this week at some point with new marketing materials, so I’ll see her at that time.  I’m sure Gabe or Balth will open their mouth to her.  Neither of them are able to keep anything to themselves, or let me be the one to share my own news,”  Cas said. 

 

“If they didn’t, would you tell her?”

 

“Of course.  I’m happy with you, but I like being able to share my own news.  I’m surprised my sister didn’t blab to my mother yet.  I’ll call her myself, before Gabe opens his fat mouth.  If I don’t, she’ll show up at my place demanding details, and then I’ll be organizing dinners so she can talk your ear off.  I’d like to enjoy you to myself for a little bit yet before I have to endure the Spanish Inquisition.” 

 

Dean chuckled.  “That’s pretty much what I told my mom.  She’ll keep asking.  I’m thinking of having you meet my dad first, he’s pretty cool, and way less neurotic than her.”

 

Cas picked up the hand Dean didn’t have draped around his shoulders and absently began playing with his fingers.

 

“Do you think they’ll like me?  Will they think I’m weird?”

 

“You’re shy, babe.  That’s not a reason to dislike a person.  My dad’s a lot like me, so I think you’ll get along with him.  My brother Sam is a lot like you, quiet, smart, and I think once you get to know him in a setting that isn’t him telling me that our mom is being a control freak again, you’ll really like him.”  Dean kissed the top of his head before laying his cheek against it.

 

“I think Anna will like you. She’s protective though.  I have another brother, Mike, he’s the oldest. He lives out of state, so I won’t see him until Christmas.  But I’ll call him at some point and tell him.  He won’t really care as long as I’m happy.”

 

“So let me see if I got this right.  Mike is the oldest, then who, Gabe?  I remember seeing Anna in school with you, so that means she’s younger than you, so after Gabe is you, then Anna?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes.  Well, technically Anna’s my twin, but she is two minutes younger.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were a twin.”

 

“Technically, we were triplets, but my brother James died during delivery.”

 

Dean hugged him a little closer.  “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Anna and I are close, but I’m closer with Gabe.  I don’t know why other than the fact that he has always been able to make me laugh when I’m upset.  She just wants to kick the ass of whoever was hurting me.  He did, too, but his first priority was always making sure I was ok.  Anna, uh, got arrested for beating up a guy I dated in my early 20’s.  Spent a few months in lock up.  She swears to this day that she doesn’t regret it.  Gabe had to keep me from jumping my ex in the courtroom and kicking his smug ass.  I got my chance a few months later when he broke the restraining order I had against him and tried to drag me out of a store.  I broke his nose, knocked out three of his teeth and ruptured a testicle.  I let him get a few punches in first so witnesses would see that it was self-defense.  Lawyer managed to get my sister’s assault charge changed to self-defense, so he’s now the only one with a record.”

 

“Damn, my baby’s a badass.”  Dean squeezed him as he chuckled.  Cas grinned and tilted his head up to look at him.

 

“You may not realize this, but I had quite a report with the principal in high school.  Saw him roughly three to four times every week because of bullies.  There were three in particular, two guys and a girl, and for whatever reason, the school wouldn’t expel them.  Alistair Crane, Azazel Moriarty, and Meg Masters.  She was their spotter, for the most part.  Starting my freshman year of high school they began messing with me.  First it was making fun of me, pushing me in the halls, tripping me, stealing my homework, that kind of thing.  My history teacher caught them stealing my homework once, so he talked to the other teachers and there was a conference called with my parents and the principal, but it continued, so they started letting me turn all of my homework in before school hours at the front office, and they’d deliver it to my teachers because no one could catch Meg.  Turns out she was breaking into my locker and taking it. 

 

Sophomore year, I learned to never leave anything of value in my locker because she was an expert lock picker.  But my sister had a great idea.  She rigged a paint bomb that would explode when the locker was opened, covering the person opening it in paint.  Meg was covered in bright pink paint, and while I got suspended, she got arrested because she was caught doing it.  After that, they would assign me a locker, but I’d leave it empty.  I’d pepper my belongings in other people’s lockers.  Friends of my sister mostly.  It pissed off Alistair.  He was their leader, so he started catching me in the bathrooms, in empty halls, stuff like that, and he would punch me.  Always in the gut so no one could see the damage right away.  It escalated but no one would stand up to them. 

 

“I finally got all three of them expelled my junior year when Alistair cornered me coming out of gym class.  My mistake was staying behind to take a quick shower and he gut punched me, except this time I moved and he got me in the ribs.  He broke three of them.  I collapsed, screaming.  Azazel was with him, and the bastard started kicking me.  To my benefit the gym teacher not only saw but heard it all, and he got them off me with help from a couple of guys from the football team.  They were arrested and expelled immediately.”

 

“What about Meg?  You said you got all three of them expelled,”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes, well, she wasn’t smart enough to leave me alone and a few weeks before we got out for the summer, she came after me with a knife.  She cut me, but she’s small, so she couldn’t actually stab me.  My freshman year history teacher saw the attack and got her restrained while another teacher called the police.  And poof, she was gone too.  Unfortunately there were more bullies that stepped up to take their place.  Apparently I had a big red target on my back.  Senior year I had to deal with jocks off the junior/senior football team, led by this asshole, Rafael.  It was back to the shoving me into lockers, tripping me, making fun of me, that kind of stuff.  They were smart enough not to punch me, but they still did everything in their power to make my life miserable.  Anna tried to protect me the best that she could, but she couldn’t stop all of it.  I’m surprised you didn’t hear all about it.  They were cruel bastards, but they taught me how to evade detection and how to defend myself.  One of the things I did over the summer between graduation and starting college was to take a self-defense course.  Anna and Gabe took it with me.”

 

“I didn’t tell anyone except my friend Tess that I liked you, and no one I knew of talked about you, so if there were rumors, I wasn’t hearing them.  But I remember Rafael.  He was a dick to the freshman players, made fun of me when I started stumbling and having problems seeing.”  Dean didn’t remember everything from his freshman year, but certain memories stood out.

 

“I’m sorry he was such a jerk to you.”  Cas placed a hand against Dean’s cheek and brought his face down a bit so he could kiss him.  “I’m over what they did to me.  I don’t let people do that to me anymore.  Oh, and karma got Alistair and Meg.  Alistair got caught in drug charges a few years back.  He was manufacturing and selling meth.  Got caught when his house blew up.  Meg was arrested for murder, but there was more to it than that.  Azazel, he disappeared into the wind, I have no idea what became of him, but he was nowhere near as bad as Alistair.”

 

“Karma at her finest.”  Dean grinned.

 

“Mmm, yes,”  Cas agreed. 

 

When Dean leaned into him and kissed him again, he allowed himself to be pushed back until he was on his back with Dean lying on top of him.  There was no urgency to their kisses, and Cas wasn’t sure what was or was not acceptable, so he held his hands down at his side. Until Dean said otherwise.

 

“Babe, you can touch me; it’s ok.” 

 

“I wasn’t sure what would be pushing things too far,”  Cas admitted.

 

Dean grabbed one of Cas’ hands and put it on his back.  “You can grab my ass too, if you want,” he said with a cheeky smile.  Cas was laughing, but he slid his hand lower to grab a handful.

 

“Happy now?”

 

“Very.”  Dean kissed him again, deeper this time, pleased that he could draw moans from his boyfriend like he was doing.  Cas was _very_ vocal.  He slid one hand up into soft, dark locks and pulled, earning himself a gasp of surprise, and then his mouth was kissing down Cas’ jaw to his throat, and there was no denying they were both aroused.  He could feel the hardness in Cas’ jeans where it was pressed against his own. 

 

The hand on his ass squeezed as another hand slid under his tee shirt and glided across his back.  The sensation of nails dragging down his back felt amazing and on instinct he ground down, feeling the friction where his cock rubbed against the thin cotton of his boxer briefs.  Fuck that felt _good_!

 

“Dean, I-”  He could hear the way Cas’ breath hitched and the way he pressed his hips up, seeking out more friction.  Dean slipped a hand between them and stroked his thumb gently over the bare skin where Cas’ shirt had ridden up.

 

“Too soon?” he asked.

 

“No, no, it’s not.  I want you so bad.” 

 

“Same, I just don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for.”  Dean brought his head back up and kissed him again on the lips.  “I don’t want you to feel pressured and then freak out later.  I like you a lot, Cas, and I want to see a hell of a lot more of you.”

 

“I want that too, and I promise I won’t freak out.  I don’t have condoms anyway, do you?”

 

Dean snorted and shook his head.  “No, but there’s a lot of things we can do that don’t require penetration.”  He paused for a moment, licking his lips before he spoke again.  “Would you, uh, stay?  The night.  With me.”

 

“Yes, but so you’re forewarned ahead of time, I have to leave early.  I have to be at the shop by six.”

 

“Shit, that is early.  Why don’t we go to bed now then?  I don’t even know what time it is.”  Dean sat back on his haunches and pressed a button on his watch.  A moment later a voice was announcing the time:

 

_9:17 p.m._

 

“That’s plenty of time to fool around before we have to go to sleep.”  Dean stood up and helped Cas to his feet.  “Put your shoes by the door so I don’t trip on them, and come with me.” 

 

He waited for Cas to move the shoes and then held out his hand.  When Cas slipped his own into it, he squeezed gently before leading him towards the back of the house.  It was a single story, more spacious on the inside than Cas had first thought, and soon they were stepping into a dark room.

 

“Mind if I turn on the lights?”  Cas asked him.

 

“Oh, sorry, I forget.  At least I remembered to turn on the living room ones.  And I also forgot to turn them off,”  Dean sighed.

 

Cas chuckled.  “Stay here, I’ll go turn them off.”

 

He was back a minute later to find that Dean had stripped his shirt off and was unbuttoning his pants.

 

“Impatient?”  Cas teased.  Dean grinned as he shimmied the pants down his legs and stepped out of them.  He picked them up and put them in a laundry basket by the door.

 

“Maybe.  Come here.”  He held out his hands, and Cas went to him.  Dean kissed him deeply again before finding the edges of Cas’ tee shirt and lifting.  They had to break the kiss so Dean could lift it over his head, and then that was being tossed in the laundry basket too.

 

“Hey, what am I going to wear in the morning?”  Cas asked, smiling when Dean tried to kiss him again.

 

“Mmm, I have like this mental image of you in my clothes.  I’ll happily give you one of my shirts to wear.”

 

“Oh you do, do you?  What makes you think I’ll fit?”  Cas knew he would, but this was fun.  Dean grinned and slid his hands down his boyfriend’s body. 

 

“Babe, you’re perfect.  Toned, slim, and I don’t know how when you spend all day making pastries, but you are, and you’re definitely thinner than me.  I know my stuff will fit you, and you’ll look sexy as hell.  I might not be able to see it, but I have a vivid imagination, and it’s a total turn on knowing you’ll be working tomorrow, wearing one of my shirts, and everyone will see you in it…”  Dean nipped gently at his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re staking your claim.”  Cas laughed.

 

“Is that so bad?  That I want you all for myself?”  Dean asked before kissing him again, softly this time.

 

“No, not at all.  I want that, to be yours and only yours.”  Cas moved closer, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  “So am I to assume that we are exclusive?”

 

“Damn right, we are.  I don’t share.”  Dean growled.  He pushed Cas back against the wall and nudged his knee between the man’s legs before kissing him again.

 

“Dean, bed, please!”  Cas begged.  The friction from where Dean was rutting against him was making his knees weak. 

 

“Fine, come here.”  Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed but before he let him lay down, his fingers found their way to the button on Cas’ pants.  He popped it open easily and slid the zipper down.  Cas had expected to lose just his pants but Dean had other ideas.  He pushed both pants and boxers down, leaving him naked.  Stepping out of his pants, he let Dean lay him out on the bed.

 

Cas let his eyes drift shut, focusing solely on the sensation of Dean’s mouth on his body.  His lips were sucking marks into his neck that Cas would no doubt be teased by Balthazar about tomorrow, but he didn’t care.  He wanted Dean to touch every inch of his body, with hands and lips and tongue, which was what he was currently doing.  It had been so long that he’d had sex with someone he trusted, that he knew instinctively wouldn’t try to hurt or humiliate him.  He relaxed and gave himself permission to let go and completely enjoy this. 

 

His fingers brushed through Dean’s hair as the man moved farther down his body, his tongue flicking at first one nipple, and then the other.  A soft moan slipped past his lips and he only opened his eyes when Dean lifted his head.

 

“You like that, sweetheart?”

 

“God, yes!” 

 

“How far did you want to go tonight?  I know I don’t have condoms, but I was thinking I’d still like to have some part of me inside you when you come.  I’m 100% clean, so you know.  It’s, uh, been a few years for me.  I still get tested regularly for work.”

 

Cas brushed his fingers again through Dean’s hair before cupping his cheek.  He loved how Dean leaned into his touch.

 

“It’s been three years for me, and I was tested at the hospital as it was considered rape.  My physician insisted on checking me every three months the first year, and he still runs an STD panel once a year, even though I’ve told him I haven’t been sexually active.”

 

Dean crawled back up the bed, the expression on his face a mixture of concern and anger.

 

“Someone raped you?  What the fuck?  Cas, I would kill anyone that ever touched you like that!”

 

“Shh, I was in a relationship with a man that was definitely a monster.  I just didn’t figure it out until it was too late.  He used to force me to have sex, and he had certain…expectations that I’d rather not go into right now.  The last time, I tried to break up with him and he didn’t take it well.  Decided for us both that no, we were _not_ breaking up, and that he would take what he wanted.  After he fell asleep I crawled out of bed and drove myself to the hospital.  They called the police, and he was arrested.  The charges didn’t stick, but the restraining order did.”

 

“Cas, baby, I’m so sorry that happened to you.”  Dean’s voice was thick with emotion, and when Cas looked him in the eye he could see the tears there.  Tears that were being shed for him. 

 

“Dean, it’s ok.  I’m ok.  I went to therapy for a long time.  I wouldn’t be in your bed with you now if I didn’t trust you not to hurt me.  I know you’ll take care of me the way I need.”

 

“I will, I promise, sweetheart, I swear I will never, ever lay a hand on you or force you to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”  Dean wiped at his eyes and leaned down to kiss him.  Cas was sure he was falling in love.  Dean just made it so easy.

 

“I’m not really ready for penetrative sex, but I’m up for oral, or anything you want to do with your mouth, especially your tongue.” 

 

Dean’s smile was slow at first, then slowly growing wider.  “Yeah?  I can do that.”

 

“I will gladly return the favor,”  Cas promised.  Dean kissed him again, so softly.  He knew that as much faith as Cas was putting in him, he was putting just as much back in the other man.  Right now, he wanted to make sure he rocked his boyfriend’s world.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Weeks Later~**

 

The morning passed quickly, the highlight of it being Dean stopping in for his coffee and muffin.  By the afternoon he was tired, but the crowd had slowed some.  As he was restocking the display case around noon, a somewhat familiar face came walking in. 

 

“Hey, Cas.  I don’t know if you remember me or not; I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” 

 

“I do remember.  It’s nice to see you again.”  Cas was immediately nervous, and he eyed the man as he bent down to look into the display case.

 

“I have been thinking about those cupcakes Dean brought to our family dinner a few weeks back, and they were fantastic.  I was thinking of checking out what other pastries you offered.  My brother says you sell pie, but I’m more of a Danish or coffeecake type of person, at least, early in the morning I am.  Or occasionally a bran muffin.”  Sam was rambling and it seemed very casual, almost friendly, but it still made Cas very nervous.  The more nervous he was, the more awkward he tended to become.

 

“We don’t have bran.  I have honey oatmeal though.” 

 

Sam’s hazel eyes were warm and friendly as they met his own blue eyes again, and the man smiled.

 

“Now that sounds amazing.  Do you have tea?”

 

“We do.”  Cas pointed to the list hanging above the counter and Sam looked up, seeming to be studying it rather seriously for several minutes.

 

“Wow, you have a lot of them to choose from.  The cherry hibiscus, that sounds really good.”

 

“I-I mix all of our teas.  I dry the berries and mix them in with organic green tea leaves and dried hibiscus.  It’s one of my favorites.  The dandelion tea is delicious too, however if you’re planning to drink it with an oatmeal muffin, you may not want that one.  It’s a digestive aid.”  Cas spoke softly, picking nervously at the edge of his apron as he explained.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pass on the dandelion tea then.  Cherry is good for aiding in digestion too.  What would you recommend?”  Sam asked.

 

Cas thought for a moment.  “How do you feel about lavender?”

 

Sam’s smile spread wider.  “It sounds good.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas got a large mug of the tea and set the muffin on a plate, since the man had decided to eat here, and he’d told Sam to find a seat and he’d bring everything out to him.  After calling Gabe out to watch the register, he carried the drink and muffin out to Sam’s table.

 

“Do you, uh, have a few minutes to talk?”  Sam asked as he curled one massive hand around the handle of the mug.  Cas glanced at the counter but currently there was only one person in line and Gabe was already handing the man a cup of coffee to go.

 

“I can, yes.”  He slid onto the seat opposite Sam and folded his hands neatly in his lap.  “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“I guess I just wanted to take a minute to get to know you.  Dean’s like, super protective, so trying to talk with him there, he tends to jump in and answer for the people he thinks he’s protecting. Sometimes he does it without giving the other person a chance to speak up at all.  He says you’re shy, and I get that, but he’s eventually going to want to bring you home to meet our parents.  He told them about you.  Our mom, she’s…”  Sam sighed heavily and ran the fingers of the hand not gripping the mug through his hair.  

 

“Protective?”  Cas offered, smiling softly.  Sam returned the smile.

 

“That’s one way of putting it.  Controlling is another.  She wasn’t like that before Dean started to lose his vision, but she’s starting to grate on his last nerve.  They got in a fight the last Sunday we went to our monthly family dinner.  I’m not sure if he told you about that.  For a minute there I thought they might actually stop speaking to each other.  She has this paranoia that Dean’s out here being molested and mugged constantly, that he can’t ride the bus by himself or in general, go anywhere without people trying to hurt him, and she undermines him constantly.  She begged him to accept a ride from me to their house for dinner, even though the bus stop is at the end of Dean’s block and literally lets off at the end of their block.  When he refused, she called me and told me to go pick him up.  He told me that if I showed up, he wouldn’t come to dinner at all, so…I went without him.”

 

Cas winced.  “And…I take it that did not go over well.”

 

Sam’s laughter was bitter as he shook his head.  “Not at all.  She chewed me out and _I_ got into a fight with her.  I stood up for Dean, told her he’s an adult that can do whatever the hell he wants, and that he’s capable of getting any place he wants, and that he refused to let me pick him up.  She seemed to think I would march into my brother’s house and force him.  I told her she can forget it.  I’ve been punched by my brother more than once for trying to force him to do stuff, I know better.”

 

“Dean can do anything he puts his mind to.  He’s an amazingly capable man.  How does she not understand that?  I’ve known him for a year now and I’ve never seen any sign of incompetence, or an inability to make sound decisions.  He’s one of the smartest men I know, and so incredibly kind.”  Cas knew he didn’t need to say these things, Sam clearly knew it already, but the man’s smile grew wider.  Cas cared a great deal about Dean, and it bothered him to think that his mother didn’t have faith in him.

 

“Well, I really wanted to get to know you, so that when the day comes that Dean does bring you home to meet the folks, you have another ally on your side. He told me you own this place. Is it yours alone?” Sam asked. Cas nodded.

 

“Yes, but I have family that works for me.  My parents, my brother and sister, my cousin, a niece, we’ve managed to mostly keep it in the family.  The man at the register is one of my older brothers, Gabe.  The blonde man working the cappuccino machine is my cousin Balthazar.  On the weekends I have staff that is unrelated that comes in to help but during the weekdays it’s just my brother, Balth, and myself.”

 

“That’s pretty awesome.  It’s a sweet setup you have here.  And this muffin is fantastic.  Do you guys do the baking yourself?” 

 

Cas nodded again.  “Everything is made fresh either the night before, or that day, and all organic, non-GMO.  Many of our pastries are made with honey, like the muffin you’re eating.”

 

“I really like this muffin.  I think I’ll take two more to go before I leave.”  Sam was trying to not be rude and talk with food in his mouth, but this really was a fantastic muffin.

 

Cas turned in his seat and waved to get his brother’s attention.

 

“Yeah, Cassie?”

 

“Could you please set two of the honey oatmeal muffins aside?”

 

Gabe saluted his brother and went to complete the task.  Cas turned back around in his seat to face Sam once again.  The man looked like he was in heaven as he sipped his tea.

 

“Wow, I had no idea lavender tasted this good in tea.”

 

“Oh, I make a cold drink, sort of like a frappuccino, with lavender, ice, milk, and honey, and it’s to die for.  I tasted something similar once in another café, and I knew I just had to try and make it.  I indulge on hot summer days sometimes,”  Cas explained. 

 

“That sounds really good too, I’ll have to come back and try it, maybe this weekend,”  Sam said.

 

“I-I’m not here on the weekends, but any of my staff can make one for you.”  Cas was slowly becoming more comfortable.  Sam was big, but he wasn’t intimidating.  He was actually rather kind and thoughtful.  Much like Dean.

 

“That’s fine, I’ll just be coming in for a snack and something to drink.”  Sam balled up the empty paper from his muffin and pushed the plate to the side.  “So, tell me more about you.  How many siblings do you have?”

 

“I have two older brothers, and my sister.  She and I are twins.  We would have been triplets, however our brother James did not make it.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened.  “Whoa, triplets?  Like, naturally occurring, no artificial insemination?”

 

“My mother’s family has a history of multiples, so yes, we were naturally occurring.  We’re not even the first set of triplets.  It pains my mother to mention our lost brother though, so while Anna and I look at it as if we’re triplets still, even without our brother, our parents refer to us as twins.”  Cas explained. “Anna is pregnant now with twins. She has a four-year-old son and is expecting twin girls. My brother Michael, he’s the eldest, he has a daughter, Claire. After a falling out with my brother and his wife, she came to stay with my parents, and now she works weekends for me.  She’s 16.”

 

“Genetics are fascinating to me.  It’s very interesting that it runs on the mother’s side, and that the sons don’t carry the gene.  Sorry, Dean will be the first person to tell you that I’m, like, a super-nerd.”  Sam’s cheeks flushed slightly and his embarrassment actually went a long way towards easing his own.

 

“I am somewhat of one too.  It really is fascinating,” he agreed.

 

“So tell me more about yourself.  And tell me, what it is about my brother that caught your eye?”  Sam placed his elbow on the table and stuck his chin in his hand.  Suddenly he looked like a little kid.  Cas smiled.

 

“Well…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Me:**   I had a visitor this afternoon at the shop.

 

 **Dean:**   Anyone I know?

 

 **Me:**   I should think so.  It was your brother.

 

 **Dean:**   What the fuck?  Why did he come in?

 

 **Me:**   Mostly to gobble up my honey oatmeal muffins.  He ate two and took a third one.  Oh, and he had two cups of lavender tea.  I sold him a container of it.  I don’t usually do that since I make my own teas, but he couldn’t get enough of it.  I also sent him on his way with a cup of cherry hibiscus.  He has a bigger appetite than you, I think.

 

 **Dean:**   What do you expect?  He’s a moose!  Please tell me he didn’t come in to grill you.

 

 **Me:**   He sort of did, but not in a bad way.  Mostly we talked about our jobs, what it was like growing up with older brothers, hobbies, that kind of thing.  He’s not as intimidating as I first believed.

 

 **Dean:**   He’s a good guy.  I just don’t want my family sticking their noses in.  Now I’m worried my mom will show up there.

 

 **Me:**   It’s ok if she does, I’ll just have Gabriel help her.  Since you can’t see if I send emoticons, I am grinning right now.

 

 **Dean:**   Damn, babe, that’s funny.  I don’t think she’d be able to handle your brother’s sass.  Say.  Are you available Friday?  I would like to make dinner for you this time.

 

 **Me:**   I would love that.  Should I come over to your place after I close up?

 

 **Dean:**   Yes because I’m familiar with my kitchen, and I have everything carefully labeled.  I hope that’s ok.

 

 **Me:**   That’s perfect.  I can bring dessert and wine.

 

 **Dean:**   I’m seeing a theme here, but I like it.

 

 **Me:** Should I bring condoms?

 

 **Dean:**    Only if you want to.

 

 **Me:**   But you would like me to.

 

 **Dean:**   I wouldn’t say no, but I don’t want to pressure you.

 

 **Me:**   You aren’t pressuring me into anything.  Do I need to pick up lube?

 

 **Dean:**   No I have a brand new bottle.  I was wondering.  Do you maybe want to spend the weekend?

 

 **Me:**   I would like that.  I will pack a bag.

 

 **Dean:**   You sure you need to bring clothes?  I was thinking you and me naked.  All.  Weekend. Long.

 

 **Me:**   What if someone shows up?  Like Sam?  Or worse.  Your mother?

 

 **Dean:**   Damn you used common sense on me again.  Fine.  ONE change of clothes.

 

 **Me:**   What if I get cold?

 

 **Dean:**   Trust me, baby.  I will keep you warm.

 

 **Me:**   I can be there at six.  Sound good?

 

 **Dean:**   Sounds perfect.  So glad I don’t have to wait until then to talk to you.  I have a stack of papers to grade, but I can call you around 8.  If you are already in bed by that time I will be in to see you in the morning.

 

 **Me:**   I’ll wait up for your call.

 

 **Dean:**   I will talk to you later babe.

 

 **Me:** I’ll be waiting.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week flew by and getting to see Dean each morning was still the highlight of every day.  On Friday, Cas was surprised to see Dean walk in with Sam.  It was a busy morning and the line was fairly long, so Cas and his brother were working the register together.  By the time Dean and Sam reached the front counter, Gabe was there to take their order as Cas was still trying to fill the order from the lady before them.  Seven coffees, all different flavors. 

 

“Hey Dean-0.  Who’s the tall drink of water with you?  I saw him talking to Cassie when he came in a while back, but he wouldn’t give me a name.”  Gabe was basically undressing Sam with his eyes, which had the man’s hazel eyes widening in alarm.

 

“Be gentle, Gabe, he’s not used to predators like you.”  Balthazar teased from his spot by the tea machine where he was putting together cups of lavender and vanilla chai tea.

 

“This is my little brother, Sam.  Sam, this is Cas’ brother, Gabe.”  Dean introduced.  “Where’s Cas?”

 

“Right here.  I’ll be out in a moment; I just have to get this order finished,”  Cas said.

 

“No problem, babe,”  Dean told him. 

 

“What can I get you?”  Gabe asked.

 

“I was thinking of getting a muffin.  I like the honey oatmeal, do you have anything else similar?”  Sam moved over to look in the display case.

 

“Well, Cassie has been experimenting again so there are several variations of oatmeal, but also of honey.  There’s a honey lemon, it’s not bad, also cherry berry with wheat flour or there’s a gluten free version.  Those…are a bit gritty, but the cherries add so much flavor you don’t really notice, there’s blueberry oatmeal, apple strudel, oatmeal raisin, and he tried his hand at a vanilla chai muffin.  We don’t have those out here yet, we’re still sort of taste testing some of his creations.  If you guys are willing to try them, you’ll each get one for free,”  Gabe offered.  Sam stood up and moved back over to the counter.

 

“I’ll try one.  Dean?” 

 

“Sure, why not?  But I want one of those apple strudel ones too.  I’ll do French vanilla coffee today,”  Dean replied.

 

“I’ll do a cherry hibiscus tea,”  Sam added.

 

“You got it.  If you have a few minutes, find yourselves a table and we’ll get it out to you as soon as we can.  We still have a few drinks to whip up.”  Gabe accepted the first credit card thrust in his face (Sam’s), and ignored Dean’s complaints about annoying little brothers.  He watched them walk over to the only open table in the room.  Balthazar had just finished with the teas and was carrying them out to the customer waiting, so Gabe pitched in to help Cas with the coffees.

 

“Did you really have to flirt with Sam?”  Cas complained as he passed each newly filled cup to his brother to put a lid on and tuck into a drink carrier.

 

“Why not?  He’s hot.” 

 

Cas sighed and handed over the last one before he got started on Dean’s coffee.  Gabe moved over to the tea machine to get Sam’s tea ready.

 

“So.  You and Dean.  You guys are getting pretty serious, huh.”

 

A soft smile graced Cas’ lips as he nodded.  “We are.  I care very much for him.”

 

“He’s treating you well?  Not like that last dickwad?”  Gabe put a lid on the tea and carried it over to where Cas was nearly finished making the coffee.  He picked up the container with the coffees for the last customer.

 

“He is perfect, and nothing like anyone I’ve ever been with before.  We haven’t even really had sex yet.  I’m looking to fix that tonight.”  Cas blushed hard as his brother laughed.  He watched him walk back out front to deliver the coffees before he went in back to grab the two muffins. 

 

Carrying the drinks and muffins (tucked neatly into a bag) out to their table, Cas did a quick survey of the café.  Most of the tables still had people at them.  He noted that a few still needed to be cleaned up and nodded to Balthazar to get started on that while they had no other customers waiting.  His cousin nodded back and went to clean up. 

 

At the table Cas set their drinks down and then the bag of muffins.  Dean smiled the moment he smelled Cas’ soap and leaned forward to pull him close.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

 

Cas blushed and smiled sweetly as he kissed him softly.  “Good morning, Dean.”

 

“This is a vanilla chai muffin?  Looks almost like coffee cake,”  Sam noted as he pulled one out of the bag.

 

“It does, but it does not have the same flavor.  I do make a coffee cake one, but I didn’t make any today.  Some flavors I switch out and some I have year round,”  Cas explained as he leaned into Dean’s side.  He was glad he’d gone with a few of the tall bar tables with the matching chairs.  Even sitting, Dean was up high enough that they were even when they kissed.  Dean found the bag when Sam pushed it closer and reached in to pull his own muffin out.

 

“What’s this?”  Cas scratched lightly at Dean’s cheek where the start of a pretty decent beard was growing.  He hadn’t shaved all week.

 

“I thought I’d grow it out a bit, see if I like it.”  Dean shrugged.  He still had an arm protectively around Cas’ waist and was using his free hand to pick off pieces of the muffin.  “This is pretty good, and vanilla isn’t necessarily something I’m crazy about, but I’d eat this again.”

 

“It’s really good.  I think I’ll take a half dozen, bring them to Mom and Dad this weekend,”  Sam said.

 

“It’s not family dinner weekend.”  Dean tensed, suddenly worrying that he’d lost track of the date.

 

“No, it’s not, but stopping by with muffins or flowers isn’t a bad idea.  She appreciates kind gestures.”  There was a hint of chastisement in Sam’s tone, and Cas could feel Dean bristle beside him.

 

“Maybe from you they’re appreciated.  When I give them, she doesn’t even say thank you, she immediately launches into her thoughts on how she disapproves of me traveling anywhere at all just to get her a gift.  Unless I say I ordered it off the internet.  Then she’s ok with it.  Or if you and I go in halves on a present and _you_ picked it up.  It’s bullshit.  I’m so tired of it.  What is she going to do if I get married?  Or have kids?  She going to try and take them away from me claiming I’m unfit?”

 

“Dean, that’s an over exaggeration.”  Sam rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

 

“Stop rolling your eyes at me,”  Dean growled.  Cas turned to face him, placing a hand gently against his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Dean, Sam has different experiences.  It’s not fair of him to assume that you’re exaggerating,” he gave Sam a pointed look before bringing his hand up to cup Dean’s face,  “but chewing him out for an experience he doesn’t understand, that’s not fair either.  Why not show him what you go through when you bring her something?  The next time you go to see her, bring her flowers.  Let Sam be there.”

 

Dean frowned before sighing deeply and leaning his head on Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Next Sunday is family dinner night.  I can bring some flowers then.”

 

Sam looked at Cas with wide, surprised eyes, but Cas just smiled and stroked the back of Dean’s neck soothingly.

 

“Yeah, ok.”  The younger Winchester agreed, still mildly in shock at how easily Cas had redirected his brother’s anger and then extinguished the flames.

 

“Well, I need to get to work.  Thank you for the muffin.  Dean, do you need a ride home?”  Sam asked as he got to his feet.

 

“Nah, I’m going to finish my muffin and then I’m going shopping,”  Dean replied. He was enjoying the month off he had before fall courses started.

 

“Cool.  Well, I’ll see you guys later.  Dean, call me tomorrow or something.”

 

“I’m spending the weekend with Cas.  I’ll call Monday night.”  Dean lifted his head and turned it in his brother’s direction.  “This weekend it’s just me and Cas.”

 

“Oh.”  One of Sam’s eyes twitched as he realized what that would imply.  “ _Oh_.  Ok, I, uh, won’t bother you.”

 

Dean grinned.  “Thanks.  It’s much appreciated.”

 

Sam gave a small wave to Cas before collecting his trash and throwing it all out.

 

“He gone?”  Dean asked.

 

“He is,”  Cas replied.  Dean turned in his seat and opened his legs so he could pull the man flush against him.  “I have been looking forward to tonight all week, and not because we may or may not have sex.  I’ve been eager to show off my cooking skills.  What are you in the mood for tonight?”

 

Cas gripped the front of Dean’s shirt and leaned into him more.  “It really doesn’t matter.  What is your go-to specialty?”

 

Dean pursed his lips as he thought about that.  “Probably steak.”

 

“That sounds fantastic.  With baked potatoes?”   Cas asked.

 

“Sure.  I’ll even add some vegetables.  I’ll see what’s in season and affordable.”

 

“I need steak sauce.  Even if I don’t use it on the steak itself, which I will, I still need it,”  Cas said.  “Will you pick some up?”

 

Dean wrinkled his nose.  “Really?  I knew you had to have some kind of flaw.  It was too much to think you were perfect,” he teased.  Cas laughed and shoved him away playfully, but Dean quickly pulled him close again.

 

“You’re awful, you know that?”

 

“You’re perfect to me.  Even if you use steak sauce.”  Dean brought a hand up to his cheek before kissing him.

 

“I like pickles too.” 

 

Dean did an exaggerated groan followed by an eye roll.  “Damn, babe, I’m really starting to rethink this relationship.”

 

Cas laughed happily before kissing him again.  “You’re incorrigible.”

 

“Ok, you’re perfect again, you know what that word means.”  Dean smiled wide at him. God he was so beautiful, it made Cas’ heart flutter every time he smiled like this.  He cupped Dean’s face, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks.

 

“Does the beard bother you?  I like growing one out when I’m not working for a few weeks.” 

 

“No, I like it.  You’re even sexier than usual.”  Cas did like the beard.  It gave Dean a more rugged look.  Some areas were growing faster than others though and it could use a bit of grooming.  “Some of your whiskers are growing faster than others.  How does some naked grooming sound?  You can sit there and touch any part of me you want, _except_ my dick.  Or between my legs.  I will trim your beard, moisturize your face, and if you’re good, I will…”  He’d never talked dirty like this with a partner before, but then again he trusted Dean like he’d never really trusted anyone before, and the man’s face was so full of anticipation and excitement that it made him _want_ to do things with his boyfriend, things he usually didn’t do, or that weren’t encouraged by past lovers. 

 

“You will what, babe?”  Dean prompted.  The bell over the door chimed, and a small group of people walked in. Balthazar was at the register to take their order.  Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and whispered against his ear.

 

“Since we have the entire weekend, I’ll get down on my knees, wrap my lips around your cock and suck your brains out through it.”

 

“Fuck!”  Dean breathed in sharply, making the word more of a gasp than anything.  Cas leaned back to see the look of shock on his face. 

 

“Too much?” 

 

“Not enough!”  Dean laughed.  He scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head.  There was a wide smile on his lips that made Cas smile too.  “Damn, I have to go the _whole day_ thinking about this!  That’s not fair to turn me on and then make me wait _all day_!”  He was definitely whining, and Cas was almost sorry when he looked down and saw the rather (ok, VERY) impressive erection straining against the front of his boyfriend’s jeans. 

 

“You like when I talk like that?  It’s not weird?”  Cas asked.  Dean quickly shook his head.

 

“No way is that weird.  It’s a complete turn on.  I want to hear more of that, but not here.  When we’re alone.”

 

“A-alright.  I wasn’t sure about that.  I’ve never really done it before.”  Cas sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled at it nervously.

 

“Done what, talked dirty?”

 

“Yes,”  Cas confessed.  “I-I tried it once, and I ended up laughed at.”

 

“Well I’m sure as hell not going to laugh at you.  I might come in my damn pants though.  Your voice and what you said?  It’s been a really long time, Cas.  I apologize in advance if I don’t last long tonight.  I will though, once we’re intimate with more regularity.”  Dean reached up, finding his shoulder and following the line up to his neck, and then his cheek.  He placed his palm gently against the side of Cas’ face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.  “I can’t wait to get you home tonight.”

 

Cas smiled.  “I’m looking forward to coming.”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow and grinned.  “Did you just…”

 

Cas smiled wider.  “You bet your ass, I did.”

 

“I need a cold shower.  No fair!”  Dean was definitely whining this time.  Cas threw his head back and laughed, loud enough that his brother and cousin could hear him from across the room.  They both stared curiously, having never heard him so happy and carefree like this before.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later, ok?”  Cas moved in closer and kissed him softly, loving the way Dean just melted into it, like they’d always belonged in one another’s arms, just like this.

 

“Sucking out my brains?”  Dean teased.

 

“And maybe later riding you so hard I can’t walk tomorrow morning.  Does that sound good?” 

 

Dean’s jaw dropped for a second before slamming shut.  “I’m going home before you make me explode and make a mess of myself.  It’s been so long even _thinking_ about you riding me is enough to bring me almost to the edge.  It’s really not fair, Cas,”  He slid down from his stool and pulled Cas close again.  “You having a voice just made for talking dirty, and a mouth so perfect, all I can think about is having it wrapped around my-”

 

“Donut!  I am pleading with you not to finish that sentence, therefore I am giving you a free donut!”  Gabe announced, startling them both.  Cas blushed and buried his face against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks for ruining a perfectly good moment,”  Dean said dryly.  Gabe snickered.

 

“Hey, you are getting a free donut.  Eat it, feed it to the pigeons, stick your-”

 

“Do _not_ finish that sentence!”  Cas whipped his head around to threaten his brother.  “Just do _not_!”

 

“Hey, don’t worry, most everyone is gone now.  I’m just having fun.  I really am giving Dean the last strawberry donut though; Balth is bringing out the new batch, and this was the last one left.”  Gabe shook the bag with the donut before setting it on the table.

 

“Thanks, man, those ones are really good,”  Dean said.

 

“They’re one of my favorites,”  Gabe confessed.

 

“His absolute favorite is the candy ones I put out during the holidays, from November until April.  I make some with candy, others with chocolate or caramel.  He devours them.  I think you bought one of the M&M ones early this year,”  Cas said.

 

“Right, right, I did.  It was really good, just rich.  I could only eat one.”  Dean reached for his coffee and picked the cup up.  He took a long sip now that it wasn’t going to burn his mouth anymore.

 

“So, do you lovebirds have plans tonight?”  Gabe asked.

 

“Yes, Dean is going to make dinner for me tonight,”  Cas replied.

 

“I’m going to attempt to impress him with my cooking skills,”  Dean added.

 

“Nice.  Oh, don’t forget Mom’s coming in this afternoon to go over the new marketing.  She made us new business cards.”  Gabe rolled his eyes.  Their mother was constantly making new ones, always with a new design.

 

“Whatever.  I just leave them on the counter and let customers take them if they feel they must.”  Cas sighed.  He hoped he could get her out of the café before closing so he would have the time to clean and prepare for his dinner with Dean.

 

“She called this morning, said she’d be here around two, and that she’s bringing lunch for everyone.  I hope it’s not a damn salad,”  Gabe grumbled.

 

“It’s a salad.”  Cas patted his brother on the shoulder.

 

“Why do you have to always burst my bubble?”  Gabe cried before stomping off, leaving his brother and Dean both chuckling.

 

“You _sure_ he’s the older brother?”  Dean teased.

 

“Surprisingly, he is.” 

 

Dean chuckled.  “Well, I’m going to go home.  I have to call Donna and let her know that I’m on my way and I’ll need her help.”

 

Cas hummed in acknowledgement.  He’d learned pretty quickly to make some sound of acknowledgement so Dean knew he was answering in some way instead of just nodding.  The first few weeks he had just nodded when Dean would say something that required a yes or no answer, and his boyfriend would have to remind him that he had to at least say something.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, angel, ok?” 

 

Cas smiled happily at the new nickname.  Since Dean had learned the meaning behind his name, he’d taken to calling him that.  It was a hell of a lot better than what his last boyfriend had nicknamed him.  _“Idiot._ ”  Yeah, that was something he didn’t want to remember.

 

“Yes.  I’ll be there at six.  What would you like me to bring for dessert?”

 

“Hmm…”  Dean thought hard for a moment.  “What do you have by way of peach?”

 

“Well, I can whip anything up if it’s not already made.  I have peaches in the cooler.  I could make a peach cobbler, or a peach pie.  Either sound good?” 

 

“Surprise me,”  Dean said.

 

“I can do that.  I’ll go and get started on it now, so it’s done before my mother gets here and decides to distract me.”  Cas knew how she could be.

 

“Alright.”  Dean moved his hands slowly across the table so he didn’t send anything falling to the floor, and once he found the last bit of his muffin he popped it in his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry about the wrapper and the bag for it, I’ll clean that up,”  Cas told him, already reaching around him to grab it.

 

“You’re sure?”  Dean grabbed his donut bag and stuffed it into his messenger bag.  He carried that all year long so it kept his hands free to use his cane or judge where he was by touch.  His coffee was nearly done so he hurried and drained the last of it so Cas could throw that out too.

 

With one last kiss, Dean headed out the door.  Cas grabbed a clean rag and cleaning spray to wipe down the now empty table and chairs, and then headed in back.  It was going to be a long day, and he had a peach pie to make.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As expected, Naomi Novak came gliding into the café at five after two. 

 

“Hey, Mom.”  Gabe greeted her with a wave as he was trying to restock cookies in the display case.

 

“Hi, honey.  Where are Balthazar and your brother?”

 

“Balth went to lunch, he should be back in just a few, and Cas is in the back, going over inventory.”  He stood up, cracking his back before closing the case.

 

“I have the new cards; you want to see?”  she asked excitedly.  He nodded, more for her benefit than anyone else’s.  She opened the box she had tucked under one arm and pulled a card out.  “Aren’t they the cutest?”

 

Gabe had to admit, she’d done well this time, the design really was adorable.  And it matched the sign and décor much better than any previous ones.

 

“I like this one a lot.  It’s eye catching,” he told her.  She filled the card holder on the counter and took a look around.  Everything was tidy, just the way Cas expected it to always be.  There was an approving smile on her lips.

 

“Business is good?”

 

“Business is great,” he replied.

 

“That’s wonderful!  I’m going in back to talk to your brother.  Would you make me a coffee, dark roast, almond milk, and agave, please?”  she asked as she walked towards the back.

 

“You got it.”  Gabe saluted, but she wasn’t looking his way.

 

Cas looked up when he heard the knock on his office door. 

 

“Come in.”

 

It opened and his mother stepped into the room, looking sharp in her pants suit and shiny, black heels.

 

“Hi, Mom.”  He stood up to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek before waiting for her to sit down.  Once she did, he went back behind his seat.

 

“The place looks as good as ever,” she said, smiling.

 

“It’s doing great.  I’ve been counting the number of people that come in each day, especially since this is the off season, and it’s going up.  Plus I found a less expensive but higher quality vendor to supply my flours and sugars,” he replied.

 

“That’s wonderful!” she exclaimed.  Since his business had started taking off she had become much more positive and encouraging.  He appreciated that.  She set down the portfolio case she always seemed to have on her when she came in and set a small box on the desk in front of him.  He knew what was in it though.  It contained the new cards.  From the way it rattled when she set it down he knew it was already missing a stack.  Opening it, he came face to face with his new cards. 

 

“These are really cute.”  

 

“Gabe likes them too.”  She was opening the portfolio case and sliding out what looked like posters of famous art prints. He recognized Renoir, Monet, and Van Gogh.  He should have known the cards would be the best part.

 

“So, I have this vision…”

 

It was going to be a long afternoon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours later and Naomi was _still_ rattling on, though now it was about her new gaming club.  A gaming club sounded cool, until you realized they played card games or board games.  It really just sounded like a bunch of older ladies sitting around, gossiping while they played bridge, or whatever games they preferred. 

 

“So, what about you?  Anything new going on in your life?”

 

He realized right at that moment that he’d forgotten to tell her he was seeing someone.

 

“Oh, well, yes, actually.  I’m seeing someone.”

 

Her blue eyes, lighter than his own but beautiful nonetheless, lit up and she smiled wide.

 

“Oh?  Tell me about him.  Is he handsome?  What does he do?  How did you meet?”

 

He smiled and shook his head fondly.

 

“His name is Dean.  We actually went to high school together, but I was a senior when he was a freshman, so we didn’t actually know one another.  He started coming in here a little over a year ago, and he’s been coming in every weekday ever since.  He’s tall, light brown hair, green eyes, he’s gorgeous, and he teaches English and Creative Writing at the university.  He’s absolutely amazing, so romantic and thoughtful.  It’s truly the best relationship I’ve ever been in.” 

 

“This is wonderful news!  You know, I’ll have to tell your father.  He’s going to be so happy.  Any chance we can meet this new beau of yours anytime soon?” she asked.  Cas thought about it. 

 

“Well, I’ll talk to him about it tonight, see what day works best for him.  But maybe we should meet at a restaurant instead of at your house.  You have a lot of furniture, and the dogs might trip him up.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  “Maybe we could do dinner at Ronaldo’s?  Everyone loves Italian.”

 

“Why would the dogs bother him?  Is he allergic?”  She asked.

 

“Oh, no, he’s blind,” he replied.  Her smile faded.

 

“Blind?”

 

“It’s a genetic condition, he started going blind in his teens.  It doesn’t slow him down at all though.  Sometimes I have a hard time keeping up with him.”  He wasn’t lying.  Dean was always on the go.

 

“How does that work?  Dating a blind person, I mean.”  She tilted her head in a familiar way, and suddenly he realized that was where he had learned to do it.

 

“I don’t understand the question.  Dating Dean isn’t any different than it was to date anyone I went out with previously, except he’s not abusive.  He treats me wonderfully.”

 

“It’s not…difficult?”  She squinted, and he recognized another of his tics.  It was weird seeing her do it to him.

 

“No, it’s not difficult, why would you even think that?  This has been the easiest relationship I’ve ever been in.  He’s so good to me, Mom.  You’d be impressed, trust me.”

 

Her expression softened and she smiled again.  “Really?  So you’re happy?”

 

“I’m ecstatic.  He’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 

This time her megawatt smile came back full force.  “Then I’m truly happy for you, sweetheart, and we can definitely meet for dinner.  I’ll call Anna and see if she would like to come with her family.”

 

“Sounds good.  Dean’s been eager to meet her.  We were only just starting to discuss meeting parents though.  He’s sort of nervous to have me meet his mother, she’s not exactly supportive of Dean, and sees him as sort of broken, and not able to take care of himself without others around him to do everything for him.  Dean is an extremely independent person though.  He owns his own house, does his own gardening, his own shopping, all of that.  His housekeeper really just comes in to clean the place a few times each week, do the laundry, strip the beds, and not really because he needs the help, but because he can afford to have someone else do it for him.  It might take a little longer if he has to do it, but he _can_ do it.  He’s amazing.”  He was eager now to have Dean meet his parents.  They’d love him, he was sure of it.

 

“Where did you go for your first date?”  She was no better than Anna when it came to gossip.

 

“He took me to a concert, then we went out to eat.  Second date was so romantic, he took me to the botanical gardens, then we had a picnic lunch down by the pond.  It was the best date I’ve ever been on.  Since then we’ve been doing a variety of things, from going to the museums to going dancing, and just last weekend we sang karaoke.  Well, he sang.  I just watched.  His voice is beautiful; I sound like a whale in heat.” 

 

Naomi laughed loudly, her eyes watering as she rocked in her seat.  “Oh dear!  No, your voice isn’t _that_ bad!”

 

“Oh, it is.  Tonight, we’re doing dinner in.  He’s cooking for me.  I can’t wait.”  He knew his sigh was almost dreamy, and the way his mother smiled at him told him she knew what he’d already figured out.

 

“You love him,” she said.  He nodded.

 

“I really do.  It might be the first time I’ve actually _truly_ fallen in love.  It wasn’t love with Inias.  I thought it was, but it wasn’t.  There is a vast difference, as I have learned, between loving someone and being _in love_ with someone.  While I might have loved Inias, I was not in love with him.  I am though, with Dean.  He’s so good to me.  There are no pretenses with him.  I know you and Dad will love him.”

 

“I truly can’t wait to meet him.  I can see the difference in you, honey.  It’s like there’s a light inside of you now, and it wasn’t there before.  Anyone that can do that to you is someone I want to meet.”  She reached across the desk to squeeze his hand.  “So, what are you bringing for dessert tonight?”

 

He laughed.  She knew him well.  “Peach pie.  I still have to pick out a wine though.” 

 

“Well, why don’t I help you with that?  Come, we’ll let Gabe and Balthazar close up.  What time are you meeting him?”

 

“I told him six.”

 

She checked her watch.  “Well, that leaves us about an hour, then you need to go home and shower, dress nicely, and go over to his place.”

 

He stood up, and she did the same.  One of the biggest perks of being the boss was that he could leave whenever he wanted.

 

“I’ll tell Gabe on the way out.  Shall we?”  He came around the desk to offer her his arm, and she smiled as she slid her arm through it.  This would distract him until it was time to go to Dean’s.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for missing a few updates. Between a million doctor appointments, physical therapy appointments, and then getting sick, it slipped my mind, so I'm making it up to you tonight with two chapters. You'll like this one, it's smut. We're almost done anyway, but I do hope you're still enjoying this story.

Shopping with his mother for wine turned out to be rather pleasant.  It was bonding that he hadn’t remembered ever getting to do with her before, and when they parted ways so he could go home and get ready, he was feeling happier than ever.  His mother had told him she would let his father know that he was seeing someone, and then ease him into the fact that Dean was blind.  It wasn’t that Charles Novak was the type that would be prejudiced against people with disabilities, more that he was an anxious little man that would need time to adjust to A.) The idea of his youngest son in a new and _healthy_ relationship (he had worried endlessly during Cas’ time with Inias) and B.) The that he would have to meet this man eventually, and C.) He would have to attempt to be somewhat relaxed.  Charles was known for getting nervous and accidentally tripping people, knocking entire plates of food to the floor, and tripping over his own two feet when his anxiety was high enough. 

 

As Cas showered he decided that first, he would start bringing Dean by his place.  He’d had the man over once and Dean had told him he was grateful that Cas was a very organized person.  Even a small pile of clothes on the floor could trip Dean up and make him fall.  But Cas was very organized, and everything had a place.  He despised clutter, unless it was books or plants, but since he owned the building, he had a balcony _and_ the roof for putting plants on, and with help from his brothers he had built a heated (so he could still grow plants in the winter) and well-lit greenhouse up on the roof.  Not many people knew that he grew the hibiscus, the roses, the lavender, and nearly all of the herbs that went into his teas, breads, and pastries.  It was something he was vastly proud of.

 

Once he got Dean comfortable in his living space, he would invite his parents over for dinner there rather than stress his father or Dean out by inviting his boyfriend back to his parents’ house.  First dinner would be in a restaurant, but he wanted more than just a single dinner with his parents and Dean.  He hoped Dean would want that too.  It left him in a pleasant mood and when he was finished with all of the preparations that came with the promise of sex later and a romantic date, he returned to his room to reorganize what he had already packed to take to Dean’s.

 

He’d packed four outfits, unsure what he would feel like even wearing over the weekend, or what the weather would hold. But Dean wanted him naked. Lounging around naked was something he actually enjoyed, so he put back two outfits, leaving a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans, in case they ended up going out somewhere.  He packed three tee shirts and a pair of pajama pants along with his toiletry bag. His shampoo, conditioner, the soap Dean loved, his razor, and items he would need in order to keep having amazing sex all weekend long, they were all tucked into the bag.  The condoms, which he had purchased a week before, were tucked into the side pocket of his main bag, along with a bottle of cherry flavored lube.  Just in case. Better to be prepared than to be left to run to the store later for supplies.

 

Another thing he tucked into the bag was his recent STD panel results.  He’d gone to see his doctor two weeks earlier and gotten a clean bill of health.  He hoped they might forgo the condoms entirely.  That was something he’d never trusted any previous partner to do, but Dean…he was different.  Dean was someone he could see himself with long term, even if his boyfriend was convinced he’d eventually get bored and leave.  Dean just didn’t know him very well.

 

Dressing in a nice pair of jeans that hugged his thighs and ass (he knew how much his boyfriend loved touching his thighs and butt) and a white button down, he shaved and got ready to leave.  The clock said it was a quarter to six.  He’d left the wine to chill in the fridge while he got ready, but when it came time to leave, he slipped that and the pie into an insulated bag.  The anticipation of an exciting night of intimacy had his entire body tingling with excitement.  He could hardly wait.

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had set the table, making sure everything was perfect, then at the last moment remembered they were having wine with dinner.  He added the wine glasses and then went to check on the food.  It was almost done.  He flipped up the front on his watch and touched his fingers to the time written there in Braille.  It was almost six.  His nerves were frazzled, and he was trying to not let them get the best of him.  The last thing he wanted was to trip and hurt himself.  No way was he missing out on all the promises Cas had made to him!

 

When the doorbell rang he jumped.  This was it.  A month and a half of dating and tonight would be the night he’d get to take Cas in his arms and have him completely.  They’d done hand jobs once, and while it had been good, it hadn’t been very satisfying since clothes had stayed on.  Cas had stayed over twice, leaving early the following morning before Dean was even fully awake, and that had been even less satisfying.  But Cas was worth it.  He hadn’t wanted to push his boyfriend into doing anything he wasn’t ready for, even if his own body was screaming for release.  Cas wasn’t shy about touches.  He liked having Dean’s hands on his body, and he melted into the kisses they shared, but being someone hyper aware of other people’s body language, he’d known how scared Cas was to take things further.  If he backed out at the last minute tonight, he wouldn’t push for more, not until Cas was ready.  But he really, _really_ hoped he didn’t.

 

Cas smelled amazing, and the scent of his soap and shampoo hit Dean the moment he opened the front door.  It brought a smile to his face immediately.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he greeted him.

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

Cas stepped into the house, and Dean immediately pulled him into his arms.  He knew the man’s hands were full and that was why he wasn’t wrapping his arms around him in return, but he didn’t care.  All he wanted was that firm body pressed up against his own, and those soft lips captured in a tender kiss.  As always, Cas melted into the kiss.  He was pretty sure he’d never tire of having his boyfriend so receptive like that.

 

“I brought you pie.  And wine,”  Cas murmured against his lips.

 

“Well, come on into the kitchen and open the wine so it can breathe.  Dinner is almost ready.” 

 

He led Cas into the kitchen, where he handed over the bottle opener.  It took Cas a minute, and a few swear words after a piece of the cork broke off and flew across the room, to get the bottle open. 

 

“At least it smells good,”  Cas said.  He waved the bottle under Dean’s nose.

 

“Yeah, not bad.  I think that will go well with the food and later on with the pie too,”  Dean agreed.

 

“My mother helped me select it, and she said the same thing.”

 

“Your mom, uh, she…knows?”  Dean scratched nervously at his beard.

 

“I told her I was seeing the most wonderful man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, and then she said she is dying to meet you.  She’s telling my father tonight when she gets home.”  Cas brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek, and he melted into his touch.

 

“She knows I’m blind?”

 

“She does, not that it matters.”  Cas replied.  Dean relaxed even more.

 

“Oh, uh, ok.  But she’s ok with it?”

 

“Why would I care if she was or wasn’t?”  Cas countered before sighing.  “But for your peace of mind, yes, she’s perfectly fine with it.  My dad will be too, but I must warn you about him before you actually meet him.”

 

“Warn me?”  Dean asked.  He didn’t know what that meant.

 

“My dad is a great guy, once he warms up, but he has severe social anxiety.  He’s fine around family, friends, and people he has come to be comfortable around, but strangers make him nervous.  My mom says he was so shy and nervous when they first met but once he warmed up, he was the most amazing man she’d ever met.  Strangers tend to see him as awkward and clumsy.  She’s going to ease him into the fact that we’re dating, and then build him up to having dinner with us because he doesn’t know you.  Then we’ll do dinner in a neutral location.  There’s a very quiet restaurant that I’ve gone to for years with my family, and my dad is familiar with it, so he’s more comfortable eating there.  I figure we could have dinner there and then my parents’ dogs won’t be underfoot, and there will be a much smaller risk of my dad getting awkward and accidentally tripping you, himself, or someone else.  He’s done it before.”

 

“Do you have social anxiety?”  Dean thought maybe that’s why Cas felt so awkward around strangers, though he did wonderfully with his customers.

 

“I do, but I did something for mine my father didn’t do; I did years of therapy, and I have anxiety medicine if it gets to be too much for me to handle.  My mom says she finally got my dad to see a therapist earlier this year, and he’s now taking something for it, so he’s not _as_ anxious, but he waited until he was almost 60 before the heart palpitations and stress became too much to bear.  I hated the panic attacks and got help by the time I was 25.  I didn’t want to become my father.  I know I’m shy around strangers, but I purposefully put myself into a position where I have to deal with people so that I could learn to handle it better.  Not everyone can do that.  One on one with people, or with those I know will have some kind of real expectation from me; that makes me infinitely more nervous,” Cas confessed.

 

“So, meeting my parents would be scary,”  Dean concluded.

 

“Yes, terrifying, actually.  It was scary meeting Sam, but I’m getting used to him.  I want your parents to like me, and I’m so scared they won’t.”

 

Dean pulled him close and kissed him softly.  “I understand.  My parents aren’t bad people.  Mom might be a little neurotic, but she’s not inherently bad, and my dad is a lot like me.  I think he’ll like you a lot.  My mom will do what all moms do, worry that I’m being treated well, and that I’m truly happy, but I think that once she gets to meet you and see how sweet you are, and hears from even Sam how great you are, she’ll warm right up.”  He brushed the back of his hand gently down Cas’ cheek.  “I should tell you, I only ever brought one person home to meet them.  Most relationships, if that’s what you even want to call them, they didn’t last long enough.  I want us to get to at least three months, then I’ll take you home.”

 

“Are you saying you’ve never been with someone longer than three months?”  Cas asked.  That shocked him.  How could anyone not want to be with Dean forever?  He was perfect!

 

“Two months.  Things always fizzled out when I was the only one making any real effort.  I even tried dating a blind guy once.  He was an asshole.”

 

Cas brought his hands up to hold Dean’s face steady so he could kiss him.

 

“Well, I don’t see an end to this.  I am not bored, I am not unhappy, and I-I…”  He took a deep breath, willing his stomach to unclench.  “I’m in love with you.  You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I truly feel cherished when I’m with you.”

 

Dean blinked as his eyes suddenly became wet.  He smiled wide.  “Yeah?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I am totally, head over heels, in love with you.”

 

Dean let out a shaky laugh as his fingers clung even tighter to his boyfriend’s hips.  “I love you too, babe.  I’m _in_ love with you.  I swear you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

The timer on the oven dinged and after one last kiss, they reluctantly pulled apart. 

 

“Put the wine on the table, sweetheart,” Dean told him. Cas took the bottle and carried it to the table before moving the pie so it didn’t get knocked to the floor. Dean carried the tray of steaks to the table first, and then the potatoes.

 

“What did you decide for a vegetable?”  Cas asked him.

 

“I went with a salad, that ok?”  Dean moved to the fridge and opened it.  There was a big bowl inside, filled with salad.

 

“Sure, I love salad.”

 

“And this is why you and Sammy are going to be the best of friends,”  Dean teased.  Cas chuckled and accepted the salad as it was passed to him. 

 

“I like Sam, he’s nice.”  Cas met Dean at the table when he returned with several bottles of salad dressing.

 

“Can you tell me the expiration date on this one?  I forgot when I bought it.” 

 

Cas accepted a bottle of poppy seed dressing and turned it over, searching for a date.

 

“Well, it’s hard to read, but I think it’s still good for another three months.”

 

“Good, that’s my favorite one.”  Dean held out a chair for him and Cas felt almost giddy as he sat down.  When Dean sat down he passed the dressing back over to him.

 

While Dean served the steaks, Cas poured them both wine.  He fetched the butter and the steak sauce from the fridge after Dean forgot them, and they happily tucked into their meals.  The food was amazing, and Cas ended up laughing with Dean’s teasing about the steak sauce, but it was all in good fun.  He knew Dean didn’t really care if he used steak sauce or not.  After they were finished, they worked together to clear the table.  They took a second glass of wine each and the peach pie into the living room to relax, and Dean put his stereo on.  Something soft and definitely _not_ classic rock began to play.

 

“Are you playing music to romance me?”  Cas teased.  Dean grinned as he returned to the sofa.

 

“You know I am.”

 

Cas handed him a plate with a freshly cut slice of pie.  “Well, it’s working.  Now here, have some of my seduction pie.”

 

Dean barked out a surprised laugh as he accepted it.  “Seduction pie, eh?”

 

“Yep,”  Cas replied rather smugly. 

 

“Well damn, babe, you sure know how to seduce me.”  Dean cut into the pie and lifted a piece to his mouth.  He dissolved into a pure groan of pleasure as his eyes rolled back in his head.  “Oh my _God_ this is good!”

 

Cas grinned as he cut himself a piece and sat back with his own slice.  He took a bite and nodded in satisfaction.  Good thing he’d made six pies in total because this was fantastic, even if he said so himself.  Dean practically inhaled his slice after that first bite, and went for a second piece.

 

“I swear on everything that is holy, you’re going to make me fat, and I’m going to love every minute of it.”  His complaints were said with a wide grin that got Cas laughing.

 

“There are plenty of ways to burn calories.” 

 

Dean arched an eyebrow.  “Oh… _really_?”  His smile was quite lascivious and it sent shivers down Cas’ spine.

 

“Oh, you know, treadmills, lifting weights, running…”  Cas laughed at the put-upon expression on his boyfriend’s face.  “Or really vigorous sex.”

 

“That’s more like it!”  Despite his words, Dean took his time with the second slice,  savoring the flavor, and when it was finished he collected both of their plates.

 

“Follow me into the kitchen, bring the pie and our glasses, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Cas collected the remaining pie and their now-empty glasses, carrying it all into the kitchen.  Since the dishwasher was still running from their dinner dishes, Dean washed the ones from their pie while Cas put away the pie and the wine.  He was just closing the fridge when he felt a hand tentatively touch his shoulder before finally gripping it with more assuredness.

 

“As much as I’ve been dying to get you horizontal, I ate too much.  I need some time to digest,”  Dean told him. 

 

“You think?  I was sure you were going to take a third slice of pie.”  Cas laughed.  Dean grinned and shrugged.

 

“I won’t lie. I thought about it.”

 

“There will always be more, sweetheart.”  Cas turned around to face him, and this time he was the one pulling Dean close. 

 

“I dunno, that seduction pie pretty much locked it in for me; I feel like I need to eat the whole thing,”  Dean joked as his arms slid around Cas’ waist and he pressed him back against the fridge.

 

“You can spend the entire weekend eating it.  There’s no rush, the pie and me, we’re yours.”  The words were shaky on Cas’ lips, but they seemed to have the desired effect.  Dean’s lips were on his a second later, licking his way into Cas’ mouth, making him groan.

 

When they finally broke for air, Dean’s lips latched onto his jaw and then his neck.  It was setting every nerve in Cas’ body on fire, and he clung to Dean as if he were his anchor.

 

“I-I thought we were waiting. Food…nngh…digestion…”  Cas’s head thumped back against the fridge in his attempt to give Dean more room to work.

 

“I am digesting,”  Dean murmured as his hands found their way to the buttons on Cas’ shirt and began opening them.  Cas laughed lightly.

 

“I can see that.”

 

“But I _need_ to touch you.”  Dean got the shirt open and continued his exploration, both with hands and his mouth.  Cas loved every touch, every kiss, and he wasn’t stopping him.  He wanted Dean’s hands on his body, and he trusted him not to hurt him.

 

“Can we go sit on the couch at least?” Cas asked. Dean made a noise of assent before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the living room. He dropped down onto the couch and tugged on Cas’ hand until he had him sitting in his lap.  It wasn’t comfortable (not in jeans), so he shifted until he was straddling Dean’s lap. That seemed to go over even better if the eager, grabby hands roaming over his chest were anything to go by. 

 

“I want you so bad.”  Dean peppered his throat and chest with kisses as he slid the shirt off Cas’ shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

 

“I want you too, Dean.”  Cas gave a tentative roll of his hips, brushing their building erections against one another.  Just as Dean grabbed his ass to drag him closer, his phone went off in his pocket.  He groaned.

 

“It’s my mother.  If I don’t take it she’ll assume I died and show up.  She’s not that far away either.  I’m sorry, babe.” 

 

Cas kissed the top of his head as he stood up.  “It’s ok; I have to use the bathroom.”

 

“Ok. Just…give me five to get her off the phone.  And do not replace the shirt, I’m picking up where I left off!” 

 

Dean took a deep breath and accepted the call.

 

“Hey…Mom.”  It was a struggle not to sound annoyed that she was calling.

 

“Hi, sweetheart, how are you?”

 

“I’m good.  A little busy, but good.”

 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”  She was moving things around on her end of the line, but he couldn’t tell what.

 

“I’m on a date.  Cas and I just finished dinner.”  He wasn’t telling her he was about to jump his boyfriend.

 

“Oh.  _Oh_.  Oh, eww.”  The last part she almost whispered.  He chuckled.

 

“What did you need?”

 

“Well, I was calling to see if you could come this Sunday for dinner instead of next week.  Your grandpa Henry is being released from the hospital next Friday and your dad and I will be driving down to spend the weekend with him and make sure he gets all settled in back at the house.”

 

Dean cocked his head when he heard one of the floorboards creak, and he knew Cas had returned.  He also knew his boyfriend was trying not to be rude and interrupt.  The couch shifted as Cas sat down beside him, and he held out his hand.  A second later, warm fingers folded around his own and he tugged until Cas moved closer.

 

“Uh, I guess?  It sort of cuts my weekend short, but I suppose.”  He smiled as Cas nuzzled against his shoulder. 

 

“You said Cas is there with you?  Ask him if he would like to come to dinner Sunday.  Your dad and I would love to meet him.”  She wasn’t leaving room for argument.  Dean swallowed hard and turned towards Cas, knowing he’d heard Mary’s question.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.  I can wait if that’s what you want, or I can come this Sunday,”  Cas murmured against his ear.  Dean squeezed his hand, feeling a bit more confidence with the _“I love you”_ that was whispered against his skin.

 

“Yeah, um, I’ll be bringing Cas.  We can bring dessert again.  How does pie sound?”

 

“That sounds wonderful.  Less for me to make.”  Mary actually sounded happy. 

 

“Is there anything else we could bring?  Wine?  Bread?”  Cas spoke up so she could hear him.

 

“Oh my, his voice is so deep!”  She gasped and then laughed softly.  “No, but thank you.  Maybe two pies though?  Sam and John devoured the cupcakes last time.”

 

“How does strawberry mousse and pecan sound?”  Cas figured those were good ones for summer, and they sold well during that time.

 

“Sounds delicious!”

 

“Ok, Mom, let us get back to our date and we’ll see you Sunday,”  Dean interrupted.

 

“Fine.  Same time as always,”  she paused.  “Will Cas be driving you?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw for a moment.  “Probably, since I’m bringing him with.”

 

“Ok, well, tell him to park in the driveway then, behind your dad’s car.  I love you, see you Sunday!” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Dean hung up and this time he set his phone to busy, so no one else interrupted them.  He stuffed it back in his pocket.

 

“You want to stay in here or…” 

 

Cas snorted.  “Well, I think the bed would be more comfortable.”

 

“Come on then.  I’d prefer for our first time to not be on the couch.”  Dean stood up with a grunt and started for the back of the house.  Cas paused long enough to pick his shirt up off the floor and grab his bag by the door, and then he was following Dean.  Dean stepped into the room and almost forgot to flip the light switch for Cas.  As his boyfriend walked in, he flipped it up, but the room stayed dark.

 

“Dean, the light didn’t work.”

 

“Shit.  I’ll have to get Sam or Donna to change it out.”  Dean sighed.  “I have a bedside light though.”

 

Cas walked over to the bed and after searching, he realized it was a touch lamp, so he tapped it.  The light came on.  “I can change the lightbulb.  I’ll do it in the morning.”

 

“Um, I hope I’m not being too presumptuous, but I have a dresser over here that I wasn’t really using much, and I have a couple empty drawers, so I figured you could put your stuff in them.  Store your bag in the closet for now?”  Dean went to a dresser on the other side of the room and opened the two bottom drawers.  Cas followed him over.

 

“Do you want me to put my stuff away right now?” 

 

“It would ease my mind knowing there’s nothing on the floor that I could trip on,”  Dean explained.

 

“Of course, sweetheart.”  Cas kissed him softly before kneeling down to unpack.

 

Dean stepped back, stripping off his Henley as he went.  “It’s my turn to use the bathroom.  I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

He left and Cas took a minute to store the clothes he had brought with.  His toiletry bag and the box of condoms were set on top of the dresser so he could fold the bag up. That fit in the drawer too, so that’s where he placed it. 

 

“Where’s your bag?”  Dean asked when he came back.  Cas turned around to see that he hadn’t bothered zipping his pants back up.  He smirked and shook his head.

 

“It fit in next to my stuff, so I left it there.  I have my toiletry bag though, and I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“Ok, sure.”  Dean toed his shoes off and picked them up.  He placed them on a shoe rack in the closet before going to sit on the bed.  Cas left his things on top of the dresser and went to sit beside him.

 

“Well, I knew I was clean, but I got tested again anyway, more for my own peace of mind than anything.  This is the first relationship I’ve had since…” 

 

“I know, baby,”  Dean said softly as he took his hand.  He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

 

“Anyway, I am still clean, and I brought the paperwork.  I wanted to know, when was the last time you were tested?”

 

Dean thought for a moment.  “April?  It’s mandatory for my job, every six months, but I gotta confess something.  I haven’t slept with anyone in, uh, six years, and we used a condom.  Plus it was one time before he decided he couldn’t deal with dating a blind guy.  Before that, it was two years.” 

 

Cas knew Dean wasn’t looking for pity, and it would ruin the night if he even hinted at it.

 

“Well, I would very much like to have as much sex as you’re up for.  It’s been a while for me, but I was thinking…maybe we could forgo the condoms?”

 

Dean cocked his head, his brow furrowing a bit.  “Did you forget to buy them?”

 

“What, the condoms?  No, I have a big pack.  I just thought…”

 

“No, I mean yes, I’m good with not using them.  I’ve never done that before but then again, this is new territory for me.  I never got far enough in for anyone to be able to tell me if they were clean.  It means a lot that you did that, and that you brought the paperwork with you.  I know it will feel better without them.”  He lifted Cas’ hand and kissed the back of it again.

 

“Good, I’m happy that we’re on the same page with that.  Where would you like me to put my shoes and my dirty clothes?”

 

Dean pointed at a laundry basket in the corner.  “Put your dirty stuff in there, and your shoes can go in the closet, on the floor next to the shoe rack, that way I don’t accidentally grab them.”

 

“I thought we were staying naked all day tomorrow,”  Cas teased.  Dean grinned and pulled him closer. 

 

“We are, but…it’s for future reference, you know?  I don’t want this to be the only time you stay over.”

 

“I’m glad.  I like your house.  Maybe we can sit out in the backyard tomorrow, listen to music and relax.”  Cas ran his fingers up Dean’s chest before resting his hand on his shoulder.  “But first, I need to put my shoes in the closet, and ditch what I’m wearing.”

 

Dean perked up at that but said nothing.  He simply waited as Cas took off his shoes, placing them in the closet before opening his belt.  That was put in the drawer with his other pants, and then he was stripping down to his boxers.  He felt self-conscious, but Dean was quickly shoving his own jeans down and tossing them towards the laundry basket.  Chuckling, Cas retrieved them from the floor and put them in the basket, along with his own clothes.

 

“Now, you said you have lube,” he said as he stalked back over to the bed.  Dean leaned over to open the drawer of his nightstand.

 

“Sure do.  Come here, baby.” 

 

Cas climbed into the bed, happily letting Dean maneuver him until he was lying on his back underneath him.  He was drawn into a deep kiss, and it was like the interruption from earlier had never happened.  His cock was already filling, thickening as Dean’s body ground down against his, and he could feel how hard his boyfriend already was.  A deep moan slipped past his lips as he reached for Dean’s boxers.  He shoved them down and was glad when Dean lifted his hips up and helped to kick them off.

 

“You too.”  Dean was breathless as he sat back and reached for Cas’.  He hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them off.  They were tossed to the end of the bed where his own still laid tangled.  As Cas watched, Dean placed his hands on his thighs and began slowly moving them up his body.

 

“You are so perfect, Cas.” 

 

Cas blushed but held still.  He didn’t think he was perfect. 

 

“How do you manage to stay so toned when you’re constantly around all of that sugar and all those carbs?” 

 

“I run when I can, usually in the evenings, or early in the morning.  Lately, when you ask me to come over, I’ve been walking to your house, but I run home and then do a few laps before I go inside.  It goes a long way towards burning off sexual frustration.”  Cas laughed.  Dean chuckled as he leaned back down, pressing their bodies together once more.

 

“Well, I love your body.  I’ve been dying to touch you for weeks now.”  Dean reached between them to wrap his fingers around Cas’ length.  It pulled another moan from his boyfriend’s mouth, and he swallowed it down as he kissed him.  He trailed kisses down Cas’ throat to his chest, and then to his stomach. 

 

“Dean, oh!”  Cas gasped as warm lips slid down over his cock, taking him almost to the hilt.

 

Dean showed an enthusiasm that Cas was _very_ grateful for, but he was already so close.  It had just been too long…

 

“S-stop!  I’m so close!”

 

Dean pulled off with a pop, his cheeks flushing.  “Sorry, guess I got a little too excited.”

 

“Excitement is good.  I was, um, wondering, how did you want to, uh…”  Cas hated talking about this.  He wished Dean would just take the initiative and start prepping him, but then he wondered if he’d ever prepped anyone before, or if he expected them to do it themselves.

 

“I am dying to be inside of you,”  Dean confessed.  “I have to admit, though, I haven’t gotten to do that since I was maybe 19.”

 

“Oh, thank god, I am so glad you said that.”  Cas grabbed his arm gently, tugging until he came back up to kiss him.  When they pulled apart he asked “Do you want to prep me or should I do it myself?”

 

“I can prep.”  Dean sounded almost offended that Cas would even suggest doing it himself.  He sat up and reached over to where he’d left the lube.  It took him a few moments before his fingers bumped against it, and then he was popping the top open.

 

Cas pulled his knees up, careful not to hit Dean in the face, and opened his legs wide to give him access.

 

“I apologize right now if this doesn’t last long.  It’s been way too long,”  Dean said as he poured some of the lube in his hand.

 

“That’s fine; we have all weekend, and as much as we want after that.  We can have sex as often as we want.”  Cas ran his hand up and down the arm Dean had planted on the bed to support himself while his other one slipped down to rub gently against his rim.  He forced himself to relax.  Earlier, in his preparations, he’d gotten a little too into it when he’d done a little opening up and he knew he was still pretty loose from it. 

 

“Babe, you’re not as tight as I expected.”

 

“I was hoping you’d want to top so I got myself all cleaned out and I tried doing a little prepping, and I maybe got a little carried away…”

 

Dean chuckled low and deep.  “Maybe that’s a good thing, cause I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

 

“Then get down here, sexy.”  Cas reached for him, pulling him down on top of him again.  They shared a slow kiss that turned heated very quickly.  He heard the snap of the lube bottle again, and then Dean was moaning into his mouth as he slid a hand over his own cock.

 

“You ready, angel?”

 

Cas grabbed a pillow to tuck under his hips and Dean leaned back enough to allow for it, then he was leaning down again, lining himself up. 

 

“Go slow, please.  Give me time to adjust,”  Cas said before pulling him down into another kiss.  He forced himself to relax again as the blunt tip of Dean’s cock nudged against his opening. 

 

As Dean finally breached his rim, Cas grabbed on tight to his arms.

 

“You ok, babe?”  Dean’s voice was tight as he tried to keep from just sliding all the way in. 

 

“Yeah, keep going.”  Cas eased up on his grip, feeling guilty about the bruises that would be on his boyfriend’s shoulders come tomorrow.  He made a mental note to remind Dean not to wear anything with too short of a sleeve to his mother’s on Sunday.

 

Inch by inch, Dean pressed in, until their bodies were flush.  He dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Just give me a sec.”

 

“Take as much time as you need.”  Cas ran his hands up and down the smooth planes of Dean’s back as he waited for him to move.  He couldn’t tell if it was minutes or years later before he felt the first shallow thrust.  It was followed by another, and then another, and then Dean was moving his hips more, pulling back farther and sliding all the way back in.  The feel of Dean moving inside him was amazing.  His head fell back in ecstasy as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and nudged him with his feet.

 

“Harder, please!”  he begged.  Dean placed his hands on the bed, on either side of Cas’ head and locked his elbows. There was a determined look on his face as he began thrusting harder, deeper, changing his angle every few thrusts until he finally found that one spot that had Cas screaming his name.

 

“Yes!  Oh God, Dean!  Right there!  Do that again!  Please, baby!”

 

Dean hit his prostate over and over as Cas writhed beneath him.  Cas was so damn close it was almost painful.  He reached between them to grab his own cock but Dean brushed his hand away, replacing it with his own.

 

“Fuck!”  he screamed.  It only took a handful of strokes before he was coming harder than he had in years, his entire body locking up as he pumped rope after rope of hot come across his own stomach and chest. 

 

“Cas…”  Dean groaned, and Cas felt him pulsing deep inside him as he came.  He collapsed on Cas’ chest, breathing heavily.  The whole thing had been mere minutes from start to finish, but it had been pure heaven.

 

“I’d forgotten how amazing that could be, but I believe it’s even better when it’s with someone you love,”  Cas said as he ran his fingers through Dean’s sweat-dampened hair.

 

“Yeah, I’ve never had sex before with someone I loved.  This was fantastic.”  Dean’s hands slid under him and he held Cas as his breathing finally began to regulate.  “I don’t think I want to ever let you go.  I was serious when I said you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 

Cas was always happy to hear him say things like that.  Dean was the first person in his life that didn’t see him as weird or awkward.  He treated Cas like he was utterly and completely normal, just like everyone else, and that was one of the things he loved most about the man. 

 

“I don’t think I want you to let me go,” he said softly.  Dean lifted his head, smiling happily before kissing him.

 

“I feel like the luckiest man in the world, you know that?”

 

A smile found its way up onto Cas’ lips as well.  “I feel the same way.”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

After a shower, they curled up in bed with an audiobook, and Cas perused Facebook as they listened.  It was a book he’d never heard or read before, and he liked what they heard of it before they had both grown too sleepy to keep their eyes open.  Dean stopped it around chapter five, and Cas turned off the bedside lamp before they pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep.  Cas had never felt safer or more loved than he did with his back pressed to Dean’s chest, and his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him.  It felt like it was where he had always belonged.

 

The next morning they were startled awake by a knock to the bedroom door.

 

“What?  Who’s there?”  Dean jerked up into a sitting position, nearly knocking himself out of the bed in the process.

 

“Sorry to wake you, it’s Donna.  You’re usually up by the time I get here.  Do you want me to strip the bed?  I have a load in the washer already.”

 

His housekeeper.  With a groan he collapsed back on his pillows.

 

“Is that your housekeeper?”  Cas rolled onto his back and stretched.

 

“You have someone _over_?”  Donna sounded way too excited on the other side of the door.  Dean snickered and sat up again, slower this time.

 

“Yeah, my boyfriend Cas.  I told you about him.  Give us a couple minutes to get presentable and then you can strip the bed.”

 

“Not a problem, I’ll go get started on the vacuuming.”  They could hear her footsteps as she walked away.

 

“She comes every week?”  Cas asked.  He looked over to see Dean scrubbing a hand down his face.

 

“Yeah, but this is laundry day.  She does the laundry every other week, so she’ll be here a little longer than usual. Donna’s good people. I told her about you, so I don’t know why she’d think anyone but you would be here.  Sometimes she’s a bit of an airhead,” Dean said in an almost conspiratorial tone.

 

“I’m sure she’s wonderful.  I’ll get dressed.”  Cas swung his legs over the bed but before he could get up, he felt arms circling around his waist, pulling him back.

 

“It’s a sin to have you put clothes on.  I just want to touch skin all day long,”  Dean grumbled.

 

“Well, how does coffee and breakfast now sound, and later, when Donna leaves, I’ll get naked and you can put your hands and mouth anywhere you want on me.”  Cas heard the sharp intake of air behind him and grinned.

 

“Babe, I woke up with a hard on; you’re not helping!”

 

Cas eyed the door before turning to see that yes, Dean’s very impressive cock was indeed standing at attention.

 

“Well, how about I help you with that first?”

 

A wide and wicked grin spread across his boyfriend’s face.

 

“I like that idea!”

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was almost a half hour later before they finally emerged from the bedroom.  They took turns in the bathroom peeing and brushing their teeth, and then they headed to the kitchen.  Donna was busy putting away the dishes from the night before.

 

“Donna, this is Cas.  Cas, this is Donna.  She’s not just my housekeeper, she’s my friend too.  I met her 10 years ago through a mutual friend of ours, and she told me she was coming to help me out around here.  I don’t know what I’d do without her,” Dean said as he got the coffee started.  Cas offered a hand, smiling shyly at the woman who had a huge grin on her face.

 

“You’re a handsome one!  It’s so good to see Dean happy again.  Fantastic to meetcha!”  She shook his hand firmly before returning to the task of putting the dishes away.  “You make the cupcakes and pies he raves about, right?”

 

“That’s me.”  Cas nodded.

 

“Oh, I need to come in then, get some of those donuts Dean loves so much.  He saves one for me every now and then.  I’m trying to watch my weight though.”  She grinned so wide her nose wrinkled and all of her teeth showed as she patted her belly.  Cas found that he liked the bubbly woman.

 

“I’m very happy to hear that.  There’s pie in the fridge, if Dean feels that he’s willing to share.”

 

Dean snorted.  “Yeah, you can have a slice if you want.  It’s peach.”

 

“Oh, that sounds delicious!  Maybe later.  I just gotta finish tidying up and change the laundry loads.”  She put the last of the dishes away before smiling brightly and walking out of the room.

 

“Is she always so bubbly?”  Cas asked.

 

“Who, Donna?  She’s actually pretty mellow today.”

 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up in surprise.  If that was mellow, he didn’t want to see the woman truly excited.

 

“How do omelets sound?”  Dean asked.

 

“They sound wonderful, I’m starving.”  Cas replied.

 

“Ok, I’ll whip some up for us.  Sammy bought me this omelet maker, and it’s actually pretty cool.  I was burning them when I tried making them on the stove, but they come out super fluffy and perfect in that machine,” Dean explained as he found the box that contained the device and took it out.  Cas saw the box had a label written in Braille on the front.

 

“What does that say?  In Braille, I mean.” 

 

“Omelet.  I wanted to know the difference between the omelet maker box and the one for the waffle maker.  They’re pretty close in size, shape, and weight, so I needed to be able to tell them apart.” 

 

That made sense.  “Anything I can help with?”  Cas wondered.

 

“Uh, you want to make the bacon?  I’ll chop the veggies for the omelets and get them started, but you can man the bacon if you want.”

 

Cas went into the fridge, noting that quite a few items in there were labeled, but there were twice as many that weren’t.  He supposed unique shapes and smells negated the need for identification.  The bacon was in the drawer at the bottom, so he pulled it out.  Dean had already set a frying pan and the tongs on the stove for him.

 

They worked in tandem, prepping and cooking until they had two huge, fluffy omelets and a plate full of crispy bacon ready to eat.  Dean brought them two steaming mugs of coffee, and together they sat down at the table.

 

“I know it’s not the awesome stuff you sell, but it’s pretty decent,”  Dean said as he located Cas’ plate and set the mug down next to it.

 

“I don’t care.  It’s coffee. It could taste like dirt and first thing in the morning, I’ll drink it down.  But…”  Cas placed his hand on Dean’s knee and squeezed gently. “If you like, I can bring my coffee. I sell it by the pound too.”

 

“You sell that by the pound and you never told me?”  Dean grinned.  “I’m still coming in on the weekdays.  If you bring some, I’ll save it for the weekends.”

 

“That works.  I love looking at your beautiful face every morning.”  Cas blushed, unsure if that was appropriate to say or not.

 

“Well, I love coming in and getting to kiss you before I go to work, or now just getting to relax for a bit in the mornings before classes start back up.  It’s pretty much the highlight of my day.”  Dean pursed his lips and Cas got the hint, leaning over to kiss him.

 

“It’s the highlight of mine as well.  Gabe and Balth like to tease me about how adorable I look once you’ve come and gone, that I have a smile on my face for hours.  They say they like how happy I am now.”  Cas sighed happily.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”

 

“Me either,”  Dean admitted.  He placed his hand over the one Cas still had on his thigh and laced their fingers together.  “Eat up and then we can either finish the book we started last night or we can watch a movie.”

 

Cas quirked an eyebrow at that.  Watch a movie?

 

“Alright.” 

 

They talked as they ate, making plans for the following weekend, and even what they thought they might want to do this weekend.  Donna came back to the kitchen just as they were finishing up eating.

 

“Oh, Dean dazzling you with his cooking?”  She was still all smiles as she put the frying pan Cas had used in the dishwasher.

 

“He’s an amazing cook.  We had steak and potatoes last night, and this omelet was probably one of the best I’ve ever had,”  Cas said.

 

“Get him to make you ice cream.  No one makes it like Dean.”  She winked before collecting their plates to rinse and add to the dishwasher.

 

“You can make ice cream?”  Cas asked.

 

“The ice cream we had with the cherry pie you brought that night, I made that,”  Dean replied.

 

“That was delicious.”  Cas had really liked it.

 

“I like making chocolate moose tracks.  It’s a little tricky though because I have to use caramel sauce.  Maybe we can go shopping, get the supplies, and we’ll make some.”

 

“I would like that.  I think you don’t have to worry about getting fat as much as I do.  I love ice cream,”  Cas joked.  Dean smiled wide. 

 

“I’m going to go change the bedding now.  Dean, I’m dusting your room today, so ya know,”  Donna told him.

 

“Alright. Sorry if there are clothes on the floor.”

 

“Hey, I’m happy you two are using the bed for more than sleeping!”  She laughed as she walked out of the room.  Dean blushed and groaned with embarrassment. 

 

“I do like her,”  Cas said.

 

“She’s like family.  I appreciate everything she does for me.  Thanks to her I found out that I had black widow spiders in the house.  I guess one got in last summer when I had the windows open and it had babies.  I don’t know for sure, but there were dozens.  She called Sam who came to carefully investigate since it scared the hell out of her, and when he realized I had more than just one or two, he had me come stay with him while he got an exterminator in here to get rid of them.  We kept that quiet from my mother though.  She’d have blown that out of proportion and insisted I come to stay with them.  I might not have escaped to come home if she had.”  Dean laughed.  He stood up and stretched.  “You want more coffee?”

 

“Please.”  Cas watched him gather the mugs and head back to the coffee maker.  While Dean filled them, he looked out towards the living room.  Donna had tidied up everything, not that there was very much to clean, but the furniture practically sparkled.  It was wonderful that Dean had people like her in his life.

 

“Here,”  Dean was back, handing him his mug.  “Let’s go sit in the living room.”

 

Cas followed him to the couch where they both sat down.  He sipped at his coffee while Dean grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

 

“Can I tell you something that’s sort of been on my mind?”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course, you can tell me anything.” 

 

Dean turned the tv on and slowly felt his way across the buttons.  Cas realized someone had put Braille on them.

 

“It makes me really happy that you don’t hover.  That you let me do my thing and don’t constantly try to interrupt me to take over, or stand so close like you expect me to screw up so that you can take control.  It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

 

Cas smiled softly.  “Well, why would I?  I assume you’ve been living your life for this long without anyone else trying to do everything for you, so why should I?  If you couldn’t cook and clean, or get from Point A to Point B on your own, you’d be dead by now, but you’re not.  You’re thriving.  So who am I to step in and try to stop you from being you?  I’d be an asshole.  Besides, it’s been done to me before, and I do not appreciate it.”

 

Dean’s own smile was dazzling.  Cas loved being on the receiving end of it.

 

“God, I love you.  So fucking much.” 

 

Cas blushed and settled in against his boyfriend’s side more, until the man lifted one arm to loop it around his shoulders.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

Watching a movie wasn’t nearly as difficult as Cas had expected.  They settled on a comedy that offered an audio description and were halfway through, laughing at something particularly funny, when they heard a key in the front door.  It swung open but Dean didn’t even flinch. 

 

“Hey, Sammy.”

 

Cas blinked in surprise but simply turned to see Dean’s brother walking into the room.  The man wore a look of annoyance.

 

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?”

 

“Oh, shit, I think it’s still in my pants from last night.”

 

“I put it to charge!”  Donna called from somewhere down the hall.  Sam glanced in her direction before turning his attention back to his brother and Cas.  He seemed to be contemplating something, and then his annoyed expression changed to something more embarrassed than anything.

 

“Did, uh, you get here…early, Cas?”

 

“No, Sam, I’m spending the weekend.  I’ve been here since last night,”  Cas reminded him.

 

“Yeah, I was too busy having hot sex to remember to put my phone on to charge,”  Dean added.  Cas blushed hard and buried his face against Dean’s neck, feeling himself flush harder at his boyfriend’s deep laugh.

 

“Dean, don’t embarrass him.”  Donna was back, chastising him as she passed through.  “Hey there, Sam, how’ve ya been?”

 

“I’m good, Donna.  How’s Jody?”

 

“She’s great!  We’re going on vacation next month.  I already told Dean,”  she said.

 

“Jody is Donna’s partner,”  Dean explained softly, so only Cas would hear him.  He turned his head so his brother and Donna would hear the next part.  “I can do my own laundry for a couple of weeks.”

 

“Last time I left you to wash your work clothes, you accidentally added in that red tee shirt and turned everything pink.  You will wait til I get back, that’s what you’ll do,” she warned.  Dean chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I can help,”  Cas offered, lifting his head.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Cas knew Dean was bristling at the thought of him doing his laundry for him.

 

“No, I’m not doing your laundry for you; you can do that yourself.  I have enough of my own to wash. What I’m saying is I can figure out a way to reduce the confusion so you don’t accidentally mix colors in with the whites again.”

 

Dean relaxed again, giving a short nod.  “Ok, got anything in mind?”

 

“Have you tried separate laundry baskets?  Like, color coding your laundry?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, it was an epic fail.” 

 

“Ok, but right now you only have the one basket.  Have you tried using more than one and actually _marking_ them?  So you didn’t accidentally grab the wrong one or toss something into the wrong one?” 

 

Dean frowned.  “Well, no…”

 

“Well, why don’t we try that this coming week, see if it works, and anything you ruin, I’ll replace myself.”  Cas thought that idea was brilliant.

 

“That’s actually a pretty good idea.”  Sam came around to sit down in a chair across from them.  “I’m surprised you didn’t press the issue to just do his laundry for him.”

 

Cas felt Dean bristling again, so he cut it off at the head.  “Dean’s an adult, perfectly capable of doing his own laundry. I’m his boyfriend, not his keeper.”

 

Dean planted a loud kiss on the side of his head.  “God, I love you so freaking much!”

 

Cas couldn’t help his automatic blush response, but he was smiling nonetheless.

 

“He’s a keeper, Dean.  You finally got a good one.”  Sam nodded approvingly when Cas looked over at him.

 

“I know, trust me.  I thank whatever gods there are in heaven for bringing Cas into my life,”  Dean replied honestly.  Cas snuggled closer to him and laid a hand over his heart.

 

“I’m thanking the same gods.”

 

“Well, Mom sent me over here to check and make sure you are alive.  Now that I have verified that you are, would you please call her back?  I’m tired of her nagging,”  Sam said as he got to his feet.

 

“She doesn’t _need_ to nag.  Next time she calls you, tell her I’m busy and I’ll see her tomorrow night, and that if she keeps pushing me, I won’t come.”  Dean’s tone told his brother he was done with the conversation.

 

“Ok, I’ll pass the message along.  I’ll see you…both?  Tomorrow at dinner?”  Sam cocked his head, waiting.

 

“Yes, and I am bringing pie for dessert,”  Cas said first.  Sam seemed both surprised and pleased.

 

“Awesome, I’ll see you guys tomorrow night.”

 

Sam let himself out, locking the door behind him out of habit.  Donna came back into the room, happily eating a slice of the peach pie.

 

“This is fantastic!  I have to come down to your café real soon.” 

 

“Well, you’re always welcome,”  Cas told her.

 

“I’m going to finish this up, start the dishwasher, and go.  Clean sheets are already on the bed.  It’s on you to change them if you boys mess them up.”  She winked at Cas, making him laugh.

 

“That’s fine, thanks, hon,”  Dean told her.

 

Alone again, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed his cheek.

 

“Should I tell you now that I’m horny?”

 

Dean nearly choked, and he wasn’t even drinking anything.

 

“Seriously?  Yeah?”

 

Rather than answer him, Cas brought his hand over to feel his half hard cock.

 

“Fuck, we can finish the movie later!”  Dean declared as he shut it off and pulled Cas to his feet. Cas laughed all the way to the bedroom at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.  They may not have been as young as some people, but that didn’t mean their sex drive was any lower.  Dean definitely planned to last longer this time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter gets emotional, and you're going to get REALLY pissed at Mary here. Just a heads up about that.

“I’m scared.  What if they don’t like me?”

 

They were sitting in Cas’ car, parked in front of Mary and John Winchester’s house, but Cas’ nerves were so frazzled it was making him sick.  Inias’ parents had hated him.  They’d said he was weak and pathetic, and he was terrified it would happen again.  Dean reached over to take his hand.

 

“Baby, my parents are good people.  Especially my dad.  If my mom gives you any shit, you have three people willing to stand behind you.  So please, don’t worry.”  Dean lifted his hand to kiss the back of it, and it helped him to relax a little bit.

 

“Alright.  I’ve just…parents haven’t liked me in the past.  I want very much for yours to like me, and I’m afraid they’ll think I’m weird, or not good enough for you.”

 

They got out of the car, and Dean held the bag that contained the two promised pies off to the side so he could circle one arm around Cas’ waist.  He kissed his cheek softly.

 

“I’ll be right there with you, ok?  And I would never let anyone insult you, you know that, right?”

 

“Yes, you make me feel safe.  I trust you,”  Cas murmured as he leaned into the press of lips against his temple.

 

“Good.  Now let’s go have some good food that neither of us had to make, and enjoy these pies.”  Dean kissed him one more time before they started up the stairs.

 

Dean opened the door and walked in, pulling Cas along behind him.

 

“Can you get the door, babe?”

 

Cas closed the door and then followed Dean as he started for what he assumed was the kitchen.

 

“Hey, anyone home?”

 

“In the kitchen!”  a woman called out.

 

“This way,”  Dean said and led Cas into a rather large, sunny kitchen.  A woman with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail was working at the stove.  She looked up as they walked in, her expression unreadable.

 

“Why were you avoiding me?”  She asked, her eyes locked on her son.

 

“I wasn’t avoiding you; I was spending the weekend with Cas, and I wasn’t picking up for anyone.  You already called once and interrupted us.”  Dean set the bag with the pies on the counter and took each one out carefully.  She barely even glanced at them.  Cas remained in the doorway, watching their exchange nervously.  Her attitude was not helping to ease his worries.  A large hand clamped down on his shoulder startling him and he looked over to see Sam standing there.

 

“Hey, Cas.  Did Dean even bother to introduce you yet or did he launch straight into a fight with Mom?”

 

“She started it.”  Dean hurried back over, reaching out, and Cas took his hand, letting himself be pulled farther into the room.  “Mom, this is Cas.  Castiel Novak.  Cas, this is my mother, Mary Winchester.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,”  Cas greeted her politely.  Her smile seemed forced, and he wondered if she was upset that Dean was dating or she was just upset with Dean in general.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Cas.”

 

“Where’s Dad?”  Dean asked.  Mary sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Where is he always?  In the garage.  He’s always tinkering on that car on the weekends.”

 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my dad.”  Dean took him by the hand and led him out of the kitchen and farther into the house. “Don’t worry, she’s not upset with you; she’s mad at me.  Dad says we butt heads too much because we’re too much alike.”

 

Dean opened a door on the left, at the end of the hall and they stepped out into the backyard.  There was a huge deck that spanned the entire back of the house, and they went down the stairs, walking across the yard to the garage at the back.

 

“Dad?”

 

Something fell and there could be heard cursing before a tall, broad-shouldered man stepped 0ut. He smiled wide when he spotted Dean.

 

“Hey, son, this your boyfriend?”

 

“Yep.  Cas, meet my dad, John.  Dad, this is Cas.”

 

“I would shake your hand, son, but I was just doing a tune up.  I have to clean up before I come to dinner or Mary will have my head.  Still, it’s nice to finally meet you.  Dean talks about you all the time, and he keeps saying he’s going to bring me down to your café.  Swears it’s the best coffee in the city.”  John was a handsome man, and it was clear where Dean had gotten his good looks from.  His smile was open and friendly, his brown eyes full of warmth.  He immediately put Cas at ease.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, but we do pride ourselves on having everything be organic and as healthy as possible.  I happen to think it’s delicious.”

 

John’s smile widened even more.  “Well, the desserts Dean has been bringing are fantastic.  Best cupcakes I’ve ever had.”  He leaned in, dropping his voice conspiratorially.  “Don’t tell my wife I said that though, she thinks she’s the best baker in existence!”

 

Cas gave a startled laugh, but then John and Dean were laughing right with him.

 

“Mom’s a good cook and a good baker, but she’s got nothing on Cas.  One night we’ll have you both over for dinner.  All you have to do is show up.  Cas and me, we’ll do the cooking, and we’ll have dessert already,”  Dean said.

 

“I’d like that.  Maybe dinner next month,”  John suggested. 

 

“How does that sound to you, babe?”  Dean asked, turning towards Cas to see what he thought about it.

 

“Yes, that would be nice.”  he quickly agreed.  His heart was pounding at the thought of Dean wanting him there still a month from now. 

 

“I’m going to close up the garage.  I’ll meet you up at the house,” John said before ducking back into the garage.  Dean was still holding Cas’ hand as he led him back to the house.  They had barely gotten through the door before the sound of voices talking heatedly could be heard. 

 

“I’m not saying that, Sam.  I just don’t like the thought that he’s telling Dean not to pick up when I call.  I’m his _mother_.  He _needs_ to pick up when I call to check on him!”

 

“Mom! Dean’s an adult!  He doesn’t need to talk to you every single day!  He has a right not to answer any phone calls he doesn’t want to, and you are so off!  Cas would never tell Dean not to answer a call from anyone.  You don’t even know him, and you’re ready to condemn him.  Lighten up!”

 

“What kind of person just goes and randomly spends an entire weekend at someone’s house?  Huh?  That doesn’t speak well at all for his morals.  And Dean made such a big deal about how shy he is.  What if he’s only dating Dean because he has a low self-esteem?”

 

“That’s _enough_!”  Dean bellowed, storming into the room.  “ _How dare you_!  I can’t _believe_ you!”

 

Mary and Sam both jumped, spinning around to see Dean standing there, his fury raging so strongly that his entire body vibrated with it.  When Sam looked over his shoulder he saw Cas hovering in the doorway, his eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Honey-”  She barely got the word out before Dean was slamming his fist down on the island.

 

“No!  You don’t get the right to placate me!  You just accused my boyfriend, the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man I’ve ever known, of using me, and because I’m not worthy of his or anyone’s affections except _yours_!  You know what?  Fuck you.  You’re my mother, but fuck you.  I am beyond tired of your coddling and your meddling, but this?  This was my last straw.  I’m done.  Don’t call me again.  I want nothing to do with you.” 

 

Mary sucked in air sharply as her eyes filled with tears.  “Dean!”

 

“I said _fuck you_!”  He spat before grabbing up the pies and shoving them back in the bag.  As he returned to where Cas was standing he could hear his boyfriend crying.  “I’m so sorry, baby.  I’m so, so sorry.”  He cupped Cas’ cheek and kissed him softly.  “Come on, I’ll take you out to dinner.”

 

Cas let Dean take him by the hand and lead him back out to the car.  They’d barely reached it when John came running down the walkway.

 

“Dean!  What just happened?  Your mother said you disowned her?”

 

Dean spun around to face his father, and it broke Cas’ heart to see the tears in his eyes.

 

“She pushed me too far this time, Dad.  She told Sam I’m basically not worthy of being loved by anyone but probably her, and that Cas is only with me because he has a low self-esteem, and she accused Cas of being the reason I didn’t pick up when she called this weekend.  Oh, and the best part?  She implied that Cas is a whore because he spent the weekend.  I’m done, Dad.  I love you, but I can’t deal with her anymore.  I’m not going to worry about her broken heart, not when she broke mine first!”

 

John grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug.  Dean tried at first to get out of it, but his father wouldn’t let go.  When he began to openly sob, John just held him tighter.  Cas was still crying, though he was doing it as quietly as possible.  When John let Dean go finally, he startled Cas by pulling him into a hug next.

 

“I’m sorry about my wife.  I don’t know why she can’t accept that Dean is a grown man, capable of taking care of himself.  I’ll do my best to try and fix this for everyone.  You boys go, enjoy a nice dinner out somewhere.”  He shoved money into Cas’ hand.  “Don’t tell Dean I gave you that, but I want you to take him somewhere nice, so he can try to take his mind off how much he’s hurting right now.”

 

Cas looked down at the money in his hand. He didn’t need it or want it, but the steely look in John’ eye told him he would not, under any circumstance, accept it back, so he nodded and slid it into his pocket.  A crisp, brand new $100 bill.

 

“Dean!  Dean, please don’t leave!”  Mary came running out of the house with Sam on her heels.  Dean turned around and got into the car.  Cas went around to the driver’s side and got in as well.

 

“Drive, please,”  Dean begged as fresh tears began to fall.

 

“Ok.”  Cas started the car and pulled away from the curb.  A glance back in the rearview mirror showed John restraining Mary and trying to pull her back to the house.  Sam was still there though, watching them drive away.

 

“Will Sam be alright?”  he asked.

 

“Yeah.  I feel bad because she’s going to nag at him and push him away too.  He already hates always being pulled into the middle of our fights.  It’s not like I want him there, she’s always doing it.  I’ll call him later.”  Dean leaned his head against the window and sniffled.  His eyes were still red.

 

“Why didn’t you leave the pie?”  Cas wondered.

 

“And let her enjoy even a single bit of anything good that comes from you?  No way.  I’ll share with Sam and my dad, but not her.”

 

Cas drove a few more blocks in silence.  “Where should we go for dinner?”

 

“Let’s go to the Roadhouse.  I know Ellen, the lady that owns it.  Family friend.” 

 

The trip was mostly silent as they made their way to the bar/restaurant.  As they were pulling into the parking lot, Dean’s phone rang. 

 

“It’s Sam,” he announced before answering.  “Yeah, Sammy?”

 

“Where are you?”  Sam asked.  “Are you ok?”

 

“What do you think?  I just cut my mother out of my life.  Of course I’m not ok.  We’re at the Roadhouse.  Why?  I’m not coming back there.”

 

“No, I wanted to know where you are because I’m coming to join you guys, if that’s ok.  Mom was in hysterics, and Dad told her she deserves it for what she said.  He called her out on her bullshit, and she lost it.  He told me to go home, but I’m freaking hungry, and you have the pie.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “Well, come on to the Roadhouse, you can eat with us.”

 

“Ok, I’ll see you in like, two minutes.”

 

Dean hung up.  “Dad told Sam to leave because Mom is going nuts.  He finally called her out on her messed up way of treating me, and she didn’t like it. So Sammy is on his way here to eat with us.”

 

“Oh, that will be nice,”  Cas said softly.  Dean reached over to take his hand, squeezing it gently.

 

“I’m sorry, babe, I really am.  But I know the truth, and even if she’s too stubborn to see it, I know.  And I love you.  She’s jealous that someone else could possibly be important to me.  She wants my entire world to revolve around her, so she can smother me and make herself feel better that she’s taking care of her handicapped son.  It infuriates her that I won’t just lay down and take it.  Now that I have you, she has to find fault with you because you might be tearing me away from her.  That’s what’s going on in her head.  I’m so mad that she insulted you like that.  I love you so much, and you’re so amazing.  I just wanted her to see that too.”

 

Cas blinked and new tears began to spill.  He sniffled and squeezed Dean’s hand.

 

“My ex, his parents insulted me, both to him in private and to my face.  They thought I was worthless and pathetic.  I was so scared because I thought your parents would be like that.  Your dad is so nice though.  I just…”  His breath hitched as he choked back a sob.  “I’m sorry, I just wanted her to like me.”

 

Dean shoved the pies into the backseat and reached across the seats to pull Cas into his arms. 

 

“Shhh, it’s going to be ok, sweetheart, I promise.” 

 

“I should be the one consoling you!”  Cas wailed.  He knew he was in no position to do that currently, though. 

 

“I’m ok.  I’m mad at my mother, yeah, but what she said, it never, _ever_ should have been said.  You’re perfect for me, and if she can’t learn to step back and let me live my life then I don’t need to interact with her.”

 

A tap to the window startled them both, and they realized Sam had arrived.  Dean gently wiped away the tears under his boyfriend’s eyes before kissing him.

 

“Come on, we’ll go enjoy some good food.”

 

They climbed out of the car, and Dean unfolded his stick.  He didn’t have his sunglasses with him though. 

 

“How are you guys holding up?”  Sam asked as Cas came around to Dean’s side of the car.

 

“I’ve been better,”  Cas admitted.

 

“I’m pissed.  She had no right,”  Dean said.

 

“I agree.  Just coming here she called me three times.  I didn’t answer.”  Sam nodded towards the door to the restaurant and Cas nodded.

 

“Come on, darling, let’s go inside.”

 

Dean took his hand and they all walked in. 

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in!” 

 

“Hey, El, how are you?”  Dean greeted the woman that had walked over to them with a tight hug, rocking her back and forth gently.

 

“I’m good, why haven’t you been in here?  It’s been damn close to a year since I seen your handsome face!”

 

He chuckled softly.  “I was busy with work and…I met someone.” 

 

“Met someone?”  Her dark brown eyes drifted over to Cas.  “This your boyfriend?”

 

Dean reached back to take Cas’ hand again.  “It is.  Cas, this is Ellen.  Ellen, this is Castiel Novak, or Cas for short.”

 

Ellen smiled warmly at him.  “It’s nice to meet you.  What are you doing with this bum?”

 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up in surprise.  “Sorry?”

 

Dean and Sam were both laughing though, which threw him off even more.

 

“Honey, I’m just playing.  I’ve known these boys since they were in diapers.  You planning on hanging around with the Winchester boys, you best get used to some teasing,”  Ellen told him.  He relaxed and smiled.

 

“Oh, well in that case, I’m only with him for his ass.” 

 

Dean’s jaw dropped while Ellen and Sam howled with laughter.

 

“I like this one.” Ellen grinned. “He might just be able to keep up with your snark.”

 

Dean chuckled as he shook his head.  “My ass.  And here I thought it was for my witty repertoire.”

 

“Well, that’s a close second,”  Cas teased. 

 

“Damn, Dean, you really picked the perfect guy for you.”  Sam laughed.  Dean wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and tugged until he moved closer.

 

“I’m one lucky son of a bitch, is what I am.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,”  Cas said.  And he absolutely meant it.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, you really ok?”  Sam asked after Ellen had finally walked away.  They had decided not to tell her what was going on since she was friends with Mary.  They didn’t want her heading in back to call her.

 

“Yes and no.  I mean, it’s Mom.  I love her, but no one frustrates me more than her.  It’s not fair how she treats me, and it sure as hell isn’t fair what she said about Cas.  What even started that conversation in the first place?  How did you end up defending him?” 

 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair before tucking a stray lock behind his ear.

 

“She was angrily whipping some mashed potatoes after you took Cas out to meet Dad, so I asked her what was wrong.  She started complaining about how you didn’t return her call, and she had left some voicemails, and she had thought about just showing up at your house, but that you’d have just told her to leave.”

 

“Damn right, I would have.  I don’t need people checking up on me,”  Dean grumbled.

 

“Well, I told her that, and she snapped at me about how I was not worried enough about you.  Then she started asking me about Cas, what he was really like, and why he was so interested in you, and how much time were you guys spending together.  I told her she needed to back off, that it’s your relationship, that you’re an adult, and that if _you_ wanted to tell her anything, that it was on you to do so, not me.  All I said was that I liked Cas and I thought he was good for you.  She then got an attitude about how you couldn’t possibly know him well enough to be spending so much time with him, and what could you two possibly even do on dates, and she implied that maybe Cas was using you for money.  I laughed at that one and reminded her that Cas was the one that owned his own business, and that really, that wasn’t going to be the case.  I don’t know how much you actually heard before you came storming in, but yeah, she then implied Cas was easy for staying with you, and I got really pissed about the dismissive way she said Cas would only want you because of self-esteem issues.  That’s fucking bullshit.  I gave her an earful before she went running outside to try and bring you back.  Even though Dad told her to stay put.”

 

“She never freaking listens, to anyone.  I’m just done with all of that.  Cas didn’t deserve what she said.  He came with me today already scared out of his mind, afraid Mom and Dad wouldn’t like him, and what does she do? Goes out of her way to make his worst fear come true.  God, I would throttle her if she wasn’t my own mother!”  Dean clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.  His mother was so frustrating!

 

“I was abused,”  Cas said quietly, drawing the attention of both men.  “In several previous relationships, but all through my childhood as well.  People tend to think I’m weird, and that tends to make me a target.  Well, it used to.  I haven’t really been bullied in years, but the last few guys I dated were verbally abusive.  Until the last guy.  I told Dean that I stopped dating for a long time and actually needed to see a therapist because of what he did.  I’m in a good place now, but it took me more than six months to finally work up the nerve to ask Dean out.  I’m very bad at figuring out when someone is flirting, and I tend to be skeptical about someone’s actual interest.  When Dean flirted, I wasn’t picking up on it but my cousin Balthazar swore that yes, Dean was flirting, so he urged me to make a move.  I finally did, but I was so anxious about it and I couldn’t just come right out and say ‘Hey, I like you.’” 

 

“So what did you do?  Dean never told me this part,”  Sam asked.  Cas blushed harder but Dean was grinning.

 

“He wrote his number on my coffee cup.” 

 

“You…”  A furrow appeared between Sam’s brows, even as he smiled. 

 

“Yes, I am well aware of how stupid I was,”  Cas said.  “But I was nervous and I felt pressured to do something before my cousin opened his mouth.  I wanted it to be on my terms, so I wrote my number on his cup.  I’d seen Balth do it a dozen times before, and I thought maybe it would work.  After Dean left, he pointed out the obvious and I felt so stupid.”

 

“Charlie spotted it, thank god, and I called him the first chance I got,”  Dean added.  “You know how crazy I was about him in high school, and it all came rushing back when I first stepped into the café last year and I realized he was the owner.  But I’m the one with the low self-esteem.  I didn’t think he’d be interested.”

 

“I was, though, very interested.”  Cas found his hand under the table and threaded their fingers together. 

 

“The rest is history.”  Dean kissed his cheek, feeling the way Cas smiled against his lips.

 

“I’m sorry you dated some assholes in the past.  I just thought you were shy,”  Sam told him.

 

“I am shy.  It’s a big reason why people think they can walk all over me.  It gets easier once I’m comfortable around a person,”  Cas explained.  “I have social anxiety.”

 

“He’s a flirt once he’s warmed up,”  Dean teased.

 

“Yes, well, I suck at it, but I try,”  Cas laughed.

 

“I dunno, I think you do great.”  Dean would definitely argue on that subject.

 

“I think once Dad has a talk with Mom, she’ll come around.  If she doesn’t, I’m not running interference.  She’ll eventually have to figure that out.”  Sam was done playing mediator. 

 

“I never wanted you getting between us.  I also never wanted her trying to run my life for me.  There’s something wrong with her, and she needs help.  Until she gets it, I don’t want her in my life.  I’m truly happy for the first time in my life, and I’m not going to let her or anyone else ruin that for me.  If she calls asking about me, just tell her flat out that you’re not going to give her updates.  If she can’t be happy having you in her life, then that’s her problem.  Do _not_ let her guilt trip you,”  Dean warned.  Sam nodded.

 

“If she turns on the tears I’ll just excuse myself and hang up.  She puts a major damper on my dating life with her constant phone calls.  I don’t need her stressing me out more than she already does.”

 

“We’ll just try to get on with our lives.  It’s all we can do,”  Dean said.  Both men agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Weeks Later~**

 

“So, we’re all set to come to dinner tomorrow night.  We will be there at 6:30.  I’ll bring dessert.  How is Dad doing with his therapy?”

 

“Oh, he’s doing great!  He’s so much calmer lately.  We had dinner out for the first time in two years this past weekend, and he wasn’t jumpy at all.  He’s so much happier, and he’s looking forward to meeting Dean.” 

 

Cas smiled.  “Good, I’m glad.  I can’t wait for you both to meet him.  He’s excited too.”

 

There was a quick knock at his office door and then it was opening.  The look of alarm on Gabe’s face was enough to get him sitting up straight in his chair. 

 

“Hang on, Mom, something’s wrong.”

 

“There’s a lady at the counter demanding to speak with you.  She’s…irate.  I’m tempted to just call the cops,”  Gabe said.

 

“Cops?  Did she say her name?”  Cas couldn’t think of any woman that would be looking for him.

 

“Yeah.  Mary.”

 

Cas’ stomach fell.  Oh God…

 

“Should I call the cops?”  Gabe asked.  Cas was worried.  He was afraid of Mary Winchester, if he was being honest.  And he definitely didn’t want to confront her on his own.

 

“Let me call Dean and Sam.  I don’t want to face her on my own.” 

 

Gabe nodded.  “I’ll tell her you’re busy.  Maybe she’ll leave on her own.”

 

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Cassie?  Honey?  What was that about the police?”

 

“Um, it’s a little hard to explain but Dean’s mom doesn’t exactly like me.  And she’s here right now.  I don’t know what to do, other than message Dean and his brother, Sam.  I don’t have their father’s number,”  Cas explained.  He was talking to his mother on the office phone, so he used his cell phone to send both the brothers a message.  Dean had thankfully headed back to work last Monday, so he’d been in and out this morning to get his coffee and a kiss.  He couldn’t drop everything to come get his mother out of the café, but maybe he could call John.

 

“I’m nearby.  I’ll be at the café in ten,” his mother said firmly.

 

“No, Mom, you don’t have to do that.”  He didn’t want his mother getting into a fight, especially here. 

 

“I am.  Sit tight until I get there.  I’m actually closer than that, it will be more like five.  I was just dropping off marketing materials.  That can wait.”

 

She hung up before he could argue.  He sighed and looked down at his phone.  Finally it vibrated.  Sam had responded.

 

**Sam:**   I am six blocks away at the courthouse.  I just left and am walking to the shop now.  Sit tight.

 

Cas sent him a thumbs up emoji and looked at the door.  Should he go out there and face her?  What did she want?  Why would she show up at his café?  It didn’t make sense.  He knew Dean still wasn’t talking to her and had even been forced to change his number because she wouldn’t stop calling him.  Voices rising was what got him on his feet.  He left his office, passing through the kitchen where the new kid, Kevin Tran, was busy making the afternoon bread and glancing nervously out towards the café. 

 

“Stay in here,”  Cas told him.

 

“Yeah, sure thing, boss.”  Kevin didn’t sound scared, exactly.  More like he was worried.  It was Cas who was scared.  He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

 

Mary was arguing with Gabe and neither saw him right away.

 

“No, I’m not going to tell you why I need to see him!”

 

“Ma’am, I don’t know who you are, but you’re causing a scene and my brother prides himself on maintaining a calm, friendly environment here.  You’re ruining that.  I am going to have to ask you _again_ , to leave.”

 

“Not until I see Cas!”

 

Cas glanced fearfully at his cousin, who was watching the interaction with Gabe and Mary warily.  He nodded towards them.

 

“You sure you want to go over there?  She looks like she’s ready to have your head.”

 

“I need to.  That’s Dean’s mother.”

 

Balthazar’s eyes widened almost comically.  “Bloody hell, I wouldn’t wish her on my worst enemy!”

 

“Shh!” Cas bit back a laugh and made his way up to the front counter.  Mary’s expression was one of both relief and apprehension when she saw him.

 

“H-hello, Mary.”  He was afraid to get any closer than a few feet back from the counter.  Gabe placed a steadying hand on his back.  He knew his older brother was trying to comfort him, and he appreciated it.

 

“Cas, can we _please_ talk?”

 

“What did you want to talk about?  You seemed to make it very clear what your opinion was of me already.”  He wasn’t normally someone that liked to get a jab in, but she had really hurt his feelings, and he was still angry over it.  She flinched and dropped her gaze.

 

“I know I was out of place.  I didn’t even give you a chance.  It was wrong of me to make assumptions when I didn’t know anything about you.”

 

“Yes, it was.  I’ve suffered enough abuse in my life and you…”  He took a deep breath.  “You hurt me very much.  I am _not_ a whore, and I am _not_ using Dean.  I love him, very much.”

 

“Wait, she called you a whore?”  Gabe was pissed, and he took a step towards the counter just as the door opened.

 

“Mom, leave Cas alone.  Now,”  Sam snapped.  Mary spun around, clearly surprised to see her youngest standing there.

 

“Sam, what are you even doing here?”

 

“Preventing you from bullying my friend, that’s what.  This is his place of business, and you are harassing him.  What are you even doing here?”

 

Mary glanced towards Cas before turning pleading eyes on her son.

 

“Dean won’t answer my calls anymore, and when I tried to go over to his house he called the police on me!  He has changed his number, and damn it, John won’t give it to me!”

 

“Of course he won’t, because Dean asked him not to.  And I know about you showing up at his house.  You were beating on the door like a mad woman, and you were screaming because he changed the locks.  Coming after his boyfriend isn’t going to get you access to Dean if he doesn’t want you to have it.  You’re bordering on psychotic behavior and unless you want Dean to put a restraining order on you, that I will personally support and advise on, _leave him alone_.  Go to the therapy that we all have asked you to go to, and get some help.  Dean’s not a little kid; he doesn’t need you hovering and he has asked in every way possible to get you to stop, and you seem intent on sabotaging his life.  He’s tired of it.  Just leave him alone.”  Sam stood tall as he lectured his mother, sounding all lawyer as he smoothed his fingers down his tie. 

 

“He is my son.  It is a mother’s job to protect her children.  I only do what I think is best for him,” she argued weakly.

 

“What you think is best is not what is actually best for him at all,”  Cas spoke up.  “Dean tells me that one of the things he loves most about me is that I do not try to stop him from doing anything, and I don’t hover in hopes he will make a mistake so that I can swoop in and fix it instead of him.  I don’t do those things because I know he is fully capable of doing anything he puts his mind to, and I _support_ him.  As a result we have a healthy, loving relationship, one that we both want to see extend for many years to come.  All he wants is people to accept him and treat him like a human being.  Most of all, he wants that from _you_.” 

 

“I do treat him like a human being,” she snapped.  “You’ve known him what, a month?  I’ve known him his entire _life_!”

 

“Not that it matters, but I’ve known him over a year now, and I’ve been with him almost three months.”

 

“That’s nothing!” she screamed.

 

Cas flinched back but Sam caught her attention with a sharp “Hey!”  She whipped her head around to look at him again.

 

“Cas isn’t the enemy, and you have no right to yell at him like that.  How long he has known Dean is irrelevant.  The fact is that he treats Dean the way he deserves to be treated, and they respect one another.  He doesn’t try to control Dean.  You do.  You call him constantly; you berate him for doing simple things like taking the bus or going shopping, implying that he can’t do such simple tasks for himself.  He’s a goddamn _college professor_ , Mom.   He owns his own house; he’s making a life for himself and he’s happy.  Why the hell can’t you just be happy for him instead of constantly telling him all the things he’s doing wrong with his life?  Was making him your enemy your goal all along?”

 

“Of course not!  I love him!  So, so much!  I worry so much about him…”  Her eyes welled up with tears and Sam, taking pity on her, wrapped her up in a hug. 

 

“I’ll get you both some tea,”  Cas said softly. 

 

Sam guided Mary to a table in the corner while Cas went about making the drinks.

 

“That’s Dean’s mother?”  Gabe asked quietly, so no one but his brother would hear.

 

“Yes.  She doesn’t like how independent he is.”  Cas looked up and spotted his own mother coming through the door.  “Mom’s here.  Please, keep her calm.”

 

Gabe went to talk to their mother while Cas finished making the tea.  He added another cup for his mother and carried them all with him as he came out from behind the counter.  He passed one to his mother as she kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

 

“I am.  Better now that you’re here.”  He smiled softly at her.  She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and smiled back.

 

“Is that her over there?”  She nodded towards where Mary and Sam were talking.  Cas was especially thankful that there were no other customers at the moment.

 

“Yes.  And that is Dean’s younger brother, Sam, with her.  I texted them both, but Sam was closer.  Dean’s still in class.  He’s teaching a later class on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

 

“Well, come introduce me.  I better not hear her talking negatively about you.”  She didn’t wait for him as she marched over to where Sam and Mary were sitting.  Cas hurried to follow.

 

“Hello.  My name is Naomi Novak, I am Cas’ mother.  I understand that you’re Dean’s mother.”  Naomi thrust her hand out, and Mary eyed it for a moment before taking it.

 

“Mary.  Winchester.”

 

Naomi turned to Sam, putting on her most charming smile.  “And I understand that you are Dean’s brother?”

 

“My name’s Sam.  It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Novak.”  Sam’s returning smile was just as kind.  She turned icy blue eyes back on Mary.

 

“Why were you yelling at my son?  What has he done to you?”

 

“N-nothing!  Did he tell you I did something?”

 

“He told me that you don’t like him, but he didn’t give me a reason why.” 

 

Cas set a cup of tea down in front of Sam first and then Mary.  He went to stand by the younger Winchester and was comforted by the gentle hand that squeezed his shoulder.  For as big as Sam was, he had a very calming effect.

 

“It’s not that I don’t _like_ Cas, I just don’t know him, or what his intentions are with my son.”  Mary wouldn’t even look Naomi in the eye.

 

“So let me get this straight; you came in here, upset with my _adult son_ because you don’t know what his intentions are with your _adult son_?”  Naomi’s voice was dripping as much with sarcasm as it was with skepticism.

 

“Did he tell you my son is blind?”  Mary’s tone was a bare refrain from a sneer, and Cas saw the anger as it flashed in his mother’s eyes.

 

“He did.  What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“My son…he’s…”  Mary frowned.

 

“He’s what?  A college professor?  A romantic?  The one person, outside of our immediate family that has deemed to treat my son like the decent, wonderful human being that he is?  Dean saw something beautiful in my son, something no other man has seen, and he wants to nurture that and watch it grow.  The last man my son dated tried to stomp the life right out of him. Literally.  So tell me again, what is it you think is so awful about Cas that you don’t want him with your son? Because Cas loves him with everything he has. If you try to fuck that up, you’ll have to go through me first.”

 

Mary’s jaw dropped, and she gaped up at Naomi.  Cas and Sam were staring with stunned expressions as well.  The bell over the door rang, announcing another customer, and that seemed to pull them all out of their shock.  Gabe was still keeping an eye on their little corner, but he put on a smile for the girl at the counter who was making her order. 

 

“I’m sorry,”  Mary said quietly.  “I just _worry_.  So much.”

 

“All mothers do.  But at some point we have to let go.  I am there for my children when they need me, but I allowed them all to spread their wings and fly, even my sweet Castiel, who is so much like his father.  So shy and sweet that bullies targeted him growing up.  Cruel men looking to use him targeted him once he was an adult.  He has very few friends, but he found love with Dean, and if there is one thing I want for my children, it’s for them to be happy.  I don’t think he ever really was until he met Dean.”  Naomi smiled at her son.  “My sweet, beautiful, angelic boy.  He’ll always be my baby, but he’s his own man, free to do what he wants.”

 

“You need to let Dean have some breathing room, Mom.  Accept his decisions and his judgement.  Just because he dated a few jerks in the past doesn’t mean that every single guy he dates is going to be one.  I’ve spent enough time with Cas since they started dating to know that he’s the best thing to ever happen to my brother, and they’re genuinely happy together.  Just back off, give both of us some space and sit back to wait for the grandkids.  They’ll come in due time,”  Sam said.

 

“Grandkids…”  Mary echoed, as though the word were foreign to her. 

 

“I have several, and they’re such a blessing.  You’ll love the ones your sons will give you if you give them the space to start their own families,”  Naomi said.

 

Mary finally picked up her tea and took a sip.  It was clear that she was contemplating everything she had heard. 

 

“This is good,” she commented, and took another sip.

 

Gabe came out with cupcakes, setting four down on the table.

 

“It’s almost closing.  Less I have to bring to the homeless shelter.”  Was his excuse.  Sam eagerly grabbed one and dug in.

 

“Oh God, so good…”  he groaned.  Gabe’s eyebrows shot up, and Cas snickered under his breath.

 

Cas watched as everyone took a cupcake.  When his phone vibrated, he checked it.  It was a message from Dean.

 

**Dean:**   Are you ok?  Did she start shit with you?  Do you want me to cancel my office hours tonight and come down there?

 

**Me:**   It’s under control.  Sam AND my mother both came.  Sam wasn’t really able to calm her down, but my mother gave her an earful.  They’re all eating cupcakes now.

 

**Dean:**   Are you kidding me?  I’m sorry your mom had to get involved.  I will come over when I’m done here.  Can you meet me at 6:30 to let me into the store?

 

**Me:**   Ok.  Don’t rush.  I’m closing up here in a few, but for the moment everything is under control.

 

**Dean:**   Ok.  I love you babe.  I’ll see you soon.

 

**Me:**   I love you too.  See you when you get here.

 

“Was that Dean?”  Mary asked quietly.

 

“It was,”  Cas replied as he tucked his phone back in his pocket.

 

“He…”  She picked at a piece of her cupcake.  “He’s not coming, is he.”

 

“No, he’s not.  He has to work later this semester.” 

 

She nodded.  “I don’t deserve him.  I don’t deserve either of my boys.”

 

“Mary, how about you and I go and have a drink?  We can discuss our kids and anything else you want to talk about,”  Naomi said.  There was pure misery when Mary looked up at her.

 

“Yes, I-I think I’d like that.”

 

Cas was a little alarmed that his mother wanted to talk with Mary, and he was worried she’d volunteer more than she already had, but overall, he trusted her, and he hoped she could ease this already tense situation.  The two women stood and when Sam went to get up, Gabe clamped a hand down on his shoulder, keeping him in his seat. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Mom.”  Cas told her.  She kissed both of her sons and as they headed for the door, called Balthazar over to kiss him goodbye as well.  Once they were gone, it was like the tension bled out of the room.  Everyone still there immediately relaxed.

 

“Why’d you make me stay sitting?”  Sam asked once Gabe finally removed his hand.  He wasn’t making an attempt to stand up now though.

 

“Because, you don’t need to follow them out.  Trust me when I say our mom can take care of herself, and she is not a danger to your mom.  You following them out could break the sense of trust your mom is putting in ours.  Our mom minored in psychology.  Seriously, she should have gone into that instead of marketing.  I’m not saying she’ll fix your mom, but it sure seems like she could use a friend, someone that she isn’t related to, so she can vent her fears.”

 

Sam looked so grateful, it moved Cas to see him like that.  “Thank you.  You’re right.  All she has done since Dean’s diagnosis is obsess.  I mean, he took going blind in stride, but she went to bed in tears every night.  He tried to be strong for her, but when she started trying to restrict what he could do, he started getting mad.  She tried to stop him from working on cars with our dad, but Dad put his foot down on that one, told her that if Dean wanted to learn to work on cars, that he would teach him.  Dean can fix a car, no problem because of that.  He took up running but she stopped him, afraid that he’d get hit by a car trying to cross the street.  Eventually he got so mad that he took it up again, just to spite her.  When he wanted to go away to college, it was mostly to get away from her.  She was smothering him.  I was still at home though, in my first year of high school, but I couldn’t get her to focus on me at all.  My dad had come down on my brother’s side and even left Mom home with me when he drove Dean across country to go to school.  Dean didn’t come home for anything except Christmas because he needed his independence.  We talked once a week but shit, my mom called him _every day_. 

 

“Dean just wants to live. She smothers him, and I’ve tried to not be resentful.  It’s not my brother’s fault that he inherited a disease that made him go blind, and it’s not his fault that our mother flipped out over it.  But I’m as tired as he is of constantly running interference.  My dad does what he can to keep her from showing up at his house every day.  She is angry that Donna comes to do his laundry and straighten up because she wants to be the one to do it.  Technically, Dean doesn’t even need her to do it, but she’s an old friend, and she’s probably as stubborn as he is.  If our mom had her way, she’d drive Dean to and from work every day, do all of his shopping for him, mow his lawn, just…everything.  Hell, she’d probably even wipe his butt for him if she could get away with it.  The fact that he insists on being so independent drives her absolutely insane.  She’s basically driven away all of her friends, save for a stubborn few, and I know she’s incredibly lonely.  My dad…”  Sam frowned and shook his head.

 

“He’s at the end of _his_ rope, isn’t he,”  Cas concluded. 

 

“Yeah, pretty much.  I had a talk with him a week or so back.  He said if Mom doesn’t get her shit together and back off of Dean, he’s filing for divorce.  He loves her; I don’t think he’ll ever stop loving her, but he can’t handle her mood swings and he can’t keep fighting over Dean.  He wants me and Dean to be happy, but _he’s_ not happy.”

 

“Does Dean know this?  Does _Mary_?”  Cas asked.

 

“Dad asked me to be quiet about it for now.  He’s trying to convince Mom to get into therapy.  He’s basically giving her six months.  If she doesn’t start trying to help herself, he’s going to move out and…I’ll be writing up his divorce papers.”

 

“Damn, he’s making you write them up?”  Gabe winced.  Cas kept his expression neutral, but he knew the horror his brother was feeling.

 

“I offered.  I love my parents, but my dad’s mental health is now being affected.  I don’t want to choose between my parents, but if push comes to shove, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my dad,”  Sam said.

 

“Oh, I’m…I don’t even know how to respond to that,”  Gabe swallowed against the lump in his throat, and this time the touch he placed on Sam’s shoulder was much gentler. 

 

“I don’t want to keep Dean in the dark, but it’s not my news to share.  It’s up to our dad if and when he wants to tell him, but if I’m forced to serve those papers, I am not hiding it from my brother.  I think Dad’s afraid Dean will resent Mom more than he already does.”

 

“Dean will be angry if you withhold that information,”  Cas said.  “I won’t allude to this conversation.  I understand that you needed to talk to someone that would understand, but was outside your immediate family, but I will not appreciate it if you tell him later that you told me this.  I consider you a friend, Sam, and I don’t have many of those.  All I am asking is that you please not pit me against my boyfriend.”

 

“I won’t.  Trust me, I want to tell him.  Hopefully Mom gets herself together so it never comes to fruition.”  Sam sighed.

 

“I hope for the same thing,”  Cas told him.  He truly meant that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam stuck around during the closing process, accepting a second cup of tea, but not until he paid for it, and ended up buying a loaf of the sesame French bread.  He chatted with them as they went through their nightly closing procedures, and Cas got the feeling that even Sam, the strong, stoic man that he was, needed to be around people after such a stressful confession.  Gabe had a knack for cheering people up, and he managed to put a smile on the man’s face before Sam finally left for the evening. 

 

Balthazar had cleaned out the coffee makers while Kevin finished up the last of the bread dough they would be making in the morning.  Cas closed out the register and balanced the books while Gabe gathered up everything they hadn’t sold that day to take to the nearby homeless shelter.  By six, everything was clean and ready for the following morning. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas bid everyone goodnight and sat down with a book to wait for Dean to get there.  It was still a relatively new thing for Dean to come to his place, but the man was determined to familiarize himself with Cas’ apartment, and Cas wanted his boyfriend over more often.  He was just about to start chapter six when there came a knock at the door.  Looking up, he saw Dean standing there.  He closed the book and got up to let him in.

 

“Hey, baby.  How are you?”  Dean asked as soon as the door opened.

 

“I’m much better.  My mother took your mother out for drinks.  I’m worried they’re swapping horror stories about us when we were in diapers.”

 

Dean laughed hard as Cas closed the door behind him. 

 

“Oh God, I don’t even want to think about that!”

 

Cas snickered as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged him.  Dean let his messenger bag slip to the floor so he could wrap an arm around him in return. 

 

“What did my mom say?  She wasn’t insulting you again, was she?” 

 

“Well, she tried.  I didn’t just stand there and take it though.  In the past, I let people like her bully and intimidate me.  I refuse to let people do that anymore.  She didn’t like me standing up for myself, but Sam arrived before she could berate me further, and then _my_ mom showed up.  My mom managed to defuse the situation.  I’m still going to text her in an hour or so to see how things went once they left here.”  Cas leaned into Dean, burying his nose against his neck and inhaling deeply.  He loved how good the man always smelled.

 

“I’m intimidated to meet your mom, especially if she could talk my mother down.”

 

Cas grinned and took a step back.  “She’s so excited to finally meet you.  My dad is doing great with his therapy now, and he’s looking forward to meeting you too.”

 

“I take it you haven’t eaten yet, right?”  Dean asked as Cas led him around back to the stairs that led up to his apartment.

 

“No.  I’m tired tonight so I was thinking of just ordering in.”

 

“How does pizza sound?”  Dean moved slower going up these steps.  In his head he counted how many there were so he didn’t accidentally miss one.

 

“Fine by me.  I just want to take my shoes off, kick back, and get off my feet for a few hours.”  Cas unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside.  Dean followed, pausing to take his shoes off, just like Cas was doing.

 

“Want a foot massage?”  Dean asked.  Cas groaned as he closed the door.

 

“God, do I!”

 

They made their way over to the couch where Cas stripped his socks off and laid down, putting his feet in Dean’s lap.  After the call to order the pizza, Dean got to work on rubbing his feet.

 

“You’re the only guy I’ve ever dated that was willing to touch my feet, you know that?  My biggest complaint about owning my own business is the hours spent standing.  Oh, and constantly washing my hands.  I use so much lotion, and not for masturbating like people would think.  I really have to hydrate my hands or they literally crack and bleed.  Next year I want to try and invest in an industrial dishwasher.”  Cas sighed as Dean managed to not only work all of the swelling out of his feet, but work the tendons so they no longer hurt.

 

“Masturbating, huh?”  Dean laughed.  “I can see the need for the dishwasher though.  Your hands are soft, and I love the way they feel.  I can always tell when you’ve spent most of the day cleaning instead of baking.”

 

“Really?”  Cas lifted his hands to look at them.  Today he’d mostly baked and served.  He’d left the dishwashing up to Kevin and Balthazar.

 

“Yeah.  They get rough and dry.  Sometimes I feel the cracks along the joints, and I feel the way you flinch, so I know they hurt.”

 

Cas dropped his hands to his lap and folded them over his stomach.

 

“I’ve been trying to work the dishwasher into the budget since I opened the place.  Business is only getting better though.  As long as Starbucks stays out of here, it should continue to get better.  I’m still considering opening a mini café on campus.  The projected income for it is really good, or so my dad says.  The university enrollment is growing with each passing year, and currently there are no cafés on campus.  I could corner the monopoly and double my profits.  It’s tempting.”

 

“Do it.  You could turn this into a chain.  Your baked goods are seriously some of the best I’ve ever eaten, if not _the_ best, and the coffee is hands down better than any I’ve ever had before.  Plus everything is organic and non-GMO.  That’s what society is looking for.  They want healthy, and you are offering that.”  Dean worked all the tension out of Cas’ feet so that when the doorbell rang, he was able to stand up without being in pain. 

 

While Cas went down the main stairs to the building’s apartment entrance, Dean went to wash his hands in the kitchen.  It was the one room, besides the living room, that he could walk into without clipping himself on a counter or the table.  When he got back to the living room, Cas was just walking in with the pizzas.

 

“Eat in here or the kitchen?”  Dean asked.

 

“Here, it’s more comfortable.  I’ll get us some plates,”  Cas replied and disappeared into the kitchen to get them.  He returned with the plates, two glasses, and a pitcher of iced tea.  After pouring them both a glass, they grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and sat back again.

 

“How was work?”  Cas asked him.

 

“It was pretty good.  Today was an intro into poetry for my Creative Writing class.  I heard quite a few groans.  I don’t get why kids today don’t like poetry.  It’s a beautiful method of expression.  It’s disappointing how few really put an effort into this particular unit,”  Dean fretted.

 

“I love poetry.  I’d hate to see it become a lost art,”  Cas said.

 

“And see, it never will, because music _is_ poetry.  The lyrics to any song are nothing more than a poem put to music.  I’d just like to see my students get enthusiastic for something that didn’t have music playing in the background.  Is that too much to ask?”

 

“Not at all, darling.  Keep at it.  Give them a variety to read.  Everything from Maya Angelou to Walt Whitman, but go a step further.  Introduce them to slam poetry.  That will get their attention as it’s usually about issues that are important to the poet, and the words are spoken with such passion that it pulls the listeners in.”

 

Dean cocked his head.  “Slam poetry?”

 

Cas pulled out his phone and brought up his YouTube app.  He selected a poem that had been written and performed aloud by three high school girls, and pressed play.  Dean leaned in to hear it better, his eyebrows quirking up in interest.  The poem was moving, and spoken with deep passion that held his rapt attention from beginning to end.

 

“I like that.  I know I can incorporate that into my lesson plan.  It will interest them more than Walt Whitman, that’s for sure.  Maybe I can blend modern and classic.” 

 

“I’m sure you could.  That’s a course I’d happily sit in on, to see what you do with it.  I’ve always loved poetry,”  Cas said.

 

“Maybe when I do introduce it, I’ll tell you so you can come sit and watch.  I’ll be nervous if I know you’re there though,”  Dean admitted. 

 

“Then how about you just let me know when you’re getting ready to give that particular lecture.  I’m sure it won’t be for just a single day, but will last for several days.  I won’t tell you when I’m popping in; I’ll just show up and listen.  As long as you don’t spend several days being nervous.”  Cas had finished his first slice and was starting on his second as he talked.  Dean nodded though.

 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be better if I don’t know until after you’ve been there.”

 

They finished eating and after sharing a rather sensual shower together, they made their way to the bedroom where they curled up and turned on the audio version for the newest book they’d been listening to together.  Cas scrolled through his Facebook, reading funny memes when he came across them, and resisting the urge to call his mother.  They were having dinner with his parents tomorrow evening.  He’d just ask her tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. I am sorry it took me a while to get it posted, I had a lot going on, and I've been back and forth with more doctors. I am not going to be seeing an ortho for me knee, and my physical therapy is on hold for my knee until I see the ortho because my knee is getting worse. So this is the first chance I've had to post it. There is another story coming in a few days that will be posted in chapters. I thank everyone that stuck with me through this one, and I'm so glad you all liked this one so much.

The following evening Cas picked Dean up, and then they were on their way.

 

“I brought wine, is that appropriate?  Can your dad drink it?  Is that ok?”  Dean asked.  The tables were turned now that they were meeting Cas’ parents, and Dean was the nervous wreck.  They had decided to do the first dinner at the Novak house, but lock the dogs up so they weren’t in the way.

 

“It’s perfect.  My mom loves wine.  Dad doesn’t drink anymore, it exacerbates his anxiety for some reason, but Mom will be glad to have it.  Plus my sister said she might stop by around dessert.  She has to wait til Joey is in bed, so she’ll be coming without her husband and son.  She loves wine normally, but she’s pregnant, so she won’t have any.  It’ll just be us and my mom drinking it.”  Cas reached over, placing a steadying hand on his thigh.  “You don’t have to worry; they’ll love you.”

 

“They know?  I mean, I think you said they did, but I need to double check.”  Dean chewed nervously at his lower lip and covered Cas’ hand with his own.  He laced their fingers together, feeling himself calm a bit as Cas squeezed his hand.

 

“Yes, they are aware, and they don’t care.  My mother’s brother went blind from glaucoma, so she has experience.  I was hesitant to agree to us going to their house because they have two huge huskies that love to jump on everyone, but Mom promised to put them out on the sunporch tonight.  She also told me they’ve sold some of their antique furniture, so it won’t be as cluttered.  Even I have clipped my hip a time or two on their 50 million end tables.  But…she wanted to cook, and she’s making fettuccine alfredo.  You don’t have to worry if you wear your food either, my family is full of sloppy eaters.”

 

“You’re talking about Gabe, aren’t you?”  Dean laughed. Cas chuckled.

 

“I am, I admit.  But Anna tends to wear food too, and so does my dad.”

 

“You’ll tell me though?  I don’t want to ruin my clothes,”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course,”  Cas promised.

 

The Novaks lived in a modest house in a nice suburb less than a half hour from the café.  Cas parked in the driveway, behind his father’s Jeep.  Dean already had his door open and his cane extended by the time Cas came around to his side of the car. 

 

“Steps?  Any cracks I might trip over?” 

 

“Brick walkway in excellent condition, and four steps before you reach the porch.  It’s a deck that extends most of the length of the front of the house, so about 10 feet from stairs to door.”  Cas explained as Dean slid his arm through his and they started for the house.

 

The bricks were smooth and easier to navigate than Dean expected, and then they were at the stairs.  Before they got to the top, the front door was opening.

 

“Hey, Mom,”  Cas greeted his mother.

 

“Hi, honey.”  She waited patiently until they were both standing in front of her.

 

“Mom, I’d like you to meet Dean.  Dean, this is my mother, Naomi Novak.”

 

Dean slid his hand out from Cas’ arm and extended it.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Novak.”

 

She shook his hand, covering their joined hand with her free one.  “It’s so wonderful to meet the man who makes my son so happy.”

 

Dean smiled wide, and Cas could see the way he instantly relaxed.  His mother had a knack for putting people at ease.

 

“He makes me just as happy, ma’am.”

 

“Well, come on inside, dinner’s pretty much ready to be served.”  Naomi stepped aside, but Cas had his arm offered once again to Dean.

 

“Small step up to get in the house,”  Cas warned.  Dean tapped the door frame, found the step, and then they were in the house.  “Dining room is this way.”

 

“Dad’s already in the dining room.  He’s setting the table,”  Naomi said from behind them.

 

Cas led Dean into the room, and his father froze where he stood on the other side of the table.  “Hi, Dad.  This is Dean.”

 

Chuck Novak eyed Dean for a moment before setting down the last fork in his hand.

 

“Hello, Dean.  My name is Chuck.”

 

Dean nodded politely.  “Hello, sir, it’s very nice to meet you.”

 

“Dad, where are Dean and I going to sit?”  Cas asked.  Chuck patted the seat right in front of him.

 

“You boys can sit here.”

 

“May I wash my hands first?”  Dean asked.  “Oh, and I brought wine.” 

 

“I’ll take that,”  Naomi said.  “Thank you; I’ll get out the wine glasses.”

 

Dean handed her the bottle, and Cas led Dean to the first-floor bathroom.

 

“I should tell you, my father has mild agoraphobia and OCD, and unless it’s someone he knows very well, he doesn’t touch people or let them touch him.  So please don’t take offense that he doesn’t shake your hand,”  Cas explained as they stood side by side, washing their hands.

 

“It’s ok, Gabe explained that to me, actually.  He wanted me to know how not to trigger your dad’s anxiety.  Am I correct in assuming that he placed us at the other end of the table?”

 

“Yes, he did,”  Cas confirmed.

 

“That’s perfectly fine.  I’ll let him initiate conversation, that’s what Gabe told me to do.”

 

Cas smiled.  Even his brother wanted their parents to like Dean. 

 

“Ok, ready to go back in and have dinner?”

 

“Definitely.” 

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chuck and Naomi were already sitting at the table when they got back, and Cas guided Dean over to where they would be sitting.  He took the seat beside him, giving his boyfriend’s knee a squeeze under the table.

                                             

“Do you like fettucine alfredo?”  Naomi asked. 

 

“I love it, just haven’t had it in a while,”  Dean replied.

 

“I made garlic bread too,” she said.  “Go ahead and help yourselves.” 

 

“I’ll grab the dish with the pasta,”  Cas said softly.  Dean nodded and waited until Cas had dragged it closer.  Once Cas had served himself, he placed the spoon in Dean’s hand.

 

“So, Dean, tell us, what is it like to shape bright young minds?  Cas tells us you teach English and Creative Writing.  Was that what you always wanted to do?”  Naomi asked.

 

“Yes.  Ever since I was a little kid I always excelled in English, but my senior year of high school I took a Creative Writing class that I loved so much I just knew I wanted to do that when I graduated college.  I was originally going to go for history, because I loved that too, but that really cinched it for me.  I love teaching.  Everything from classic literature to poetry, but I especially love teaching my students how to embrace their imagination and learn to write.  We’re currently going over poetry in Creative Writing, and the kids aren’t especially excited.  Cas suggested that I introduce more than just the classics that I’ve been teaching, and try incorporating more modern pieces that will appeal to this younger generation, and draw them in.  I’ll be researching that over the next few weeks. It’s doubtful I’ll get the information I need before this unit is over, so I’ll keep it in mind for next semester.”

 

“Cas says you went to high school together?”  Chuck asked.

 

“Yes we did, though he was a senior when I was a freshman.  He didn’t know who I was,”  Dean replied. 

 

“Oh, I hadn’t realized you were younger.”  Chuck glanced at his son before turning his eyes back on his food. 

 

“It’s four years, you make me sound like I’m robbing the cradle, Dad. You’re older than Mom.”  Cas laughed.  A smile ghosted over his father’s face.

 

“That is true.”

 

Cas looked over at Dean, who was definitely enjoying the pasta.  “Would you like a slice of garlic bread?”  His boyfriend nodded, so he placed a piece on his plate.  When Naomi poured them wine, Cas took the two glasses passed to them and tapped Dean’s hand so he knew it was there.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,”  Cas murmured.

 

“So, as you know, I went out for drinks last night with Dean’s mother.”  Naomi directed her words towards her son.  “In fact, I’m a bit surprised you didn’t call for details last night.”

 

Cas frowned when Dean snickered softly.  “I wanted to, but I figured I was seeing you today and you’d tell me whatever you needed to when we came to dinner.”

 

“Good call,”  Chuck said, winking at his son.  Cas grinned at him before looking at his mother again.  “I am curious; how did it go?”

 

“Mary is a troubled woman with some very warped views of what it is like to be the parent of a child with a disability.  She spent a good hour ranting.  About how stubborn her son is, about how much she hates herself for passing the gene to him, and about how scared she is.  Her biggest fear is her children not needing her anymore.  I explained, several times, that children are meant to grow up, move out, and get on with their lives, and that we, as the parents, are meant to offer guidance when it is requested.  She is deeply depressed and miserable.  I was not pleased to hear the things she admitted to implying about you, darling, but she admitted they were said in the heat of the moment, and she didn’t really mean them.  I listened, it’s what I’m good at, and I called an old friend of mine, Missouri.  She met today with Mary for a therapy session. 

 

“Mary called me afterwards and said she was prescribed an antidepressant, and she will be returning to therapy twice a week from now on.  The rest is up to her. She wants desperately to repair her family, and not just her relationship with Dean. Her husband has threatened to leave her if she didn’t get help and stop her behavior.  She’s doing what she needs for her family.”

 

Cas was shocked.  His mother had gotten through to Mary when no one else had been able to, and he heard as Dean’s breath hitched.  When he turned to look at him there were tears streaming down his face.

 

“Sorry.  I didn’t meant to…”  Dean’s voice cracked, and then the tears fell harder.  Cas dropped his fork and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“Shh, sweetheart, this is such good news.  She’s getting the help she needs.”

 

Dean gripped the front of his shirt and buried his face against his neck.  Cas felt the fabric as it became soaked with tears, but he didn’t care.  He was happy for Dean, and he understood the relief and joy he was feeling.  It was overwhelming.  Naomi rose from her seat and came around to help calm him back down.  When Dean pulled her into a hug, it was fierce and took her breath away.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much!  We’ve been trying for years to get her into therapy.  Thank you!”

 

“I know, honey, she told me.  I am just glad that I was able to help her.  She and I are meeting Sunday morning for brunch.  We hope to make it a regular thing.”

 

“Good, I think she needs more friends.  When I was first diagnosed, she cried, constantly.  Her friends tried to console her but eventually they saw her as if she were making it out to be a bigger deal than it really was, and they started pulling away.  She was losing her mind, as far as they were concerned.  I think the only friend she still has is Ellen, and that’s because Ellen’s husband is my dad’s best friend.  If my parents divorce, I’m not sure Ellen would still put up with my mom.”  Dean wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled when Naomi nudged his hand so he’d take the napkin she was offering.

 

“I seriously don’t make a habit of crying in front of my boyfriend’s parents.”  He joked.

 

“That’s alright. I cried a few times in front of Naomi’s parents,”  Chuck said with a small laugh.  “I think it shows that you’re human.”

 

“Let’s get back to dinner, shall we?  I want to learn everything there is to know about you, Dean.  Tell me about your first date.  Cas told me you took him to a concert.  What kind was it?”  Naomi asked as she retook her seat.

 

Dean was happy to change the conversation and talk about their first date.  They talked about the concert, about going to dinner afterwards (though they left out the part about kissing in the car), and about the picnic and the trip to the botanic gardens for their second date. Chuck was engaging more in the conversation, asking more questions and letting his own wit and sarcasm shine through, while Naomi gushed about how romantic their dates were.

 

“It’s not awkward?  Watching movies together or engaging in activities that sighted people generally partake in?” she asked.  “My brother, he has always been bitter about going blind, and where you thrived, he withdrew from the world.  He doesn’t own a television, only a radio, and learning Braille was a nightmare for him.  It took him years to master it, but he did manage.  He likes reading more than anything.”

 

“I like reading via audiobooks,”  Dean replied.  “And I still like movies.  Sure, I’m limited as to what I can actually put on, but when I can, I’ll watch them.  It means a lot to me that Cas doesn’t get bored or annoyed when I have to use the audio description, or I want to listen to an audio book.  Instead, he listens to the books with me.  It took a while before I believed him when he said the audio description for the movies didn’t bother him.  When we’re listening to the books, he likes going online and finding funny comics or jokes on Facebook and describing them to me.  It’s relaxing, but it’s so much better having someone there that enjoys doing these things with me.”

 

“That’s wonderful.  Finding things you have in common, and things you can do together is important in a relationship.  Chuck got me into watching wrestling.  Yes, I know, it’s utterly fake and ridiculous, but I enjoy it nonetheless.  It reminds me of an overdone soap opera, and I end up laughing through most of it.”  Naomi smiled at her husband, who tried not to show his amusement.  He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“It’s good.”

 

“You have no taste in television, honey, but I still love you.”  She patted his cheek playfully and he swatted her hand away, laughing as he did so.

 

“We’ve been going hiking a bit too,”  Cas piped up.  “It’s good exercise, and we both like being out in nature.  We’ve actually been thinking of going camping before the weather turns and fall really begins to settle in.”

 

“I always loved taking you kids camping.  Gabe and Mike would argue about who got to make the s’mores while you and Anna would have mock battles with the sticks you’d collect for the fire.  Then the flying beetles would come out, and Gabe would run screaming to hide in his tent.  The rest of the trip would be spent with Cas and Anna getting as dirty as humanly possible and Mike teasing Gabe incessantly about being a sissy.  Still, they are some of the happiest memories of my life, before going outside became so difficult.”  Chuck smiled fondly at his son.  “I’ve been doing much better.  Maybe we could make a family event of it, get Mike to come out with his family, Anna with hers, and Dean as well.  Maybe we could even get Claire to come.  Though she’ll probably bring a load of teenage angst with her.  At least she’s on speaking terms with her parents again.  We could all go camping, teach the grandkids about nature.”

 

“I’m game; that sounds like fun,”  Dean said. 

 

“I would enjoy that.  I could teach Joey how to collect firewood and Gabe can teach him how to roast marshmallows for s’mores.  The kids can all get dirty and then go swimming.”  Cas liked the idea of a family camping trip.

 

“I’ll talk to Mike about it, see if he’d be interested.  I’m doing better in therapy, but I’m not quite ready to spend days outside in a tent, so we can aim for late spring,  after the rains have stopped but before it gets obnoxiously hot.”  Chuck turned to look at his wife.  “Maybe this time you’d like to come with?  I know you always did your day spa thing with your girlfriends when I’d take the kids camping, but we could really turn this into a family event.”

 

“I would like to.  But I’m _not_ sharing a tent with Gabe,” she said.  Her husband laughed hard at that. 

 

“No, my love, you’d be sharing a tent with _me_.”  He waggled his eyebrows and Cas knew _exactly_ where his brother Gabe had gotten that from.  It was nice to see his father relaxing and being playful with his mom.

 

They finished their food, and Cas declined a second glass of wine.  He didn’t want his head foggy when they drove home later, so he switched to tea.  Naomi had made cheesecake and was serving it when the front door opened.

 

“You all in the dining room?”  a woman called out.

 

“Yes, come get some cheesecake before your father eats it all!”  Naomi called back.

 

Anna popped into the room a moment later.  “Hi!”

 

“Hey, Anna.  I’d like you to meet Dean,”  Cas said.  When Dean stood up, he did as well. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”  Dean offered his hand, and Anna came around the table to shake it.

 

“It’s great to finally meet you.  Once I heard Cassie was seeing someone, I called him up for all the details, but he wouldn’t let me meet you.”  She pouted.

 

“That’s because you like to embarrass me,”  Cas grumbled. 

 

“Not any more than Gabe does!”  She gave an exaggerated gasp before taking the seat across from her brother and Dean.

 

“How’s Joey?”  Cas wanted to change the subject before Anna actually brought up something embarrassing from their childhood.

 

“Oh, getting more and more stubborn by the minute.  He insists now on taking a bath all by himself, yet we still find soap in his hair every time,”  she replied.

 

“How old is he?”  Dean asked.

 

“Four, thinks he’s going on 30.” 

 

Dean chuckled.  “Yeah, they’re pretty ornery at that age.  My brother, Sam, thought he knew everything about everything at that age.  Drove our mom crazy because he wanted to do everything by himself.  You should have seen his pre-school picture.  She let him dress himself.  He insisted on putting on a shirt with cowboys on horses, and plaid pants.  My mom bought the pictures, sent them out to family and hung an 8x10 in the hall.  It’s still hanging there.  I asked her why she put it up if Sam looked so silly in his clothes.  She wanted him to have a visual reminder that he did not, in fact, know everything.  He hates that picture.”

 

“Joey just had school pictures.  He wanted to wear his blue sweater with the red firetruck, but his green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sweatpants.  I said what the hell and I let him do it.  I think I’ll do the same thing.”  Anna giggled.  “He’s so cute anyway.”

 

“I want one.  Something I can frame,”  Cas told her.  “Give me an 8x10.  I’ll pay for it.”

 

“Nonsense, I’ll get one for you.”  Anna waved off his offer to pay.  He was appreciative of that.  She turned in her seat to face Dean.

 

“So, tell me more about yourself, Dean.  How did you come to meet Cas?  He won’t give me details, and I can’t get them out of Gabe or Balth either.”

 

Dean chuckled.  When Cas’ hand slid back into his again, he squeezed it.

 

“Well, I actually had a crush on him back in high school…”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I approve, Cas.  He’s so sweet, and so good for you.  How about next Friday I get Danny to come with and we’ll all go do something.  Maybe go get dinnee or something.  Oh, we could go dancing!”  Anna clapped her hands excitedly.  “That could be fun!”

 

“Dancing?  Yes, that would be nice.  Dean and I have a spot we like to go to and dance.”  Cas liked that idea.

 

“What’s that about dancing?”  Dean asked as he made his way over.  He was moving slowly, carefully feeling his way along the wall towards the front door where Cas and Anna were standing.  So far he’d only bumped into one table.

 

“Anna would like us to go with her and Danny to get dinner and go dancing,”  Cas explained.  Dean smiled.

 

“That would be nice, actually.  When were you thinking?”

 

“How does Friday sound?”  she asked.

 

“Let me check my schedule, and I’ll let you know.  I have a test planned for one course for Friday, but I can grade them Saturday I suppose.” 

 

“Ok, just let me know.  Maybe Gabe will want to go; he doesn’t get out much.”  Anna looked at her brother, who shrugged. 

 

“I can ask him.”

 

“Do it.”  She said.

 

“I’ll see if my brother wants to go too.  He hardly ever gets out.  He’s always working on a case or sitting at home watching documentaries.  Then he gets lonely and calls me to tell me all about them.  I’ve usually already watched most of the ones he tries to tell me about.”  Dean found Cas by accident when he bumped his hand against his hip, so he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him closer.  “I’ll leave out the dancing part or Sammy will say no.”

 

“So will Gabe.  We’ll just say we’re going for drinks,”  Cas agreed.

 

“Ok, well, I have to get home, I want some sleep before I have a rambunctious toddler jumping all over me in the morning.  It was so nice to meet you, Dean.  Call me, Cassie, and let me know about Friday.”  Anna kissed them both on the cheek before popping out the door.

 

“Did she already say goodbye to your folks?”  Dean asked.

 

“She did,”  Cas assured him.  “And we should too.”

 

After bidding the Novaks goodnight, they headed out to the car.

 

“Your parents are nice,”  Dean said once they were on the road.  They had decided to stay at his house for the weekend.

 

“My dad likes you.”  Cas was happy about that.  It meant a lot that his parents approved of Dean.

 

“I like him.  He’s quiet.  Reminds me of you.”

 

Cas smiled.  “I hear that a lot.  I’m quiet like him, but Gabe is snarky like he is. Mike is gregarious like my mother, and Anna has her more bubbly personality. The flip side of that is I can be stubborn like my mother.  Gabe can be overly sensitive like our dad; Anna can be quick tempered like mom, and Mike can be an airhead like our dad.  We all got our good and our bad traits.”

 

“Yeah, same with my parents.  I’m a lot like my dad, and Sam can be a lot like our mom, just…not the bad traits.  Her better ones.  I think that’s with any family though.  I like yours.  How is Balthazar your cousin but he’s British?  How does that work?”  Dean asked.

 

“Oh, well, my dad’s brother married a lady from England, and they moved there to start their family.  Balthazar is their oldest.  He was eight when I was born.  After uni, he decided to come here.  For a while he lived with Gabe, then he stayed with me for a couple of years.  Then he got a place of his own.  His mother passed away and my uncle moved back to America, so he didn’t see a reason to go back.  His two sisters aren’t even in England.  Sassa is in Spain and Enola is in Poland.  Balthazar is more like my brother than my cousin.  He’s one of my best friends.”

 

“He’s a good guy.  I know he cares about you and watches out for you,”  Dean said.  “I like him.”

 

“He likes you too.  Because of him I have you.  I owe him a lot.” 

 

“I’d have asked you out, once I figured out which way you swung.  I just didn’t want to get burned by asking out a straight guy.  I told you all this before though.  I’m happy I have you now.  How we got here doesn’t matter.”  Dean picked up Cas’ hand and kissed the back of it.  He had the man of his dreams, and how he got him wasn’t the important part, only that he had him.

 

“I love you, Dean,”  Cas said.  It felt like he could never say that enough.  Dean’s smile was always so bright and happy when he said that.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this last chapter. Thank you all for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. The next story coming up is titled "But First Let Me Take a Selfie". First chapter will go up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
